Youth Of Yesterday
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 1

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings

* * *

Two figures moved through the darkness of the tree's that towered over either side of them, branches swaying lazily in the wind. The two moved stealthily and with ease, moving with the grace and skill of soldiers, the taller of the two several feet behind the shorter. Two soft beams of lights moved from side to side searching the undergrowth, beams creating shadows. The taller, Sam, halted at one point and crouched low, Dean, stopping to turn back before crouching alongside his brother, hands pressing on the earth and head raised to look around them. After several minutes the two stood back up and headed in a different direction following a path just discovered by old prints.

The silence of the wilderness around them was unnatural and unnerving and the shorter was keeping pace with the taller now, both walking simultaneous strides matching almost perfectly, their feet making no sound as they moved over ground.

'Sam any idea what we're looking at?' Dean spoke quietly, turning his beam on his younger sibling as he asked.

Sam shook his head, dark hair fell from where it had been pushed back and out of his eyes, the strands covering his forehead and falling into hazel eyes.

'Great, I thought you researched?' Dean hissed turning his beam to direct on the surroundings.

'And I told you Dean, all I could find was that the four adult bodies were found at the bottom of the ravine and two children's bodies were found washed out further up the river...that's it. No signs of activity, no sightings, and no past events that could hint as to what it could be.'

'And the children's remains were found in a completely different direction from the adult bodies?' Dean brushed a hand frantically through his short brown hair as he walked into a cob web, the silken strands coating the hair giving it a grey and aged appearance. 'Dammit, now I've got crap in my hair.' He slapped at his head several times, before turning his beam back on his brother with a frown, shaking his head at a tickling sensation. 'Urgh!'

The taller man was grinning, brushing through his own mop of dark hair. 'What's the matter Dean? You scared that a spider might be in your hair?'

Dean stepped forward to thump him when a crack was heard behind them, both span, a shotgun held in each of their hands, the cobwebs forgotten, their barrels pointing in the direction of the noise, weapons held with an almost born skill, showing that the two had been handling weapons for a long time.

Dean put his hand up and moved ahead, with Sam covering him from behind. 'So any idea how the children end up out here?' He whispered as they scanned the seemingly empty area around them, his green eyes watching a thrush suddenly take flight, as her nest was disturbed.

'Nope.'

'How old again.'

'One was estimated to be about two years old and the other was estimated at about four years old.'

Dean turned to look at his brother and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 'And no one has reported their kids missing, I mean, how the hell does a two year old go missing and turn up in a fucking river….were they related to the four adults?'

The sound hadn't been heard again, assuming it to be a bird or small creature the brothers exchanged looks before they began walking along the path they had found weaved through the deep grass, guns held by their sides, but hands tensed and ready to flick them up if they were needed. 'No children have been reported missing in the last year alone, but there have been at least a dozen missing people ranging from the ages of seventeen to forty two.'

Dean let out a low sigh. 'So where did the children come from? And the people found, the four adults. They accidents or-'

'D'ya see that?'

Dean turned as Sam whispered urgently to him, cutting him off mid-sentence. 'See what?'

Sam broke away from his brother and headed back the way they came, ducking as he reached the cob web his brother had broken through.

'Sam!' Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him, stopping him from walking forward. 'Sam, what was it?' His voice was low and demanding and he fixed the younger with an intense stare that could be translated as a 'and don't you dare try and lie'.

Sam pulled his gaze from his and looked back out towards the area he had seen it. 'I'm not sure, maybe a light.' Sam lifted his beam and scanned the darkness behind him, but the small beam didn't highlight more than several feet either way of them, the light sparse any further than that.

'A light? As in a window or as in a flashlight?'

'I don't know….Let's just keep moving.'

'So the ravine is to the west of us right?' Dean cast a concerned gaze towards his brother, the younger, to the relief of Dean, missing the look as he kept glancing back behind him. 'Sam!'

He stopped his persistent staring and sighed. 'What!?'

'The ravine?' Dean snapped, but as Sam's eyes moved behind again he softened his tone, sensing whatever they had seen was bothering the younger. 'You still see it?' He looked around them, his green eyes not seeing anything other than dark, trees and dirt.

'No. Yeah the ravine is that way…you wanna head over there first?' Sam asked, as he pointed his thumb to the left of them. 'Or where the children were found?'

'Children first….that way right?' Without waiting for confirmation he crossed in front of Sam and headed off down another trail.

Sam glanced behind him one last time and this time he saw a bobbing light, the white glow like that of a lantern moved between the trees ahead, it moved back and forth before coming to a stop, directly opposite Sam.

'Dean.' He hissed. 'Dean?' Looking over his shoulder he caught site of Dean's pale light and the shadow of his form from behind as he moved further away. 'De-' the light began bobbing again and started moving off in the opposite direction. 'What the hell is that?' He murmured to himself.

Clasping the shotgun tightly in his hand he bent low and followed after the light, which seemed to increase in pace the closer, he got to it. The light seemed to swing almost hypnotically and the young hunter followed with earnest, eyes transfixed on the glowing orb that continued to swing and dance lazily ahead. He faintly heard his name being called; he glanced behind him quickly before turning back and following after the glowing orb that was waiting for him to follow.

* * *

The light seemed to get brighter and with a dull click, the flashlight in Sam's other hand turned off and he paused a moment, the click having alerted him and dragging him back to his senses. Bringing it up he banged it on the palm of his casted hand, a broken wrist, courtesy of an un-dead, which still held the gun albeit lightly. The flashlight didn't turn back on and he clicked the button several times, nothing. A flash of gold white ahead had him dropping his hand, letting the flashlight hang loosely beside him.

The light had stopped ahead of him and Sam frowned as he watched it waiting for him, wanting him to follow, leading him away from wherever he had been walking to, the golden white orb dancing and weaving up and down, from side to side, the light enticing. His phone rang in his pocket and he reached for it in an almost robotic fashion, tugging it from his hooded brown jacket.

The light bobbed and moved further back, swinging back and forth in the air, and it reminded Sam of an old Lantern that Jess's parents used to keep on their veranda, which used to swing in the soft breeze above the swing bench, they had spent New Years Eve curled up on together.

Sam frowned and bought the phone to his ear, clicking the connect button. 'Hello.' He grimaced as the phone beeped and a voice told him that the number he was calling was unavailable. He lifted his head warily, pulling the phone from his ear and holding it in the same hand as his flashlight, raising the gun with his other hand at the same time. The light did nothing more than sit there, swinging lazily from side to side.

'Who are you?! Show yourself!' Sam finally snapped from whatever trance he had previously been held in and he called out.

The light merely increased in it's swinging before heading away. The light filled his eyes and for the second time curiosity seemed to overwhelm him and he followed the light into the dark, the flashlight falling from his hands to fall with a dull thud to the muggy earth beneath.

* * *

The ground beneath seemed to get uneven and as Sam followed the light he found his focus on his surroundings dim and he stumbled several times, landing heavy against surrounding trees and the stealthy light feet of before became heavy until he was practically stomping on the ferns and long grass that grew wildly about him.

Then suddenly it went, the light simply snuffing out and plunging Sam into complete darkness. 'Crap.' Stepping forward he tapped the ground experimentally before planting his feet totally flat. He heard something shift loose beneath his feet and swaying he grabbed something that was beside him. Holding to the tree tightly he put a foot out and his hold tightened as there was nothing under his foot, bringing it down and back he found an edge just in front of his toes, putting his foot on the edge he dragged it across and tried to determine if it curved at all. The line remained straight and as he shifted sideways he kept a hold on whatever he could find, foot still dragging along the edge of what he though was part of the ravine.

'Okay so going sideways is okay...turning around without falling…' Sam let out a dry chuckle and shook his head. Holding tightly to the tree beside him he started to move around it, using the tree as a support pole. Satisfied he was facing away from the ravine; he tested the ground and with a smile started walking back.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he scrolled through the numbers until he found Deans, suddenly thankful for the small blue light it emitted once a key was pressed.

It rang only twice, before Dean answered.

_Sammy! Where the hell are you!?_

Sam scratched the back of his head and replying softly he said, 'Uh…I don't actually know.'

_Fuck Sam, why'd you walk off….we have no idea what we're hunting here, you don't just leave without telling me….and then ignore your phone…._

'Sorry…I-'

_Sam?_

Sam held the phone to his ear, standing less than a few feet away was the bright light and this time as the light swayed he could see a small pale figure standing behind it, the figure flickered in and out, but he could still make out the child sized form.

_Sammy! Answer me dammit!_

'I'm here.'

He could hear Dean moving and he started walking forward, eyes on the swinging light that was trying to lure him back to the ravine.

_What's happening? Can you tell me where you are?_

'Uh I don't know what happened…I think it was the light, it did something…I followed-'

_You followed! Where are you Sam? What can you see?_

Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 'Just trees and the light-'

_Well whatever you do don't look at it…now landmarks? Anything?_

'The ravine…It tried leading me off the ravine…Must be what's ki-' The rest trailed off with a yell as the ground beneath him gave way, and his hands flung outwards.

His phone hit the earth with a dull thud and Dean's yells echoed out the receiver.

* * *

Sam hit the water hard, the icy temperature shocking him enough that all air in his mouth was quickly expelled and he sucked for air, taking in large amounts of water. Kicking frantically he propelled himself up and broke free of the dark water, taking in large gulps of air and coughing as his throat burned and tickled from the amount he had ingested. 'Jeez.' He coughed and treaded water as he span around trying to determine where he was, but it was so dark that he had no idea where he was. 'Dean!' He looked upwards at the hole at least twenty feet above him, calling hopefully for his brother.

Swimming forward, as best as possible with the weighty cast on his right hand, he tried to find the waters edge. 'Where the-' He started coughing again and dipped below water, taking another mouthful as his chest heaved with the coughs. He waved his hand as he came up and to his immense relief his hand hit rock, knuckles grazed as they rubbed against the hard surface.

Grasping the rocky ledge he began pulling himself up and onto it, coughing and gagging. He sucked in a lungful of air and gagged a second time before throwing up, a watery bile splattering the rock.

'That's disgusting.' He pushed himself up, casting a disdainful eye at his now ruined cast, Dean was gonna kill him, the last thing they needed was another trip to the hospital to replace it, especially now the cops were on their asses.

Lifting his head he squinted until his eyes suddenly grew accustomed to their surroundings. The steady drip of water from somewhere behind him echoed eerily in what Sam thought to be a large cavern. Turning he swayed, then frowned, his eyes taking in the rippling lake behind him, the water would have been pristine and a glistening blue in the day, but from what he could make out in the dark, the pool was a still black lake that rippled now and again as water and loose dirt from the hole he had opened further dropped into the centre.

Moving over to the wall he put his left hand on it and started walking, his hand sliding alongside him to act as a guide, so he knew he was carrying on in one direction. The wall started to curve and he planted both hands on the wall until he hit a bump and he spread his hand out, there was a wall here, but no way out. Turning around he tried moving to the opposite side and his breath quickened as he came upon dead end after dead end. The underground cavern had no way out.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay guys, I'm so sorry about the long, long wait for a story to be put up and I was so unsure on this fic, and was putting it off on posting more and more, then finally decided if I don't put it up it'll get scrapped and I didn't really want to delete it. So I hope I didn't disappoint with the wait and I hope you're all reading and liked the start, I'm still a little unsure on the idea and story, but I thought I'd take the chance. Thanks to everyone who's waited patiently and PLEASE read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 2

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Dean slapped the obstructing branches away, his feet pounding on the dirt, the soft thuds echoing through the trees as he hurried frantically forwards. He'd been searching for almost an hour, he'd found the ravine and had searched the surrounding area of the mile long edge, but it was a large area and so far had found no sign of his brother. He had been calling his brother's phone time and time again, but every time he reached voicemail and he had yet to hear the annoying and simple ring tone trilling out nearby.

'Sam!' He stopped and yelled again, his flashlight piercing through the dark. His beam caught the eyes of a deer and he started, dropping the light as the creature bolted. 'Dammit….SAMMY!'

Dean froze as a flash of light caught his attention and turning he narrowed his eyes, green eyes cautiously eyeing the now glowing orb several metres ahead of him, the light swinging back and forth ever so slightly, his lips twitched and lifting his arm he pointed the shotgun at the light, but at the last moment hesitated as the light continued to swing, glow brighter before dulling, then dancing as it tried to lure him forward, he took two steps forward.

There was the sudden sound of a stick snapping as Dean's heel hit the ground, the crack had him blink and he, without hesitation fired the still raised gun. The rock salt passed through the light and it was almost like a bulb suddenly dying, the light flashed once before disappearing with a wind swept scream. Lowering his gun he smiled. 'Take that bitch.' He picked up his flashlight.

The smiled disappeared as quick as it appeared, as he remembered what he was doing and breaking into another run he headed in the direction the light had appeared, he'd be dammed if he lost the only family he had left.

* * *

His watch remained stuck on ten past nine, so Sam had no idea how long he had spent with his back to the wall yelling up at the hole for his brother. His voice was growing hoarse and he was trembling from the cold as his soaked clothes clung to his skin. Brushing his hair from his face he walked back towards the water and sat at the edge, his eyes scanning the dark surface. His eyes danced back for a moment taking in the decayed corpse he'd stumbled upon earlier and closed his eyes, that wasn't going to be him. He turned hazel green eyes to the water.

'Wait….' He lowered himself back into the water and taking a deep breath sank beneath the surface, kicking he moved himself to the far side, till his hands hit the solid wall. His hands moved across one another as he moved along the wall, hands searching for what his eyes couldn't see.

After a minute or two his lungs burned and ached for air and he surfaced quickly, took several large gulps of air, before sinking back under the surface. After two more rises to the surface he finally found what he had been searching for, hands gripped the top of the underwater tunnel and he levered himself down, using his grip on the top to anchor him. His eyes sought out nothing and he pushed himself back up.

'Okay Sam…' He spoke out loud. 'This might be your only way out, how else does the water get in here…you can do this….' He took in his breath and dived beneath the surface again, hands gripped the tunnel and without another moment of hesitation he pulled himself in and started swimming.

He could feel the edges of the wall either side of him as his arms moved outwards and he could feel the rock above him as his body did what came natural and tried to float upwards. He felt his lungs beginning to burn and he kicked with much more enthusiasm, his body desperate for oxygen. His fist banged the wall and he let several bubbles escape his mouth.

Just when Sam though he couldn't take anymore he felt he roof above him rise and twisting his body, he followed it up, hands clawing through the water. Eyes managing to make out shapes above him, and as the last of his air left his mouth, his head erupted out the water and he took in vital oxygen with a harsh gasp.

'Damn.' His hands slapped the water and he let out a choked cough and started swimming forward until he met wall, the water he had swum upwards and out of, nothing more than a five foot wide pool between the wall and the edge.

Pulling himself out the water Sam remained on all fours until he felt he had taken in enough oxygen and the dizziness he felt moments ago had departed. Getting to his feet he pushed away the soaked strands of hair that clung to his face and staggered forwards, un-casted hand pressed flat against cold stone to keep him on a straight path. _Where is the damn exit? _He met hard surface and pressed against it. 'No!' He slammed his fists against it. 'No! No! Come on!'

Sam lifted his head and looked around, hands clawing at the rock. 'Please….Help me out here…' He muttered to no one, bowing his head and pressing his forehead against cold stone.

* * *

The leaves crunched underfoot, a twig snapping as he bent low, fingers brushing the dirt, outlining the print. Lifting his flashlight he scanned the area and started forward as his beam reflected off something in the grass. Fingers curled around the cold handle of Sam's flashlight. 'Dammit.' Putting it in his pocket he stood up straight and moved back in the direction of the ravine, hoping that he had now found the correct section, and Sam.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialled Sam's number, a sharp trill ahead increased his brisk walk to a sprint, and he ran in the direction of the simple ring tone. 'SAM!' Snapping his phone shut he ran another hundred metres or so in the direction he had heard the phone.

Dean skidded to a stop and falling to his knees his hands reached for Sam's cell, which lay discarded in the dirt, turning it in his hands he shone the light on it, scanning the phone for anything that may indicate that Sam was injured, doing the same with the ground.

'Then what happened?' He snapped as he found no sign of blood or scuffed dirt that would have told him if Sam had been in a fight, he thumbed the screen of the phone idly, squinting through the dull lighting, worried green eyes searching.

He was about to stand when he heard the plink noise of something hitting water, it was followed quickly by another coupled of plinks and he crept closer to the sound pocketing the phone and lifting his light higher, shifting dirt made him pull up short and he bent low pushing aside the damaged undergrowth, his light flashing over the two foot wide hole that was obscured in the dark. Dean reached forward and ran his hand along and ran it across crumbling and smooth edge on one side, the drop a mere foot from where Sam's phone had lain.

Moving as close as he dared he moved the beam of the light over the hole and leaning as far forward as he could, ducked his head and swept the light around the inside. The pale light only just reaching the bottom and glittering off the water below, but from the position of the hole, the water was all he could see. 'Sam?! You down on…Sam! Sammy?!' He pushed away with a growl when he heard nothing, no voice, not even a splash of water or shift of feet; Dean ran his hand over the lower half of his face. He had no idea where to go from here. 'SAM!'

* * *

There was nothing there, nothing behind him, nothing to his left or right, just the sound of water lapping gently against the wall. Sam stepped forward rubbing at his arm, trying to get himself warm. He was too damn cold. Crouching once more at the waters edge, being careful to balance his weight carefully so he wouldn't fall, he watched it and his eyebrows rose in question as he took in the movement of water, turning his head he stood up and balancing on a thin ridge that ran the side of the pool, something caught his eye and he moved until he was standing beside it, he let a smile grace his features briefly as he as carefully as possible, ducked and looked inside a tunnel set back in the wall, a trickle of water running from inside it to land in the larger pool beside him, the ripples causing small wavelike effects.

Glancing around for another possible way he knew this was more than likely the only possible way out and shifting his body he pulled himself into the narrow space.

The water dripping from ahead and from himself slicked the floor, causing the rock to slime and slip under him. The tunnel led upwards slightly and it was difficult to make the climb, his hands and knees sliding under him as he crawled through the small space, completely blind again to what might be ahead. Twice he slipped and slammed his knees into the ground and he took it all with nothing but a flinch.

* * *

The tunnel began to widen slightly and Sam let out a deep pained sigh as his hand hit deeper water submerging him to above his elbow and the inside of his cast refilled with water.

Crawling forward still, Sam lifted his hand and to his relief found the walls were getting higher meaning he could now get to his feet and walk crouched, the water however got deeper as he walked forward and as the silence consumed him, he found himself murmuring to himself and coming to the conclusion that this underground system seemed to be all connected.

Sam stumbled as his toe hit a dent in the rock and he was too busy trying to keep himself upright, that he didn't test the deeper area with his foot, and in a blink of an eye he hit a ledge and his whole body was once again submerged in chilling water, his head snapping back as he tried to grab a desperate mouthful of air in that split second before he fully submerged.

The water was moving, which meant it had an opening somewhere, and he quickly tried rising to the surface, his hands raised above. They hit solid walls and Sam pounded at the roof, he couldn't get out, there was nothing above him but pure rock, he clawed at the stone above, and kicked furiously, eyes widened in shock and fear. The water grew faster in speed and Sam so focused on what was above didn't see the tunnel dip and his head cracked against stone…his vision darkened and his body succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

The hole was a good drop down, but Dean wasn't willing to climb down without knowing what was actually down there, whether it was just the water, or much more. Lifting himself up he pushed himself forward, making sure first that he knew how to get back to the hole if he could find no other way to get in.

Keeping his shotgun ready beside him, he crept forward, eyes and ears alert to all around him. Twice he caught sight of the lantern swinging in the distance, trying to lure him towards the direction of the ravine and he grunted in disgust, making sure that he kept his eyes focused ahead and made no contact with the thing, it seemed he had to be looking into the light, for it's trance like effects to work on him.

He had walked several hundred feet from the hole when he heard the rushing of water. 'The two kids.' He whispered to himself, running forward towards the river, his light bobbing and dancing off the surrounding foliage.

Dean stumbled down an embankment, leaves skidding from under him, almost sending the older hunter to his knees.

'Sam!' He called out again and slowed to a stop by the river bank. 'Sammy! Dammit where about were the children-' He span sharply gun raised, flashlight positioned directly under to illuminate the trajectory the bullet would take. The beam of light highlighted the outlines of someone in the distance, the movement having alerted him. The tall figure even crouched, and from this distance was unmistakeable to Dean's eyes and lowering the gun he ran towards them.

'Sam!'

* * *

He came to consciousnesses abruptly as he slammed into a rock, the pain woke him instantly and with a choking gasp he dipped under the cold water, taking in mouthfuls of water, dirty and gritty to taste, different to the cool almost bottle spring water from the lake he had fallen into beforehand. Fighting against the pain and pulling out the rest of the strength that had for some thankful reason kept him living, he fought his way to the surface.

As his head broke from the water he started coughing, deep whooping coughs that caused his chest to constrict and his throat to ache, his hands thrashed and he kicked, desperate to pull himself out of the water. Blurred eyes sought earth and his wish was finally granted as the water pushed him sideways propelling him into the bank. Quickly fingers dug into mud and grass and with a muffled yell he pulled himself up until his elbows rested on the earth, the river biting at his legs, the rivers phantom hands, lashed around his feet, almost as if the water itself was trying to physically pull him downstream

A familiar yell caused him to push harder, his chattering teeth made it hard to answer without fear of biting his tongue and he gritted his teeth and with a hard kick from his legs he finally left the water. Another yell and this time he let a smile appear on his face and bracing his hands he pushed himself up.

'Sam!'

Hands encircled his upper arms and he was slowly pushed back down, a familiar face hovering into view and he nodded his head, his teeth still chattering like crazy.

'Sam? Sam, talk to me.' Fingers pushed his dark hair from his face, green eyes searching his face with a frown.

Sam moved his arm and placed his hand on the wrist of the hand that held him, squeezing it.

'You feel like ice.' Dean hissed, pressing the back of his hand to Sam's face. 'What happened Sam?'

'Mmm….kay.' He coughed and the grip on his arm tightened.

Dean shook his head, eyes trailing over the pink river that ran from a cut on Sam's forehead, the blood watered down. 'Okay you ready?' Without waiting for a reply he pulled Sam to a sit, cursing softly as he saw the pale appearance to Sam's skin and the tinge of blue on his lips. 'Come on, we need to get back to the car.' He lifted Sam's arm and placed it over his shoulders, before wrapping his other arm around Sam's waist.

Sam nodded and forced his legs to stand, leaning heavily against Dean as he did. They stumbled several steps before Sam muttered something and leaned away from Dean gagging; Dean braced him and winced as Sam threw up the water he swallowed, murmuring quiet comforting words as Sam retched. His heaving soon stopped and lifting his head, he looked up at Dean before he went completely limp in his brother's hold, once again falling into unconsciousness and this time taking both of them down hard.

'Sam!'

* * *

He was hot, that was the first thing that came to mind when he awoke. The second was that his eyelids felt so heavy, and it took several attempts before he could finally pry them open, almost regretting it as light assaulted his sensitive eyes. Once he grew accustomed to it he stared upwards, blinking in confusion at the sight of the ceiling above him and his brow scrunched. Hands pushed at the blankets restricting him, cocooning him. _I'm in a motel. _

'Dean.' The call came out harsh. Kicking at the blankets he worked almost robotically in his attempts to free himself. Pulling his hand free, he attempted to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, but ended up slapping himself in the forehead, his hand numb and un-coordinated, and he let out a groan, because that didn't help his headache at all.

'Dean.' He swivelled sideways and slid his legs out from under the rest of the covers, planting them firmly on the soft beige carpeting that lined, what Sam could see, a fairly decent looking motel room. Hazel eyes still blinking he put his hand on the cabinet next to the bed and used it to help him to his feet, his hand immediately grabbed at the waist of his boxers as he felt them slip slightly and he looked down, someone had changed them and at the same time he noticed the same person had put a new clean tee on him, though it was slightly too big. Scanning the room for the third time he looked to the open bathroom door. _Where the hell is Dean? _Using the wall he moved unsteadily to the bathroom.

* * *

Dean pushed the Impala door closed a little harder than intended. Muttering curses under his breath, he secured the brown bag in the corner of his elbow and reached into his pocket for the motel card key. With a curse the keys slipped through his fingers and in an attempt to grab them he dropped the brown bag spilling its contents out onto the gravel, but thankfully keeping hold of the starbucks cup in his other hand.

'You know what I don't have time for this!' Dean growled as he snatched up the items throwing them back into the bag, ripping it in the process. 'Fucking…'

His intent to be away from Sam for a mere ten minutes, ended up being nearly half hour after he had been unfortunate to end up with a newbie at the till of the gas station, who ended up somehow jamming the till and charging him for the wrong gas pump. Dean was not in a good mood.

Arriving at number thirteen, he balanced the loose items in his arm, while attempting to slide the card key through the slot and not spill his coffee, after three attempts he managed and using his elbow to press down on the door handle he pushed it open with his leg. Cringing as it slammed into the wall behind.

Lifting his head to see if it had woken his brother, he was greeted with an empty bed. 'Sam?' He dropped the items hastily onto the table and slammed the door shut. 'Sam!' His mind flashed back to just over a month prior when Sam had almost been killed by a fellow hunter, and the same fear he felt, finding the motel empty and then being forced to sit in a chair unable to warn his brother of the danger intended for him, re-surfaced momentarily. 'Sammy!'

The sound of the toilet flushing was soon accompanied by the clink of the door's lock being pulled across, and Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was even holding. 'Sam, are you alright?' He rapped gently on the bathroom door and took a step back as it pulled inwards. 'Sam?'

Sam groaned and nodded, slumping against the doorframe, his head was killing him.

'Come on; let's get you back to bed before you end up kissing carpet.' Dean stepped forward to help, but paused mid-step eyes analysing his brother. 'Sam….stand up as straight as possible for me.'

Sam frowned but nodding he pulled himself straight and lifted his head, his eyes met Dean's and he gasped, bleary eyes suddenly wide as he found themselves eye level with one another. Sam's mouth opened several times with no noise. Dean did the same for a second before he snorted and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing before finally speaking. 'Uh Sammy….um...you've shrunk.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay if you haven't guessed by now, my younger story is slightly different from some others, so I hope that doesn't disappoint and that this chapter wasn't too bad…it was a tiny bit longer than expected, but I couldn't get it shorter and end where I wanted it too…but oh well LOL. I hope this wasn't too bad and that you're still reading and enjoying.

**Thank you!** So much to all the wonderful people who reviewed, it means a lot…I wasn't sure on this chap, so kept tweaking and tweaking until I decided to just post! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED!


	3. Chapter 3

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 3

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Sam waited a second before he let out a whimper and grabbed Dean's shoulders, headache suddenly forgotten during his mild panic, he shook Dean once and his voice came out almost squeaky as he demanded, 'What did you do to me!?'

Dean lifted an eyebrow in question, eyes bright with laughter, dulled slightly at the accusing question and his brow furrowed at the accusation. 'Why would you think I would do this?' He moved closer so he could help manoeuvre a clearly shocked Sam to the bed.

'You always hated…Dammit!' Sam grabbed at the waistband of his boxers as he felt them slip again, pulling away from Dean, he swayed and Dean quickly grabbed for his brother, his hand catching hold of Sam's right hand as he flung it outwards to correct his balance.

Sam pulled his arm away out of reflex, causing him to stumble, and Dean managed to push him gently in the direction of the bed, which he landed on with a soft thump, nursing the arm.

Dean watched Sam for a moment, eyeing the way his brother was cradling the arm and realisation hit him. 'I think it should be okay…you remember the doc we took you to after you ruined the last cast in the pool? He asked, Sam frowned and Dean carried on, 'he said it'd only need another week….besides I couldn't leave that on ya.' Dean pointed to the water slimed and mud covered plaster that had once covered Sam's right arm, the once white cast now sat in pieces on the table, the wooden top layered with a fine dusting of plaster, making it seem like someone had poured icing sugar over the surface.

Sam didn't bother to even glance at the item in question; instead he was twisting his injured arm. Then looking up he let out a short laugh. 'Dean, I think it is healed anyway, I mean it doesn't even feel like I've been wearing a cast at all.' He sounded as surprised as Dean looked.

'It doesn't?' Dean frowned. 'You mean you're arm doesn't feel weak or sore?'

Sam nodded wide eyed and as if to prove he turned and whacked it against the surface of the drawers beside, not even flinching as his skin met wood and the sound of flesh hitting hard surface resounded through the small room.

'That's not possible….I mean it should at least be….' Dean ran a hand over his face, before taking Sam's arm in his hand and expertly checking the limb for himself, Sam reaction was then to frown and wrench it from his brother's grip, earning him a disapproving and rather perplexed glare, which turned into staring as Dean started studying Sam's face with an expression Sam couldn't figure out.

Turning from his brother's scrutinizing glare, Sam lay down flat on the bed and with a heavy sigh, lifted his arms and covered his face, before he too pulled his arm away and began twisting and watching the limb, almost as though he had never seen an arm before, because surely there would be some muscle wastage of some sort…Lowering the limb he frowned and rolled his head to look at his brother. 'Dean what happened?' When did we get here? Where were you?' The questions that he had been harbouring in his mind spilled out in quick succession.

Dean frowned as he collected his coffee and took a sip. 'One question at a time Sam. I went to put some gas in the car and stock up on some….' He paused as he recalled the first question. 'Wait you don't remember what happened at all?' Dean stood at the end of his bed, his eyes narrowed.

Sam rubbed his eyes, remembering to evade the bruise and cut on his temple. 'Not much, I remember a light and water…lots and lots of water.'

Dean nodded and moved to the table before returning with a few objects in hand. 'That sounds familiar….remember you told me that you'd followed a light, which had tried to lead you off the ravine. I found your cell next to a hole in the ground…you must have dropped it when you fell ….here put this in your mouth.' He handed Sam the thermometer, who obediently did as was asked. 'I'd been looking for you for at least an hour and a half Sam…I realised that maybe if I went to where the kids bodies were found than I might find some clues…. That's where I found you crawling out the river I had to carry you to the car…' He trailed off as the thermometer beeped and he pulled it from his brother's mouth. 'About normal…finally.' Dean squinted at the numbers before to Sam's annoyance; he laid his hand on his brother's forehead, and then rested the back of it against Sam's cheek.

Sam grunted and swatted the hand away.' Low?'

Dean had backed up hands raised in defence, accompanied by an annoyed eye roll. 'You were bordering hypothermia when I found you…you've been sleeping for nearly eight maybe nine hours...I was this close to taking you to the hospital…' He indicated with his thumb and forefinger, a centimetre gap between the two 'If you hadn't woken in the next half hour….Sam? You okay?'

Sam's forehead creased and he shook his head, obviously Dean had noticed his expression as he had racked his mind for some sort of idea to what might have happened. 'Fine I guess...' Dean scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to brush through his hair that had fallen into his face.

'Sam you…where's the scar from your arm gone?' Dean pulled the hand that was moving through Sam's hair down, and stretched the arm out, twisting it gently.

Sam frowned and peered at his arm, running a finger over the crease of the inside of his elbow, where a pale faded scar that ran from just above it to about an inch downwards used to lie. Truthfully he was surprised Dean had noticed, because he probably wouldn't have. It was a scar that had joined his many others when he was eighteen and had been thrown into a glass cabinet. He shrugged pulling his arm away. 'Maybe it faded completely.'

Dean gave him an incredulous look, which turned into another annoying scrutinising stare, as Dean turned his head slightly, like a dog cocking his head when he didn't understand something, and frowned.

Sam waved his hand at him unnerved. 'Stop staring at me.'

'Sam, that scar you got when you were nineteen, the one on your hip.'

'From the rottweiler?'

'Yeah….do you still have it.'

'Of course I do….' Sam mumbled, mind flashing back to that moment in time when Dean had failed to tell him that the owner of the house they were breaking into, had three fully grown rottweilers, one of which had cornered him in the kitchen. He pushed his boxers down a little on the right, '…not…it's gone. What the hell?'

Dean nodded and biting his lip he reached for the duffel, ignoring Sam's questions as to what he was doing, he pulled out their dad's journal and flipped it to the back.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked for a third time, running his left hand along his right arm, still not quite used to being without a cast.

Dean sat back down on the bed and started pulling some photos out the back; he threw two down and pushed the rest back in the sleeve. He turned both around to face Sam and the younger Winchester didn't like the face Dean was making.

'What is it?'

'I…I could tell something was off about you, the height was a big give away, but I was unsure, you know, thought maybe the water made you shrink,' He grinned, the grin of which faded at the unimpressed look on his siblings face, he coughed awkwardly, '…then with the scars…and just now, Sam you're hair is different, it's shorter and more in your face, didn't realise it until you started messing it up worse than usual, and your face, I didn't really notice-'

'Dean what is it?'

Dean tapped the two pictures, one of a seventeen year old Sam, his right arm resting on the roof of the impala as he leaned into it facing the camera, a wide grin on his face, which was streaked with mud, a rifle held in his other hand, the barrel blurred as Sam had swung it gently as the picture was taken. The second was taken last April, shortly after they had reunited after the scarecrow incident, Sam had found an old disposable camera buried at the bottom of his bag, which turned out to be full of pictures of a friend's party in college, and it had one more shot remaining. Dean had been forced to have his picture taken with his brother, the two leaning side by side against the impala, Dean not smiling and Sam with a smug expression.

Sam looked from one to the other before shrugging. 'I don't understand?'

Dean went into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes passed, he returned with the mirror from the cabinet door and held it in front of Sam.

Sam frowned but looked and as his gaze dropped to the photos on the bed his mouth opened in a silent 'O' his face was more youthful and thinner in appearance, the faded scar hidden normally by his eyebrow a little pinker and more prominent. 'Oh god.' He touched his face and looked up at Dean.

Dean gave him a tight lipped smile. 'Sam…I think you've gotten younger.'

Sam let out a dry laugh and shook his head. 'Dean, that's…that's not plausible…it's just….what? How? I don't…what?'

'Well look on the bright side, at least you didn't get turned into a chick, or a kitten again…now that was funny.' Dean shook his head. 'I think you were thirteen, Dad-'

'Dean! Can you be serious for a minute? I'm…I'm…. I'm…Dean!' He snapped, flinging the pictures at his brother before attempting to pull himself to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet round so it looked like he was about to stand.

Dean sighed, watching his brother with an exasperated glare. 'Well I don't….that light you saw, I saw it too when I was looking for you…blasted it with rock salt and the thing vanished so that means it's a-'

'A spirit? Why would a spirit turn me into a teenager again? Why didn't it turn you!?'

'I don't know…but I did a little research on it while you were sleeping-'

'Did you get any sleep?' Sam asked as he leant forward resting his aching head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees, turning his gaze from the mirror and Dean.

'And I think that it could have been a will o'-the-wisp, I mean it all adds up, except this, this it didn't mention…..did it touch you?' He ignored Sam's question, like hell he had slept, because it's so easy when your brother is unconscious, shivering under piles of blankets and has a possible concussion.

'I don't think so…' Sam groaned. 'If my scars and stuff are reverting, why do I still have the head injury?' He rubbed at his eyes.

'Maybe they happened after the thing that caused you to get younger….here.' Dean tossed him a pack of Tylenol and the bottle of water, before approaching the laptop and lifting the lid up. 'You still look like shit…Get some more sleep and I'll research and see if anything like this has happened before and see what more lore I can drag up on the will o'-the-wisps.'

Sam fumbled as the Tylenol and water were thrown at him, and he caught the bottle to his chest, however the Tylenol slipped through his fingers and slipped from the bed. 'Sleep!' He snapped as he leant over to grab the fallen box, groaning as his head pounded. 'Dean I've just lost six years….I'm not going back to sleep!' He caught the box with the tips of his fingers and dragging it back he pulled it up beside him on the bed. Hazel eyes glaring daggers at Dean. 'Pass me the laptop.' He popped out two pills and swallowed them dry, chasing them down with a quick swig of water.

'Sam I've got this…just sleep.'

Sam shook his head, biting back the wince. 'Give it to me.' As Dean caved and got within distance, he pulled the laptop from his hands. 'Maybe _you_ should get some sleep.'

Dean raised an eyebrow in question, not bothering to even answering and watched amused as his brother reacted to the computer screen, eyes squinting and his brow furrowing as the headache seemed to attack him with full force, followed very quickly by a sneeze that had him almost hitting the computer with his forehead as the force of it carried him forward.

Dean smirked and Sam grumbled something before pushing the laptop back, the older brother snatching it up off the cover and setting it on the table, watching the brunette from the corner of his eye.

Sam settled back against the headboard eyes closed, to let them rest…there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now. He pointed his finger at his brother though and opened one eye. 'You tell me everything you find, when you find it!'

Dean let out a heavy sigh but didn't bother answering, instead turning to the laptop and pressing on the mouse pad, resting his chin on his free hand.

* * *

The heavy dip of his bed had Sam sliding sideways and he quickly snapped open his eyes at Dean's chuckle and grabbed at the side of the bed to keep him upright. He blinked several times and then cursed softly, he'd fallen asleep. 'Why didn't you wake me?' He groaned as he wiped at his blurry vision, noticing almost immediately his blinding headache was almost gone and he didn't feel nauseous anymore, though he was certain his nose was getting blocked, and he hoped that he wouldn't be getting a cold, because they didn't need that on top of everything else.

'Well?' Sam asked noticing the scatter of paper on the table. 'Did you find anything?'

'A small something yeah.' Dean sat back down at the table and lifted up a piece of paper. 'I found an article, this guy Danny Train went missing about a year ago right, and two weeks after he disappeared the first kid that you mentioned earlier was found, now this caused a major stir with the family of the deceased because the small infant they found, it's DNA matched that of Train's to the last strand.'

'Serious?' Sam wiggled his fingers in a 'gimme' motion and Dean handed him the article as well as a separate piece of paper with two identical photos on it, one looking a little grainier, an old photo scanned onto a computer by the looks, and the other of the body found. He quickly scanned over the paper, 'so then…the missing people, they….were those kids?'

Dean bit his lip as he thought then shrugged. 'There were only two children's remains found, but there were a lot more missing people than just that of the kids and the adults down the ravine.'

'But the second kid found….' He trailed off as Dean pointed to another piece of paper and he pulled it towards him.

'The kid had been in the water so long her face was unrecognisable, they pulled some DNA and ran it through database, turned out to be a Sarah-Jo Watkins, a twenty two year old that had gone missing almost a month before.' Dean told him putting his hands behind his head and watching his now much younger brother reading through the files himself. 'The police think the scanner mixed up, they don't believe it.'

'So you think this will o'-the-wisp made me younger, and did the same…to these people?' Sam rubbed at his forehead. 'Dean….that…as far as I can remember, there is no lore on willo-the-wisps doing that to people, I mean from what I can remember they're said to be mischievous spirits or malevolent spirits, there's other lore saying that they are the spirits of un-baptised or still born children stuck between heaven and hell. I mean they have dozens of other names….' He paused to rub at his eyes.

Dean sighed. 'I know Sam…you think I haven't looked!' He slammed the lid down on the computer, 'Sam I don't think the Will o'-the wisp did this, Sam, I think something else happened.'

'Something I can't remember.'

Sam's youthful face contort into a frown, before it fell and the younger sibling ran a hand over his face, before looking up at Dean with the expression of his twenty three year old self, and a gaze far too old for his now younger appearance.

Dean sighed and picked up his wallet, opening it to check how much money he had. 'Look go take a shower and get dressed, it's half eleven so they'll still be serving breakfast down at the diner…we can go over the rest of the stuff I found while we eat.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13**- Okay so I hope you didn't get confused and that you enjoyed that chapter must admit wasn't too great, but after a lot of tweaking I decided to put it up...even though now i believe the alerts have stopped working, but I hope you liked it and that you're still interested. Next update Monday night hopefully. Please read and review! Reviews are love! LOL

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR AND READ, IT MEANS A LOT! I APPREACIATE IT!


	4. Chapter 4

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 4

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Dean caught Sam as he stumbled on the back of his jeans for the fourth time, the narrower hips of the now teen Winchester and the slightly shorter legs, which made his now six one frame, meant his own jeans were just too large and they held loose on his hips, the bottom of the legs catching on the bottom of his shoes, which thankfully still fitted, though his clothes didn't, his tee, over shirt and jacket were a little long in the body and the sleeves covered his palms, all of which amused Dean, especially with Sam's huffing every time the younger pushed the sleeves back up, only for them to fall back after a minute or so.

Pulling Sam up straight with one hand he propped open the diner door with the other. 'Sam watch where you're walking.' Dean smiled at the icy glare shot his way, remembering that look well, normally seen after Dean had purposely embarrassed him in front of friends, or when Dad had told Sam that he had to go on a hunt instead of Soccer practice. He shook his head of the memory and to show his brother that it had no affect him, while stepping aside to let an elderly couple pass them.

'Well I wouldn't trip if you'd let me borrow a pair of your jeans.' Sam snapped pushed the door further open so it banged against a vacant chair and Dean stumbled forward slightly as the door that he was partly leaning against was pushed from under his hand.

Dean shrugged, maybe he should have, but then again Sam hadn't really asked him, just hinted. 'Well I'm sorry you were a skinny runt at seventeen……and were a frigging giant at twenty three.'

'Am, Dean! Not were…and it's not my fault you were born short!' He snapped before pushing past the older sibling and making his way to a table in the back. Both brothers noticing, Sam shrinking as he did and Dean smirking, as the group of young girls sat around one of the nearby tables, followed the younger, a blonde giggling and nodding to something the red head next to her had whispered into her ear.

Dean looked over at the elderly couple who were sending him the classic 'youth today' glare as they sat and he nodded at them before making his way past the giggling teens, with a smirk, and slipping into the seat opposite his brother, who was sitting nose in menu, sniffling and from what Dean could see, trying to stifle a sneeze.

Dean leant forward, but before he could even open his mouth, Sam slapped down the menu, not needing Dean to speak, he knew his brother far too well. 'They're far too young for you Dean.' He gave Dean a stern stare before he lifted the menu, well more of a laminated sheet of paper than an actual menu, and continued reading.

'Not for you.' Dean leant back, watching one of the girls and Sam kicked him hard in the shin. 'Ow...What? Technically you are seventeen again.' He grinned as Sam sneezed and the violence of it nearly made him hit the table top. As Sam lifted a hand to his nose, Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He gave his brother one of his best glares. 'I'm twenty three Dean' He snapped, as he reached for a napkin from the metal dispenser to wipe at his nose. He shoved the napkin into his pocket and held out his hand. 'Give me the research!'

'Hang on Sam; let's get the orders in first.' Dean leant back in the chair turning his head slightly to look out of the window they had sat beside, until he saw one of the waitresses pass by and he beckoned to her, snatching the menu from his brother's hands, glancing over it quickly.

'Dean!' Dean could practically hear the pout as Sam protested.

'Are you ready to order?' The brunette pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled tight lipped down at them, pulling a pen from behind the curled hair and holding it over the pad.

'I'll have one of the egg and bacon bagels with coffee, black, no sugar.' Dean smiled. 'Oh and a couple slices of toast please.'

'And for the young man.' She turned to Sam, who cringed at the forty something's choice of words and the snort from his brother as he stifled a laugh.

'I'll have the full breakfast with coffee, white, one sugar, and one of those bagels he ordered. Oh and can I have a side of pancakes and some toast also.' Sam handed the woman the menu and she smiled widely, enough for Sam to see the red smudge of her lipstick on the front of her teeth. 'Thank you.' She nodded and walked away.

'Hungry Sam?' Dean quirked an eyebrow and looked over at his brother.

'I am actually.' Sam frowned. 'Really hungry.'

Dean settled back and eyed his brother. 'Fine, but you're paying. I'm not made of money.'

'Here are your coffee boys.' The waitress returned within minutes and set the correct mugs in front of each brother. 'Your food should be about fifteen minutes.'

* * *

Dean watched, cup halfway to mouth, lips parted awaiting the arrival of the cup, which seemed frozen in place. Eyes watching as Sam devoured a third piece of toast, while his eyes scanned the papers beside his three empty plates, one with the bean sauce and the yolk of one of the eggs, one with the faintest appearance of crumbs and the other smeared with the treacle from the pancakes.

Dean lowered his coffee. 'Uh Sammy?'

Sam looked up and saw Dean's amused stare. Sam lowered the toast onto his empty plate before lifting his coffee, his face reddening. 'Sorry.'

'No, I just don't remember you having an appetite like that when you were seventeen.' Dean murmured. 'Always thought we didn't feed you enough, you were…are, were,' He shook his head 'so skinny.'

Sam gave his brother a some what thoughtful look and brushing the crumbs from his hand he piled the plates in the middle of the table, before reaching for several sheets of paper that were stretched out around the mass of crockey. 'So I've been looking through the articles you've found…and I found this.' Sam handed Dean a sheet of paper with a picture of what looked like a young boy of maybe four or five. 'This kid was found wandering the forest, found by a passer by walking her dog.'

Dean nodded indicating to Sam he was following him. Sam continued. 'When the woman asked his name, he said he was called George Marks.'

Dean frowned and mouthed the name several times, before Sam placed another sheet on top of the first. 'George Marks went missing, ten years ago, four days before the boy was found. He was thirty one. They didn't have the DNA evidence to back up who he was, probably didn't even think about it.'

Dean picked up the two pieces of paper comparing the man with the picture of the frightened and confused boy. He held up the child picture to Sam. 'This kid still alive?'

Sam shrugged. 'I have no idea…but so far that's the only one I've found that has_ said_ he has a connection with one of the missing.'

Dean smiled. 'That's enough…we just need to find out what happened to the kid and see if he has a local address.'

Sam nodded and grabbed the passing waitress's attention. 'Can we have the bill please?'

'Course Sugar, hang on a second for me.' The waitress nodded as she hurried to the kitchen, almost colliding with the younger blonde that was coming from the other direction.

'I'm going to wait outside by the car.' Sam murmured as one of the girls, who were still seated a few tables down, wolf whistled and then turned laughing to her incredulous friends. Gathering up the papers he quickly exited the diner not awaiting a reply, tripping on the jeans for the fifth time, as he stepped hastily through the doorway.

Dean watched him for a moment, before the waitress stepped up to the table. 'Here ya go.' The woman laid the bill on the table, her eyes wandering over the paper Dean had set down in front of him. 'That's Nathan Donahue.' She suddenly blurted and Dean lifted the sheet and then smirked.

'Really?' He leant forward, a charming grin gracing his features. 'What can you tell me about him?'

* * *

Sam looked up as the driver door opened and Dean slid in, flinging a napkin at the younger brother. 'How long does it- Dean…what's this?' He unfolded it and smirked. 'Got a thing for the older ladies now?'

Dean smiled, looking very smug. 'That is Nathan Donahue's address.'

'Who?'

'A previous George Marks. Kid's pretty well known around here.' He turned the keys in the ignition. 'Poor guy's been in and out of all kinds of psycho units, mental hospitals, hypnosis, you name it, he's had it.' He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. 'He was adopted by the Donahue family when he was seven, apparently whatever this thing is stops at one point and lets you age again, he's fifteen now.'

Sam waved the napkin. 'And this is his address?'

'Yup.' Dean nodded.

Sam lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. 'Too early to visit, won't he be in school?'

'Kid's home schooled refuses to go to public or private.' Dean answered, eyes scanning for the turn off into the street, green orbs darting to his sibling as Sam sneezed and there was a thud as his head rebounded into the window.

Sam rubbed at his head and tried to ignore Dean's snigger. 'Of course, the whole, been there done that.' Sam whispered, quickly looking at his reflection in the wing mirror, before glancing back at the napkin in his hand, not wanting to look at the young face staring back. 'Dean.' He whispered.

Dean glanced at him before looking back at the road, he heard the tone and he frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'Dean….what if there…what if there is no way for me to turn back to myself….this guy….he's had to relive his childhood, with a different family, different school, memories….I can't, I won't go through a child hood again Dean, the demon-'

'Sam!' Dean snapped, in one of those "dont go there" tones, that halted Sam mid sentence. 'Look the demon's not gonna get anywhere near you and besides…we can fix this, we just have to keep digging. The knowledge we have between us and research, and then there's Bobby, Ash and Ellen they might be able to help... I'll get you back to twenty three Sam okay….I promise.'

* * *

Sam sank down low in his seat as the Impala ground to a halt, parked behind a blue ford that looked like it had seen better days. 'I don't even remember what happened Dean.' He suddenly blurted, Dean jumping slightly as his brother suddenly spoke up, the two having driven in silence on their way to George's home, he noticed Sam avoided eye contact with him, instead turning out the window to stare at the pristine two storey houses that lined the sidewalks either side of them. 'What the hell are we gonna tell him?'

'That's why you got me to help…you took a bad knock-.' Dean looked across at his brother then blurted, 'that one there.' Pointing out Sam's window, almost smacking Sam in the nose with his arm as he flung it outwards.

Sam shifted in his seat and stared at where Dean's finger was indicating. 'The blue door?' He questioned.

Dean nodded and pushed his door open. 'You coming or what?' He saw Sam shift and the familiar creaking as his brother exited the car. Moving round the trunk he moved up alongside Sam and smirked.

'What?' Sam mumbled as he waited for a red truck to pass, before stepping out into the road.

'It's just….you're short.'

Sam frowned and jamming his hands into his pockets he hurried across to the pavement and towards the house, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Dean stepped up beside Sam and knocked on the door, both of their heads turning as the net curtain shifted in the front bay window to their right and they saw a flash of red clothing as they were inspected briefly. Stepping from the doorway and onto the path they waited for the owner to come to the door. Sam looked up at the archway above the door frame, whilst Dean eyed a garden gnome beside them.

He nudged Sam in the ribs. 'I think I hunted one of those down in Ohio.' Dean grinned.

Sam slapped him away and turned back to the doorway, ignoring his brother scrutinising the poor gnome and his wheelbarrow. They heard the scraping of a lock and Dean turned from poking the Gnome with his foot, to standing up straighter next to his brother, just as the door was pulled back a fraction, revealing the youthful tanned face of a teenager, who stood just a little shorter than both the brothers, piercing, slanted green eyes observing the two from under long dark hair.

'Nathan Donahue?' Sam asked and the boy turned his head stiffly to look at him, before opening the door a little more.

'Who's asking?'

Dean stepped forward. 'Did you used to go by the name George Mar-' The door was slammed shut and Dean looked over at Sam with a perplexed expression. 'Oh okay….maybe shouldn't have taken the straight forward approach.' He banged on the door with his fist. 'George please! We just need to ask you something.' Dean slammed his fist down again and the door shuddered.

'We just need your help, please.' Sam called pulling Dean away from the door before he put a fist through it. 'Look I just….what happened to you, is happening to me...George...I'm getting younger!' There was a quiet pause and they heard the twist of the lock, before he made a reappearance.

'Please….just leave me alone…I've been through enough, I can't…Do you know what I've been through, the therapy sessions, the foster homes, the lies they say I've been spreading, to see my own son who is now older than me in the same school that I was in….' The boy let out a shuddered breath. 'I can't think back on it anymore, I won't…now leave me alone.'

'Can you just tell us what happened?' Sam pleaded softly.

George stared at him and his eyes softened, both brothers thinking that they had gotten through, but then George shook his head, 'No I can't….just leave, I won't go back into a home….I'm not crazy, it's easier…it's easier just to forget, I learnt that the hard way.' The door slammed shut again.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13-** Okay I'm so sorry, this was ready yesterday…I uh…I forgot to post it…sorry! I hope that wasn't too bad, it was quite weak, but some chapters are needed to move things along and although this story does start a little quiet, I promise it will get better! Hope that wasn't too awful a chapter and you're still reading. Please PLEASE REVIEW…reviews are love!

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED THE LAST CHAP I REALLY APPRECIATE IT GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 5

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

As Sam slammed the door of the Impala shut and sank down in the seat, Dean let out a huge sigh. 'Well that went well.'

Sam turned his head stiffly and sent him an icy stare before turning his head to the right to send the glare out the window.

'Look we'll figure something out.' Dean told him as he started the engine. Sam refused to look at him and stared out the window at the houses, eyes lifting to watch a crow that had landed on one of the fences. Dean sighed. 'Sammy I mean it, there must be something else we've missed.' He tried to catch his brother's expression, but Sam kept his gaze on the fence and bird.

As Dean placed his hands on the wheel and made to move off, Sam ran a hand through his hair and then slid it back down to cover his face, where it remained as Sam propped his elbow on his knee and rested on it. 'Dean I don't remember anything and the only person that does, won't help me.' He spoke muffled into his hand.

'Look you said there were others.' Dean told him as he pulled out of the parking space, noticing the silhouette of the boy standing in the bay window of the house, just watching them, 'and we'll find them Sammy, okay? Just trust me.'

* * *

The russet coated red setter pulled at the lead, telling it's owner that it had finished cocking its leg up at tenth fence post and was eager to move on. The owner, a tall, dark blonde probably in his late twenties to early thirties, ignored the dogs incessant whining and instead glanced back from the blue door house and to the black Impala turning the corner. Sea green eyes darted back to the door and finally down at the dog before a flash of movement in the house drew his attention and his eyes lifted back up to connect with those of the previous George Marks. George shook his head sadly and let the curtain fall. The man's eyes moved back in the direction of the Impala and as realisation hit him he shook his head sadly, giving the dog a tug on the lead, before carrying on his walk.

* * *

Dean shifted through the piles of papers, some yellowing and aged and others fairly new, crisp and white. Dean turned one of the aged sheets of paper and pulled a folder towards him, wiping the dust from the front of the cover, glancing up as he did. Shifting a sheet of paper he tapped the sheet with the pen in his hand, tapping out a small beat as he watched Sam as discreetly as possible.

The youngest Winchester was sat on the bed, his face tight and lips thin as he concentrated on the laptop that was sat on his lap, his fingers skating with ease over the keys without moving his eyes from the screen, the hazel orbs watering slightly from the intense gaze on the screen, which cast a light blue glow on Sam's face.

He looked back down at the papers and brow scrunching he picked one up. 'Sam.' He waited a few seconds. 'Sam.'

Sam too engrossed in the screen either hadn't heard him, or was ignoring him, so without bothering to repeat himself, he threw the pen with a sharp flick of his wrist, his aim was accurate, and the pen bounced off the younger man's forehead, a millimetre from the cut and bruise, causing Sam to wince and for his head to snap up, a hand flying up to his forehead, while his other reached for the pen.

Snatching it up he threw it back. 'What?!'

Dean eyed him and he saw Sam frown and cross his arms. 'Don't use that look.' Sam snapped.

Dean scratched at his head confused at his brother's sudden attitude and as to what he meant. 'What look?'

'You did the look….that one you used to give me when I did something wrong when I was a kid!' He pushed the laptop harshly from his lap and stood up, and headed towards the bathroom, Dean stared after him bemused.

As Sam passed him, Dean stood up also and darted forward to snatch at Sam's elbow, halting the younger and pulling him back roughly. 'Hey!' He pulled Sam around to face him and he frowned. 'Stop for a minute and calm down!'

Sam let out a disbelieving chuckle at the tone. 'You sounded just like Dad….Dean, did you not just hear yourself?!' He slapped Dean's hand away and covered his face with a heavy sigh, before pressing his fingers into the corner of his eyes in an attempt to abate a growing headache.

Dean stopped and studied his younger sibling, suddenly realising that maybe he was finding it difficult to look beneath the surface to the twenty three year old hidden within the seventeen year old shell. Brushing a hand over his head and ruffling his light brown hair he sighed and the two stood watching one another, Sam gazing at his older sibling with sad and frustrated eyes.

'Sorry, I'm just…trying to remember and I can't….and I can't find anything online that indicates what could have done this or if there are any other-'

'Sammy.' The 'calm down' tone had paused Sam mid sentence. 'I get that you're frustrated about this but you need to slow down and not let it get to you.'

'Not let it get to me! Dean I look seventeen!' Sam spread his arms wide in the classic 'look at me' pose. 'And what if I get younger! Those reports we found! Not a single one of those bodies found were over seven years old!' He snapped.

Dean sat down remembering how worked up Sam would get when he was younger and figured that the hormones in Sam were pretty much at a high rise. He watched Sam pacing the room. 'Well it won't get to that point.'

'You keep saying that Dean, but you know what, you don't know that!' Sam snapped, running his fingers through his hair. 'Or is there something you haven't told me?'

'Nothing on changing you back, but I have found some more survivors.'

At this Sam stopped his pacing and looked over at him. 'What?'

'Three more, out of thirty two missing people, only three others, not counting Marks, was found alive.' Dean told him. 'The only problem is I'm not too sure who are who, only one of the three ever admitted to being someone who had gone missing.'

Sam sat in the opposite chair as Dean sat back down. 'That's what I was trying to get your attention for, until you decided to have a mini tantrum.' Sam scowled and snatched the paper from Dean's hand. 'I managed to track the missing people all the way back to 1984.' Dean told him. 'Todd Martin and Alexander Haynes went missing July the 12th 1984….a week later a five year old boy was found close to death by some hikers.' Dean handed Sam a grainy yellowed sheet of paper.

'What happened to him?' Sam asked, not taking his eyes from the picture of the sick boy printed on an old newspaper, asking for someone to come forward.

'After several weeks he recovered and…' He picked up a separate piece of paper and scanned it, 'was adopted by the hiker's who found him.'

'And the others.' Sam asked.

'Uh a six year old girl was found wandering along the highway in 1988, during the time period of four years there were three missing people, two of which were woman, like before no name was given….she was adopted out also.'

Sam nodded and Dean sighed. 'There were no more surviving found until 1991, the last one, a small girl was found by a fisherman, the girl was found floating in the river, the man managed to restart her heart and she was sent to the hospital while the area was searched for her family members. When the girl woke….she was estimated at four years of age….she claimed to be called Eleanor Mason. Eleanor Mason was one of four hikers who went missing about six days prior to her being found. Two of the four, a thirty year old Tessa Morgan, her sister, and a thirty four year old Leo Mason, her acclaimed husband, were found at the bottom of the ravine.' Dean looked up at Sam. 'The remaining missing was Eleanor Mason's twelve year old daughter…she was never found.'

'Oh god…that poor girl.' Sam whispered.

Dean nodded. 'Then in 1996 George Marks was found.' He rubbed the side of his nose and lowered his gaze back to the picture. 'This Eleanor chick was sent from foster home to foster home, she was never adopted and at eighteen she was sent to an asylum.' Dean looked over at Sam. 'That was two years ago.'

'She still there?'

Dean nodded. 'Think so, she's under the name that the doctors at the hospital gave her. Maria Oakley.' He dropped his head and fingered the papers in front of him located the address. 'The asylum's about a mile out of town.'

Sam nodded and standing up he grabbed his jacket from his bed and began putting it on. Dean grabbed his own from the back of the chair, swiping the keys from the stand before Sam could reach them. 'Yeah like I'm going to let you drive my car like that.'

As Dean was pulling open the door he heard Sam call his name. Turning he felt his heart twist at the weary and frustrated expression on the younger man's features. 'Yeah Sam?'

Sam pulled in his lower lip and chewed it in frustration. Dean frowned and coughed to alert Sam he was waiting. He lowered his gaze to the table. 'All these…most of these kids found, dead and alive…they were all young, much younger than I am….and they….they were all found about a week after going missing. Dean I don't think I'm….I think I'm going to get younger.' Sam whispered, hazel eyes flicking to look at the papers that littered the table, and the confused frightened faces of the children found alive, and the innocent faces of those that didn't in the coroners reports and police files.

'You don't know that.' Dean told him, pulling the door open quite forcefully.

Sam glanced behind him to the bathroom and caught sight of himself in the mirror. 'But what if I do…and these people….they found no cure Dean, none of them. If there was one….don't you think they would have found one by now.' He twisted to stare at his brother, who stood paused in the doorway. 'Dean?'

'I don't know Sam!' Dean snapped. 'But there is always a cure.'

'Not always Dean.'

'Where supernatural is concerned, there is.'

'That's not true! There have been no known cases of a werewolf reversal and vampires?' Sam argued, flinching as the door slammed shut, hard enough to rattle the frame and Sam looked up to see the plaster splinter on the ceiling.

'Dammit Sam!' Dean snapped, causing Sam to look back across at the older hunter. Dean narrowed his eyes and eyed Sam with an expression in his eyes that Sam couldn't quite place.

'I'm right Dean.' He stated softly and Dean shook his head before exiting the room, leaving his brother standing beside the table. Sam let out a rattled sigh and as the rumble of the Impala's engine started up, hurried out towards the car, the papers floating to the floor as he knocked the table.

* * *

As the small buzzer over the door went off, the receptionist looked up from the computer, putting a hand to her ear piece as the wire was pulled and it almost slid from her ear. Pushing away the strands of blonde that had fallen from her clip she glanced up, a fake smile plastered across her spray tanned face, whitened teeth glinting in the light of the reception area. The young twenty year old, clearly not wanting to be working there, soon caught sight of the visitors and the smile twisted into a pleased grin and she pulled the ear piece from her ear and leant forward, straightening her shirt. 'Can I help?' The smirk on the face of the slightly taller man could have literally made her melt.

'I hope so.' He leant over the counter to read her name badge. 'Holly.' He smiled up at her and the teenager next to him scoffed and cleared his throat.

Holly reluctantly drew her gaze from those gorgeous lips and eyes, her eyes skated over his body appreciatively before glancing at the teenager standing beside him. With his dark shaggy hair and expressive hazel eyes and obviously well toned body for someone his age, she probably wouldn't have said no to him either, of course he'd need to be a couple of years older mind.

The teenager put his hands on the desk drumming the surface with his fingers. 'We're here to visit someone.'

'Oh uh name?' She turned to her computer.

'Maria Oakley.'

Holly looked up, fingers hovering over the board. 'Miss Oakley?' She frowned. 'Miss Oakley has no family and only one friend that visits on Fridays…can I ask why you need to speak with her?'

The brothers exchanged looks and Dean scratched at the back of his head. 'I'm doing a paper…uh…for school.' Sam started, eyes flicking up at Dean quickly, cringing at the idea, they hadn't really thought this through well enough.

Dean looked down at his brother, but didn't interrupt as Sam tried to improve his idea. 'The school wanted us to write a paper on past events in the town….I thought that Maria's story would be quite interesting….It was all over the papers….'

'I'm sorry-'

'Please.' Sam whispered, staring into the woman's blue eyes. 'I really need this. The school rang.' He turned the corner of his mouth down and even Dean had to look down as his brother turned the puppy dog eyes on full force.

'We didn't receive any calls….I can't….I'll get…' She trailed off as Sam let out a heavy sigh and dragged his arm from the counter, letting it fall to his side limply.

'Come on Dean.' He murmured, sounding like a child who'd had his favourite toy stolen. 'I guess I'll have to find something else…before Friday….' He let out another heavy sigh and Dean had to suppress a smirk as Sam's eyes still in puppy eye mode lifted to look at Holly. 'Thanks anyway.'

'Wait.' Holly called as Sam neared the door. 'Let me just go see if she'll talk to you...I'm sure she'd enjoy the company anyway...poor girl doesn't get many visitors.' The woman shrugged.

The brothers shared a look of triumphant that no one else would be able to decipher and Dean punched Sam gently on the shoulder as Holly hurried away and they moved back towards the desk.

'You should revert back to a teenager more often Sammy.'

Sam shot him a confused look and Dean smirked. 'You're a better actor now then you were before kiddo.'

Sam scoffed and turned as Holly came back towards them. 'She said she'd be happy to talk to you.' She smiled at Dean, who returned with one of his own. 'Room 18, you've only got fifteen minutes okay, anymore than that then I'll get into trouble.'

Dean and Sam nodded. Sam smiled sincerely. 'Thank you.' He nodded and followed Dean down the hall.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13**- Okay I got this one done fairly quickly, so thought I'd put it up for you all to enjoy…now the story does start a little quiet, but will pick up, so just bear with me okay guys. And I hope you're enjoying it so far. Next chap up by Friday hopefully! ….hope it's not too boring for you. And you can see Sam is starting to worry, while Dean is trying to make sure he doesn't, poor Sammy…. PLEASE keep Reviewing, reviews are love

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE SO FAR! I APPREACIATE YOU TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 6

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Eleanor was sat on the clean white sheets of her bed, pulling at her mahogany dark hair with her right hand, running her fingers through the light waves, while her left hand fisted in the crisp sheets. As her door clicked open she turned to look at Sam and Dean, hand pausing so it tangled in her hair. Her dark eyes jumped from brother to brother and then back to land on Sam. She smiled crookedly, but the weary pained look in eyes, a look far too old for her youthful appearance, didn't disappear. 'You wanted to speak to me.'

Sam nodded and stepped forward. 'My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean.'

'You don't want to talk for a school project do you?' Eleanor spoke softly.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Sam shook his head, not wanting to lie to her, something about her stopping him. 'No.'

Eleanor smirked, 'Didn't think so, no person would want to write about me for a school paper, I may be locked in an asylum and _look_ like a simple twenty year old, but I'm not like that bimbo on the front desk….you're a reporter aren't you!? Though brining the kid along, that's a nice touch.' She looked to Dean as she spoke. 'So what do you want to hear…huh….about my insanity, my illusions of what I saw, what happened to me!' She snapped. She saw the soft expression in Sam's eyes and she faltered, her eyes reading wisdom to old for such a young man in his.

Sam crouched opposite the woman and he smiled at her. 'Eleanor-' He paused as the girl gasped and tears pricked in her eyes.

'You…you called me Eleanor, only, only Alex calls me that.' She grabbed Sam's arm and Dean made a move as if to step forward, obviously not happy with her move, but Sam put a hand out.

'Alex?' He questioned.

'You're…it happened to you to didn't it.' She whispered, squeezing Sam's arm gently and sliding off the bed to crouch in front of him, her eyes watering.

Sam nodded and Eleanor turned to Dean, cautious. 'What about him.'

'My brother, he knows…Eleanor, can you tell me what happened?'

She let out a sob and shook her head. 'I don't remember everything…just….That I'm not who they think I am…I'm not called Maria….I have a family, but they don't want to believe who I am.' She held a hand to her mouth. 'They wouldn't even…let me to…my Dad's funeral….they wouldn't…won't come see me…Look at me, I'm the same…I am….' She looked into Sam's eyes, blinking back at her own tears. 'And I won't say it, I don't care….I will never deny who I am, never.' She whispered. 'They can pump me full of drugs and they can put all this crap in my head…but I am Eleanor Jane Mason….I am.'

Dean stood behind Sam. 'How did you get turned into a kid Eleanor?' He asked, ignoring the glare from his brother at the cold and abrupt question.

'We were running.'

'Who are we?' Sam asked.

Eleanor put her hands over her face and shook her head. 'I fell…god I fell….and I let go of her hand, my baby, my baby.' Sam and Dean understood now she was referring to her daughter and Sam placed his hand over Eleanor's and squeezed it gently, trying to offer some comfort to the woman who was now rocking back and forth. 'We couldn't find them.'

'Who? find who?'

'My husband and Sister….oh god…it's all my fault….why am I alive!?' She sobbed. 'Why make me relive my pathetic life!?' She tapped her chest with the flat of her palm, directly over the heart. 'What did I do to deserve this!?'

Sam shook his head. 'I don't know.'

'What happened when you fell Eleanor?' Dean crouched beside Sam. 'Eleanor, what happened when you fell?' He repeated, as she shook her head.

'Water….just water.' She whispered. She covered her face. 'We fell…landed in water…'

'Anything else?' Sam asked as she repeated it again, several more times, as though desperate to get the information out in the open.

'I-'

She was interrupted and the three both looked up as the door clicked, and a young woman walked in. 'Maria sweetie…' She trailed off as she saw Sam and Dean, Who are you two?' She hurried forward towards the weeping woman. 'Maria? What did you do?' She looked accusingly at Sam, and Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder and pushed himself to a stand, standing in front of him in some sort of protective stance.

'He didn't do anything.' Dean snapped, stepping towards the nurse. Sam having to reach out and pull him back as he recognised the expression on his brother's face, noticing Dean was seconds away from saying something he might regret.

'Maria?' The stern nurse lifted her hand as if to place it comfortingly on Eleanor's shoulder.

'Stop it!' Eleanor snarled recoiling from the woman's hand. 'It's not Maria, it's not!'

Sam stepped forward to help as Eleanor shoved the woman away and rose to her feet, dark hair falling across her face and sticking to tear stained cheeks. 'Eleanor?' Sam whispered, offering a comforting hand to the woman.

The nurse caught the name and she looked between Sam and the distraught woman. 'Oh for - Who let these two in….you need to leave…now! Security!' The nurse shouted. 'Maria you need to calm down.' As Sam and Dean remained standing the nurse shouted again and Eleanor lunged for Sam, curling her fingers around his wrist.

'Alex can help you!' She shouted as she attempted to keep her hold on Sam despite the nurse's prying fingers. 'He can!'

Sam tried holding on. 'Where can I find him?' He asked, as the door opened again and a doctor and a member of security stepped inside.

'What's going on here?' The doctor ran forward. Eleanor was screaming her name now and trying to push the nurse and doctor away from her. Sam's hand released.

'Get these two out of here!' The doctor yelled towards the security man, who nodded and grabbed hold of Sam's arm pulling too harsh for Dean's liking.

'Hey!' Dean snapped and ripped his brother's arm from the hold. 'We're leaving.' The security didn't look like he was going to argue, despite being a good couple of inches taller than Dean and with a good heavy build; he obviously saw something in Dean's eyes that left little for argument. The man stepped aside and Dean pulled Sam past.

* * *

The two hurried past the desk, Sam cast a quick look at Holly, who was staring down towards the room. 'Keep moving Sammy.' Dean pulled on his arm and Sam nodded following his brother, neither stopping till they reached the Impala and slid into their respective seats.

'Well that helped.' Dean growled as he slammed the door shut and sat back in the seat.

Sam pressed a hand to his nose, waiting for what felt like the building of a sneeze, to pass, before speaking, 'We learnt something Dean….Alex.'

'Yeah that's real helpful Sam….we didn't even get a last name.' Dean put the key in the ignition, and looked at Sam as he turned it and put the car in gear. 'So how the hell are we supposed to find him?' He pulled the car out of the small car park and started heading back towards the motel. 'Sam?'

'She lost everything Dean.' Sam didn't look away from the window. 'Her whole family…herself.' He lifted his hand and traced a pattern on the window. 'She had nothing left, to be locked up in an asylum where they treat her like she's crazy, just because she wants to be…to be herself….it's not fair. She has no one, none of them did.' He looked at Dean and then back to the window. 'Nobody deserves that.'

Dean's hold tightened around the wheel, till his knuckles turned white. 'Yeah….'

'Can you imagine being four years old and having the memories of a whole other life….it must have been horrible.'

'Sam stop it.' Dean told him, looking up as the light changed to red, and he slowed the car to a halt; he took the opportunity to look at the younger hunter, who had also turned to meet his gaze.

'Stop what?'

'You feel guilty Sam, for something you don't have to feel guilty for.' Dean told him.

'If we find a cure Dean, I want to help them.'

Dean looked sidelong at him. 'Sam….you can't….what are they going to tell their family's huh? When they suddenly come back after years….what's going to happen to the Donahue family, when they find the child they love has gone missing without answers….it's too late for them.' Dean shook his head.

'No it's not….I mean come on Dean, in about ten years, the kids are going to start being recognised…they may have gotten younger Dean, but they'll grow up looking exactly the same…Look at Eleanor, she's ten years away from being the same age…'

Dean shook his head again and a car behind them beeped its horn. Dean looked up at the light and realised it had turned green. The car honked its horn again. 'I'm getting there!' Dean snapped as the Impala moved forward before turning off down the needed road. Sam had turned back to the window again.

* * *

The brother's didn't speak until they hit the motel room and Sam announced he was the first to take the computer, snatching it up and throwing himself down on the comforter, reminding Dean very vividly of when Sam had done the same at that age years back, and he resisted the urge to ruffle his brother's hair as he did when they were younger, something Dean had always done knowing how much it had used to annoy Sam.

'I'm going to take a quick shower.' Dean told him.

'A shower Dean?' Sam looked at the clock between the two beds and Dean noticed the look he was suddenly being sent.

'Hey, you used up all the hot water this morning.'

Sam waved a hand and nodded before returning his focus back to the computer, as his fingers danced over the keys, and the soft clacks were the only sound in the room, followed five minutes later by the sound of the shower and the lock of the bathroom door.

Fifteen minutes passed and the lock of the door was again heard. Sam glanced up quickly as Dean exited with a towel wrapped around his waist and another being used to rub over his hair. Without a word Sam leant over the edge and pulling Dean's duffle up, he threw it at his brother, who caught it and walked back into the bathroom, grunting a thanks.

'You find anything?' Dean's voice was muffled through the door.

'What?' Sam tore his eyes from the screen.

'I said! Have you found anything?'

Sam shook his head, before forgetting that Dean wasn't in the room and he voiced it instead. 'No….but I did remember that there was an Alexander that went missing, one of the first to go missing.'

'Oh yeah…he and a friend….think it's the same Alex.' The door opened and Dean stepped out in a plain black tee and dark ripped jeans, head down as he re-clasped his watch, shaking his wrist to let it fall back into place.

Sam shrugged. 'I don't know.' He sighed. 'But I did find out that are three Alexander's in the area….Looks like we'll be doing a door to door.'

Dean sat down with a groan, pulling out a pair of socks and slipping them on his feet. He looked up at his brother who was sat with his head propped up on his hand, elbow resting on his knee, free hand working on the mouse pad, still clicking away. 'Okay, two of the houses are two blocks apart; the third is on the other side of town, so how do you wanna do this?' Sam asked, itching at his nose, and then wrinkling it. Dean grabbed for the box of Kleenex on the bedside table, but the sneeze erupted as he threw it.

'You've been sneezing a lot, you getting a cold?' Dean asked, trying but failing to hide the slight concern in his voice.

Sam shook his head. 'No…here, why don't you take the Impala and take the house over the other side of town, I'll take the two nearer to here.'

'Sam I'm not sure we should split up.'

Sam sat up straight and Dean realised that he must have said something wrong, because Sam shook his head moving the hair out of his face and tilting his head slightly sending Dean a glare that he easily interpreted. 'Why!?' The word was spat out quite sharply. 'This isn't dangerous work Dean…we're going door to door, not breaking into a police station.'

'Look Sam, you said yourself you might get younger-'

'So….my mind is still that of a twenty three year old Dean…what, so now because I look younger you can't trust me to be on my own.'

Dean stood up as did Sam. 'You know that's not what I mean Sam-'

'Good, then it means you have no problems with this….we'll meet back here in an hour if it's not him, if it is give me a call and vice versa.' Sam told him and Dean bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to argue any further, also knowing that normally yes they would have split up without any problems, but seeing Sam younger made him feel more responsible than ever for his brother, not only to protect against the supernatural out there, but for the human kind too.

'Fine.' He pulled his leather jacket on and pulling it out the duffel, threw Sam his black one. 'Here'

Sam caught the coat and looked up at his brother, then at the jacket in his arms. 'You sure.'

Dean sighed. 'Well I didn't throw it to you to inspect the stitching Sam.' He smirked. 'It'll fit a little better than your's, that thing practically eats you, besides don't want you to not be able to get your gun quick enough because you're messing with the sleeves.' He referred to the brown one that Sam had hanging off one arm.

Sam smiled back and dropping it, slipped on Dean's jacket, finding the sleeves hung where they were supposed to and the fit was a little better. 'Thanks.' He said, putting his .45 in the back of his jeans.

Dean nodded. 'But if you rip it, bleed on it, drool on it or spill anything down it….you're buying me a new one.'

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes also. 'I'll guard your precious coat with my life…can we go now?'

Dean pulled the door open and put his arm in front of him in a gesture for Sam to pass. 'Ladies first.'

Sam snorted. 'I'm laughing on the inside.' He yelped as Dean slapped him upside the head as he passed.

As Sam headed off down the street Dean called to him. 'An hour Sam!' The brunette lifted his hand in acknowledgement as he crossed the road and headed towards the first house, hearing the rumble of the Impala as it passed, completely aware of his brother's watchful gaze as he passed. God with the way his brother was acting, he felt seventeen again.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13**- I promise we're starting to get there, and for all impatient about Sam's regression, it's getting there peeps okay, I promise! Anyway hope you liked that chapter and PLEASE REVIEW it feeds the soul! Hope you're still reading and enjoying!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY REALLY APPREACIATE IT! KEEP EM COMING!


	7. Chapter 7

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 7

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Lifting his wrist and pulling back the sleeve of his jacket, he checked the time. Twenty minutes had passed and he was on his way to the second house. The first Alexander had been a forty year old five foot seven man, with a beer belly and the starts of a receding hairline….and the only Eleanor he had known was his next door neighbour who had moved to Texas almost three years back. So mumbling an apology for interrupting him, not that he had been doing anything apart from sitting in front of the TV drinking a beer, Sam had checked his phone for a call before leaving for the other house.

The other guy lived in an apartment about two or so blocks down. Arriving at the Blue Moon Apartments he pressed the button for number twelve and waited. After a couple of minutes he received an answering crackle and a young woman's voice spoke. 'Hello?'

Sam looked around and turned to the intercom. 'Hi, I'm looking for Alex.'

'He's not in right now.' The woman spoke. 'Can I give him a message?'

'Uh…maybe you can help me. I need to know, do you or your uh husband know an Eleanor…might know her as Maria Oakley?'

'No sorry, don't know anybody by that name.' She replied and Sam cursed softly. 'Was that it?'

'Yeah sorry for interrupting, thanks anyway.' Sam turned away pulling his cell from his pocket, pulling it out he frowned. 'How did….right, Dean's.' He fingered the EMF in his hand for a few seconds before slipping it back in the pocket he'd found it. 'Okay, what the hell?' Sam paused as he pulled something from the pocket and he wrinkled his nose and his face twisted as he pulled out a half eaten sandwich. 'How on…Dammit Dean.' He smiled at the couple next to him, who had looked over as he had pulled the sandwich out, the woman giving him an odd stare as she herself eyed the mangled food.

Seeing a bin, he made his way over and flung the squashed piece of, what was food, in the bin before fishing back through his pocket for his phone. Wiping off the mayonnaise and some mashed bread form the keypads of his phone he scrolled through his contacts.

He had located Dean's when his stomach seemed to twist and he bent over quickly, hands on knees, eyes squeezed shut as nausea rolled threw him, and his head suddenly spiked with a hot flash of pain. Both disappearing suddenly, just as quick as they'd arrived. Looking up he brushed a hand through his hair and he took in a huge gulp of air before standing up straight. 'What was that?' He whispered to himself, he'd barely got the question out before he felt sick again and he stumbled towards a bench and leant against it. He gripped his phone tighter and without looking at the cell in hand, he located the green button from memory. He'd to press down on it, when he felt an arm on his and someone talking to him.

He stumbled and felt himself being guided around the arm of the bench and sat down, someone still murmuring to him as he rode through the sudden nausea, eyes squeezed shut as he took deep breaths, trying to pull the oxygen in.

* * *

Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist and noted that it had taken him almost fifteen minutes to get here, and another five to find the damn house. Pushing open the iron gate he walked briskly towards the house, taking stock of his surroundings as he moved, from the beaten old ford outside the chipped garage, to the iron gate that ran the length of the overgrown property, the left side of the railings bent and slightly misshapen, where someone had either ran into it with their car or they had gone at it with a sledge hammer. 'What a dump.' Dean murmured as he stepped up the step, eyeing the mass of rubble and rubbish strewn at random intervals on the lawn. The house was vastly different to those that were either side of it.

Rapping on the door, he stepped back and searching the house for any sort of movement. The yellowing net curtains twitched and a small face appeared in the window. The little girl waved and Dean smirked as she leant on the glass and pressed her mouth open against it, blowing out her cheeks. Shaking his head he called to the girl. 'Your Daddy in?' The girl pulled back leaving a circle of drool on the dirty pane, before leaping out of sight.

'Hope you're having better luck than me Sammy.' Dean whispered as he heard a door open and the sound of giggling.

The side gate pulled open and a teenager no older than sixteen came out, a sawn off shotgun in his hands. 'What do you want?' The boy snapped.

Dean raised an eyebrow surprised by the teenager coming towards him with a weapon. 'You gonna wave a gun at me kid? Do you even know how to use it?'

The kid waved the gun. 'I said what do you want!?' The boy seemed confused at Dean's non-plus attitude to a gun being waved in his direction.

'Hey let's just relax.' Dean lifted his hands in a non threatening manner, taking a respective step back. 'I'm just looking for a guy called Alexander.'

'He aint home.' The boy snapped, the small girl behind him pursed her lips and tugged at the back of his dirty shirt. 'He's at work!' The girl tugged again and still not receiving acknowledgement spoke anyway.

'What ya mean Bobby, Daddy's-'

The boy grabbed her arm suddenly cutting her mid speak. 'Shut up Ronnie and get in the house.' He looked over at Dean again, and Dean felt his heart break a little for the siblings, knowing their drunkard of a father was probably sleeping off a hangover inside. He recognised the face of the older sibling, the protective stance, and saw the sheer panic hidden behind a mask, fearing that the stranger before him was here to tear his family to shreds. Dean had met many a social worker in the past and had no doubt that was who the boy thought he was.

'Look I'm not a cop or from CPS…I just want to ask your Dad a question.' He saw the boy relax slightly.

The little girl who hadn't moved looked up at her brother and then back to Dean. 'What's it.'

'I just want to know if your Dad knows a woman named Eleanor or maybe knows her by the name Maria.' The boy had yet to lower the shotgun and Dean waited patiently.

Ronnie grasped her brother's hand and tugged on it, so the shotgun was lowered and Bobby shook his head. 'No…no he doesn't, we don't know anybody by that name.' He grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her towards the house. 'There you had your question, now get off our property!' Tired green eyes met his and Bobby waited.

'Sure…thanks.' Dean waited till he was clear of the gates and in the Impala before he pulled his cell out and let out a deep sigh. Pulling his keys from his pocket he glanced back at the house and bit down on his lower lip. And he mentally thanked his brother for the idea to split up, and thankful that he had ended up with this house instead of Sam. He had seen the look in the older siblings face, recognised himself in the child, the desperation to keep his family together. But he was just thankful that his father hadn't turned to the bottle.

As he lifted his hand to the steering wheel he twisted his wrist to check the time, and figured he'd still have a good twenty minutes to spare before they had to meet up, and Sam hadn't called to tell him he'd found the right person. Turning the keys in the ignition he pulled out of the parking space and towards the motel, eyes flicking to the battered house one last time before he turned the street corner.

* * *

'It's okay kid, but you gotta move, come on.'

Sam felt himself being pulled upright, his arm being placed around someone's neck as they helped him walk. He resisted at first and pulled back, eyes opening slowly to make out the form of a man in his late twenties with dark blonde hair.

'It's okay, but if this happens in view kid, you are going to freak these people out.' The man whispered as he helped Sam walk forward.

The nausea wasn't abating, but it hadn't gotten any worse and as he opened his eyes he ignored the spiking headache and looked up at the man that was leading him into one of the back alleys. He pulled backwards, not wanting to be pulled into a secluded area and fumbled for the gun in the back of his jeans. Ripping it out he spun away and he thumbed off the safety, the gun making an ominous click in the empty alley.

'Leave me alone.' He stood up straighter and pushed the nausea aside as he faced the blonde haired man, who had pushed himself against the far wall, hands outstretched in a friendly gesture. Stumbling back Sam headed towards the opening, keeping his eyes on the man ahead of him.

'I want to help.'

'Just stay the hell away from me.' Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

'Jeez…please kid come on, I can help you.' The blonde man ducked as Sam fired the gun, purposely aiming high. 'Well now you've done it, they're going to call the cops now.'

'Good.' Sam snapped. 'Oh….what's happening.' He groaned, as he doubled over, hands on knees, the gun now aiming at his own foot.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and the other moved to gently pull the gun from Sam's lax hand, the guy put the safety on and threw the gun to the floor. 'I don't know your name, but I know what happened to you. My name's Alex….but everyone else knows me as Michael Styx.' He heard Sam groan and mumbled something, before chuckling. 'Yeah like the band.'

Sam looked up, Alex cursed and grabbing him led, a now co-operating Sam, further into the alley. 'What's wrong?' Sam took in a deep breath and his eyes widened as he saw his hair growing longer in length, till the bangs hung almost to his nose, lifting his hand he let out a gasp as the hand seemed to shrink. Seemed to? No had….Sam felt the jeans sag and loosen and the extra room in his shoes, the jacket that had, for a mere forty five or so minutes, fitted almost perfectly, swamped his scrawny form as he shrunk a good three or four inches. He felt his stomach cramp and he reached out blindly, feeling a hand enclose his. 'Dean.'

'Is that your name?' Alex whispered as he watched Sam grow younger. His eyes widening as he watched the reversion of another child, not having seen this for a good twenty odd years, and his mind flashed briefly back to his own reversion.

'My brother.' Sam's voice croaked as it dropped a pitch and sounded crackly, like a child whose voice had begun to break. 'Sam.'

'You're Sam?'

Sam nodded and felt himself being guided and pushed down, he sat down on what felt like a crate and he grabbed his face in his hands, feeling the tickling of too long hair across his hands. His body shuddered and he waited.

'Sam?' Alex spoke looking around, he saw the outline of shapes passing the alley, and it seemed like no one had noticed the shot that had been fired earlier, lucky for them they probably assumed a backfiring truck.

Sam let out a deep breath and sitting up straight, a youthful teenager's face looked up at the older man, with frustrated and confused eyes. The hazel with the predominant green, blue flecks searched Alex's face for answers.

'What's happening to me?' Sam asked. Cringing at the sound of his now softer voice.

'There's a Starbucks at the end of the next road, it's normally quiet about now, you want to talk about it in there, instead of a dirty alley?' He held out a hand to help Sam to his feet.

Sam eyed his hand warily; he didn't feel anything, no sense to tell him to run the other way. Instead he nodded and let Alex pull him to his feet. He wavered unsteady, his hands grabbing very quickly at the waistband to his trousers as he felt them slip. Not speaking he pulled his pocket knife from his jeans and pulling at the belt, created some more holes and tightened his jeans, before bending to roll up the bottom that were bunched up the bottom of his shin, the jeans leg now far too long, his feet sliding in the too big shoes. Alex stood waiting at the entrance, casting an eye around, watching for any signs that the police would have been called.

Sam stumbled up beside him, his shoes scuffing the ground as he shuffled forward. 'Dammit.' He hissed as he almost tripped. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at Alex. 'How old am I now?'

Alex scratched at the side of his face and cast an eye at him. 'Dunno, fourteen, fifteen maybe?'

Sam pulled off Dean's jacket and thrust it at the man, before pulling up the front of the very baggy tee and inspecting his stomach, he squinted and then sighing he let his tee go and took back the jacket. 'Fourteen….the knife scar I got when I was fifteen isn't there.'

'You were stabbed!?' Alex seemed genuinely shocked and Sam frowned.

'What…oh no, deep cut….uh boating accident.' He smiled. When Alex still continued to stare at him, Sam shrugged and pulled on the black jacket. 'And the scar from where I cut my thumb in the door when I was thirteen is white…so yeah….uh you okay?'

'Why do I have a feeling that you've seen something like this way too many times before?' Alex still had that freaked expression on his face and Sam simply smirked, hoping the smirk would hide the fear in his eyes.

* * *

Pushing open the motel door, he quickly glanced around, and found it void of a certain younger sibling. Pulling back the sleeve of his coat he checked his watch, Sam had another five minutes before the hour was up, lifting his cell he checked for messages, but like the last time, his cell gave no indication of any missed calls or text messages.

Sitting himself down on one of the beds he leant back against the headboard and glanced at the clock beside him. 'Screw it.' Pulling out his phone he scrolled through the numbers and dialled Sam's phone.

The phone went straight to voicemail, indicating that either Sam had no signal, or his phone had been turned off, and for Sam's sake he hoped that it wasn't the latter, because if it was he was going to kick his scrawny brother's ass.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** I was gonna post this tonight, but someone alerted me that my story has lost a lot of chapters and so I decide to post it early to see if it'll correct it…not that you mind LOL…anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it really was kinda a pass through chap to get me where I want to go, but hey, Sam's regressed further, and who doesn't love that right? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you still are enjoying.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!


	8. Chapter 8

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 8

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

'So what do you remember?' Alex asked, glancing up briefly as the waitress set the coffee on the table, placing it next to the thick cut of chocolate cake, which had yet to be touched. He fixed his gaze back on Sam, who was peering through his bangs that hid his eyes, rubbing a finger across his nose. 'It took me years before I pieced together all the memories I had….I hit my head too.'

Sam looked up at that and lifted a hand to the bruise and small cut still on his forehead. He pressed his fingers gently against it, wincing. 'I was walking back towards Dean…I think; my cell was in my hand.' Sam closed his eyes and held his hand to his face. 'I fell-'

'Into the cavern.' Alex interrupted, pulling a chunk of cake off and stuffing it in his mouth.

'Cavern?' Sam whispered, wrapping his hands around the mug in front of him, letting the coffee warm his hands. Behind closed eyes an image flashed, of stone and water…of child's bones and being trapped, the feeling of being….Sam opened his eyes. 'I fell in water.'

'Congratulations on finding the spring of eternal youth Sammy my boy.' Alex joked coldly. 'Easy to remember things when someone jogs your memory. Isn't it?' The older man picked up his coffee and sipped it, eyes still peering over the rim of the white, chipped mug.

Sam was sat almost frozen solid, hazel eyes wide and questioning beneath dark bangs. 'That's not possible…the…' He lowered his tone as a couple walked past the table, the man turning to look at the two of them, the teenager in the huge clothes and hidden eyes and the dark blonde sitting quietly opposite. 'The fountain of youth doesn't exist and believe me, I'd know of these kinds of things.'

Alex paused and frowned. 'There's something more to you and you're brother isn't there? I mean, any other brother would freak out if they saw their younger sibling suddenly revert to a kid again, and you act like it's an every day occurrence.'

Sam lifted his eyes and sighed. 'You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…and speaking of Dean…I should call him. I'm...shit, twenty minutes late to meet him, he's gonna kill me.'' He pushed against the table and made to stand, when Alex grabbed at his arm.

'Sam. I'm going to be twenty nine this year….I'm_ supposed_ to be turning fifty three.' He hissed. 'So right about now, I think I could handle just about anything.'

'Hey! Let him go!' The yell, so cold and demanding, stopped the young hunter from speaking back, recognising the tone and familiar voice.

Sam hadn't even turned his head when was suddenly yanked backwards and to his feet, Alex letting go of his arm and looking upwards to see Dean standing directly ahead of them, eyes ablaze. Dean's hands pressing hard on Sam's shoulders, pulling him against him in a protective gesture, the back of Sam's head was against Dean's chest.

Alex scrambled to his feet and Dean pushed Sam behind him. 'You stay the fuck away from my brother.' Sam clamped on Dean's hand as it reached for his gun, as Alex took a step towards the brothers.

The other patrons had ceased drinking or eating and were watching the scene, some with an amused expressions and others with wary expressions, as the man standing with the teenager faced the other with a look so cold that it sent shivers racing down their spines.

'Dean stop it.' Sam pleaded, his hands still clasped around Deans one hand, and he realised then how young he'd actually become. 'Dean it's Alex…that's Alex.' Dean's hand relaxed and Sam let it go, watching Dean warily.

Alex stood a mere foot from Dean, both of equal height, though Dean was a lot more muscular. Alex flicked blue eyes over both brothers, before meeting Dean's green eyes.

Dean watched him for a bit before turning. The older hunter cast an eye over his brother and let out a breath. 'Oh Sammy.' He crouched a little and covered his mouth. 'Dammit….' Sam's eyes dropped and he ran a hand through his too long bangs, as Dean straightened and fought the urge to grab the kid into a hug.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed…driving round the town for twenty minutes almost out of his mind, thinking about his younger brother MIA and the images of Gordon flashing through his mind. It was only by chance he'd caught sight of the shaggy brown hair and gangly limbed teenager sitting at one of the tables in the coffee store. At first he'd thought it was someone similar, but at one point the kid had turned and there was no mistaking it was him, then when the blonde man ahead of the kid had grabbed at his arm, it was like something had snapped and he was leaping out the impala and throwing open the door before he'd even thought about it.

Alex watched the interaction for a moment, before deciding to speak up. 'Do you want to sit and talk, or go somewhere else?'

Dean looked coldly over at him before nodding to the table. 'Sit.' He pushed Sam ahead of him, placing his younger sibling by the wall, before sitting down. He watched Alex sit opposite. 'When did this happen?' He was looking at Alex, but Sam spoke up instead.

'Not long ago.' He told him.

'You should have called me.'

'He was about to.' Alex told him, earning another glare from the older of the siblings.

Dean's eyes darting to his brother as he heard a muffled cough from beside him. Sam looked up hands till over mouth and frowning, lowered it back to his lap.

Aware Dean's gaze was still on him; Sam cleared his throat and looked over at Alex, it didn't take much to know that Dean did not like this guy and thought it'd be best to get the answer he'd been looking for to start with. 'Look, Eleanor told us to look for you, said you could help.' He waited until Alex's eyes shifted back to him, alert at the Eleanor's name. 'Is there a way to help me….turn me back.'

Alex blinked and there was a beat. 'I don't know.'

Dean saw his brother sag and saw the hopelessness in his brother's expressive eyes. 'You don't know?'

'I never really looked you see-'

'Why?' Sam asked. 'I mean your family, friends….children, wife?'

'My best friend died….I had no family, I was an orphan…nothing much changed for me.' Alex whispered, rolling the half filled mug from hand to hand, not meeting the gaze of either Winchester.

'You were the first guy weren't you, Alexander Haynes, you and a man named-'

'Todd.' Alex smiled as he looked down, his eyes saddening. 'We grew up together in the foster home; never lost contact…looked a lot like your brother.' He indicated to Dean with a nod. 'I watched him die….we both fell….and I watched him grow younger and I watched him die when he fell in the water, trying to get a drink…I tried so hard….we were so...' He closed his eyes and then looked back up. 'I got a new life, I have a wife now and a son, why would I want to change that.'

'Then what can I do?' Sam begged, Dean placing a hand on his arm as Sam stood.

Alex looked down into his coffee, almost regarding it as though the answers lay in the black liquid. 'When I was eighteen, I went to a carnival with my Mom and her birth daughter, my sister….I went into a tent….this gypsy was doing readings….' He trailed off as Dean scoffed and Sam sat back down.

'Don't tell me, Gypsy said that she could help you? They can't be trusted. Gypsies are con artists and occasional dabblers in the dark arts, they couldn't have done anything.' Dean smirked, seating back in the chair and taking a drink of Sam's cooling coffee. The younger of the two sat silent, looking patiently at Alex, he sniffed and Alex fixed on him.

'Carry on.' Sam nodded.

'Sam.' Dean groaned. 'This is not worth our time.' He grabbed at Sam's sleeve and stood up, but Sam simply pulled his hand free.

'Alex…Carry on.'

Dean turned his head and shook it in disbelief; the blonde eyed the hunters carefully before nodding at Sam. 'She knew everything, about who I really was, what I'd been through….she said she was sorry I wasn't worthy.'

Sam frowned. 'What does that mean?'

'I asked her the same and she told me, that she could have helped me, but I didn't have the right….blood?' Alex chuckled. 'I left, but it kept nagging me and then two years later my parents fostered a twelve year old named Maria Oakley.'

Dean sat back down. 'What?'

'Eleanor told me everything that she remembered and it helped answer more questions, she was getting better, accepting, then the carnival came back and we visited….she was there again. Eleanor couldn't accept the woman saying no, she flipped out….and she got worse….till my parents couldn't take it anymore.'

'That's why you visit her….but wait; the gypsy couldn't help her either.'

There was an annoyed groan. 'Sam.'

Sam leant forward. 'Well?'

'Gypsy again said she didn't have what was needed.' Alex sighed. 'Same with George, she couldn't help him either….but she knew more than any person should…and said that she needed something, special, different….Sam, I think you might have what she needs.' Alex whispered.

'Okay that's it, Sam get up, we're leaving.' Dean snapped, pushing the table forward and standing up, he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him from the table. Sam tripped on his too big shoes and Alex reached to help him, Dean managed to right him first however and he pulled Sam away from Alex's reach.

'Stop preaching your crap to my brother, Gypsies fall into the bad category where we're concerned…Thanks, but no thanks; we'll find our own way.' Dean turned and exited the coffee shop and Sam turned to watch his back.

A hand clasped his and he felt something being placed in it. 'Take this….if you want to….just try it, she's got a place in town…you might escape Sam….Eleanor and George didn't get the choice…you might.' Alex released him and ruffled his hair, Sam too engrossed in the card placed in his hand to argue that he was twenty three not fourteen and that hair ruffle was completely out of bounds.

'SAM!'

Sam looked up briefly as Dean barked his name from outside and he tucked the card into his coat and exited also. Stepping outside he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked upwards, still slightly perturbed by the face he, who was always looking down at, was now above him. Dean didn't look down at him, but steered him towards the Impala, and Sam had a sudden flash of an eighteen year old Dean standing beside him, protective still, and he bit his lip and curled his hand around the card in his pocket.

* * *

As he slammed the door of the car he bent forwards, coughs racking through his small frame, Dean's hand came to rest on his back. 'Sam?'

'M'okay.' He cleared his throat as the coughs passed and he sat up. 'I'm fine.' He pulled the sleeves of his coat up over his hands and saw Dean watching. 'I mean it Dean!' He snapped.

Dean turned back to stare out the window, but the car remained stationary, Metallica's Wherever I may roam, playing quietly in the background, the music only just heard over the deep rumble of the Impala's engine. The brother's sat in silence before Sam opened his mouth, Dean however knowing Sam guessed the words and stated simply, 'No Sam.' at that he put the car in gear. Sam's eyes narrowed and he sat forward, Dean's hand coming forward to push him back into his seat in a classic parental way.

Angered Sam slapped the hand away. 'Don't.'

Dean put both hands on the wheel and said nothing. Sam watched him for a minute or two, before shaking his head and running his tongue across his teeth. A few more seconds and Sam went to open his mouth again, this time Dean leant over and turned up the volume.

Sam snapped it off. 'Dean!' He ejected the tape before his brother could turn it back up, and he threw the tape into the box at his feet. 'She could help me!'

'Are you just plain stupid Sam?' Dean snarled. 'The last Gypsy we met nearly killed Dad!'

'You think I don't remember, I was the one that had to drag him to the car!' Sam countered, before he slammed a fist into the door. 'But we have to at least see Dean!' Dean didn't look at him. 'This could be the only way….I won't relive my life…I can't….Not right now, not with….With the demon…with what Dad said, we have no idea what repercussions this could have…I don't have time…My destiny-' He cut off as Dean scoffed and turned to look at him with cold, 'don't go there' eyes.

Neither of them had bought up the conversation over the car as they had watched Susan and her daughter climb into the taxi, not one of them wanting to bring up the promise that Sam had forced upon his brother, that Dean had accepted, not knowing that Sam would still remember said promise when he had woken up the next morning.

'I said no Sam.' Dean said slowly and with a tone that left no excuses. 'We'll find a way Sam, but not with that.' Without saying anything further he turned to look out at the road. The rumble of the engine the only noise now.

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open as the door slammed and the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling out of the parking lot reached his ears. Sitting up he pushed the blankets off and looked at the clock, it was almost half eleven, Dean had probably gone to the bar to hustle some money, he had mentioned it briefly earlier, but they had barely talked after the argument in the car and once they were back at the motel, spent their time researching and calling contacts.

Grabbing at his boxers which threatened to fall, he grabbed a pair of Dean's jeans and a belt and pulling them on, tightened the belt as tight as possible, only needing to roll the bottom of the legs twice, he shrugged his hoody over the top of his tee, the sleeves falling over his hands and the body falling almost to his knees. He lifted his arms up and sighed, still not believing that this was really him. Pulling up Dean's black jacket he pulled it on and checked the pocket, his hand feeling the card and his cell.

Pushing open the motel door, he pulled the lock in and lifted the button, so the latch remained in the door; he hoped he'd be back before Dean returned. Slipping down the row of rooms, he paused outside one of the doors and looking around he crouched and quietly picked the lock. Pushing it open quietly he waited, holding his breath. The occupants didn't stir and smirking he grabbed the sneakers just by the door and stepped back out, closing the door quietly. The occupants not even noticing the disruption.

Lifting the sneakers he looked them over, before he slipped them on and smiled finding they fitted almost perfectly, still a little loose, but he had gathered the kid who was staying in room eleven was maybe a year or two older than he was currently and as long as he wasn't slipping around in shoes a good four sizes too big, he was happy. Besides the kid could have them back….eventually.

Pulling the card from his pocket he read over the name and brushed his hair from his face. Approaching a silver Cadillac at the far end of the parking lot, he managed to pop the lock and climb into the seat. Within minutes the car was purring and Sam prayed that no cops would spot him, as he pulled out onto the road.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13-** Okay guys, I'm supposed to be in bed, I've got to be up in five hours to get ready to leave for my holiday, which is for a whole week I'm afraid, so I'm hurrying to burn some CD's and also try and charge my IPOD LOL…don't know how I'm going to survive without my computer…so I'm also hurrying to get this up for you before I go, hope it was an alright chapter and I look forward to seeing some reviews on my return! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST, KEEP EM COMING! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 9

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Pulling his coat tight around him, Sam kept his head low and hoped that his reasonable five ten height would pass him off as older than his face showed. Several people brushed past, a couple walking home, a woman with her snappy terrier and a group of drunken men, but they paid him no heed as he crossed a road and headed right down an alley.

A flickering neon pink sign drew Sam's eyes up and he studied the flashing sign in the shape of an eye briefly before knocking on the brown door, after a few beats he tilted to the right a little and peered in through the dusty window. The clattering of cans drew him back and he looked down towards the street. His dark hair brushed away from his face and he clapped a hand to his mouth as he started coughing. A snarl and the flash of teeth followed by the clacking of claws from the surprised stray as it darted out onto the street bought a choked chuckle from the young hunter, just as the door rattled and was pulled back a fraction.

Sam looked down and his eyes met, even in the dim light of the hallway, crystalline blue eyes, a rounded pale face, and a mass of red curls, the small five four woman hugged her arms around her, pulling her dark robe tighter around her as a cold wind brushed between them. 'Tainn Grey?' Sam asked.

Blue eyes blinked and Tainn smiled. 'Sam Winchester?'

Sam's eyes widened, before he quickly managed to cover his shock. 'Yeah.'

Tainn cast an eye around the dark alley and stepped back. 'Come in.' She extended an arm and pointed down the hallway. 'You wish to speak with me.'

Sam nodded and curling his hand around his cell, he stepped into the hall and past the small woman, a small shiver running down his spine as she fixed a gaze on his back. Movement on the staircase just left of her caused her to twist and face the young man perched on the steps, his figure just visible in the darkness of the rooms above. She waved a hand at him, the figure nodded and retreated out of sight as she brushed a hand through her hair and followed after Sam.

'He doesn't know you're here does he?' Tainn said matter of factly, seating herself on one of the hideous floral sofas that were placed opposite sides of the room.

Sam hadn't sat down, but was leant next to the window, eyes searching the room, at the remark his eyes fixed on her and she smiled. 'You don't really trust me do you Samuel. You just want answers.' Tainn whispered.

'You're a Gypsy….not that I would have thought it.' He lifted his arm to indicate the surroundings and her appearance.

'Well….the times have changed since the cart and skirts…but some day soon, I would like to start travelling again….Itching to catch up with the rest of my clan.' She smiled. 'But not right now….I have unfinished business.' She looked up him up and down. 'Though I have met many like you Sam.' She played with a gold charm around her neck. 'Many a hunter has passed me in my life time.'

Sam lifted a porcelain figure from the sill and ran his hand over the wings of the fairy figure, not looking up he scoffed. 'You're good….but I need to know….can you fix me.'

'Dear child, you are not broken.' Tainn crossed the room and plucked the figurine from his fingers, before looking into his eyes, she felt a sharp static run through her and she smirked, before putting on a soft smile. 'Come, I'll give you a reading, see if I can help.'

'Alex told me you turned him away because of bad blood.'

Tainn nodded. 'That's true, he didn't have the one child come.' She nodded to a side room and indicated to a chair opposite a tall round top table, which was placed centre of the small room, large red drapes hung one side of the room, a shelf along one half of the wall filled with bottles and herbs, a burning incense stick filled the room with a musky scent and the skull of a cat watched him as he stepped towards the table, fighting the coughs that threatened to spill as the scent irritated his throat further.

'What no crystal ball?' Sam joked, the snarked remark, a good indication that he was nervous, it wasn't every day that he started to resort to his brother's sarcastic attitude.

He waited until she had sat before sitting opposite, eyes dancing from side to side as he inspected the rest of the room, from the battered dark cabinet and the flickering candles, which were the only light in the dim room.

Tainn held her hands out, her robe sleeves riding up, letting her bangles fall and click and jangle as they hit against one another and the wooden table top. Sam hesitated before he placed his on top, palm's side up. Her hands gripped his tightly and her eyes flashed.

'My dear child, I did not see this before.' She crowed as her nails dug into the tender skin. 'You have the sight.' Sam tried to tug his hands free but she clamped down. 'It is dormant, but it was not once before….you're reversion has pushed it back into hiding.' Sam stilled. 'The sight is not a common gift anymore, not among clean blood.' She said her voice low and almost tender.

'I don't have the sight or whatever you call it.' Sam tugged at his hands again, feeling another shiver run through him.

'Yes…it is not as strong as it was, the residual energy in your blood is still there though…as well as something else, that my mind can not fathom.' She whispered. 'I can help you child.' She told him.

Sam relaxed slightly and leant forward. 'You can?'

'Yes.'

'How?' Sam asked. 'How can you help me?'

A bang from upstairs had Sam wrenching his hands free and standing up, eyes watching the ceiling. 'Who's upstairs.'

'The cat.' Tainn smiled. 'Look, it's late, your brother, Dean, will be back at the motel soon….tomorrow meet me at the Park, there's a gazebo at the far end. Be there at midday, I will explain further then.' There was another bang and Sam frowned. 'I see you still don't trust me…but what more can I do?' Tainn played with the gold bangles on her wrist glaring side long at the young Winchester. 'You want to be….fixed…don't you Sammy.' She smirked, blue eyes staring at him.

'I'll be there….but no funny stuff Gypsy….or you'll regret it.' Sam told her calmly as he stepped back.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' She stood up and walking past Sam headed towards the door, she pushed it open. 'We'll talk more tomorrow.'

Sam nodded and stepping through the doorway hurried out onto the street, the mangy stray from before rooting in the dustbin snapped it's jaws as he passed, before sticking its filthy nose back into the garbage, cringing as Tainn's door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

* * *

The Cadillac groaned as Sam applied the brakes and put it in park, hoping the owner wouldn't notice it was parking slightly different from how he had found it. Sliding from the car he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the Impala was absent from its spot outside their motel room and he jogged towards it. Looking around him he pushed on the door hard with his shoulder, it popped open and he caught it with his hand so it wouldn't knock into the wall.

Pulling his arms from the jacket he hooked the edge of the door with his foot and pulled it towards him, before kicking it shut. The door had only just settled into place when he was hit from behind and pushed to the floor, a hand pressing on the spot between his shoulder blades, and another pulling his arm up behind his back.

Only just realizing his stupidity and lack of awareness, coupled with how much weaker he was than usual he started thrashing and he tried throwing his head back to catch whoever had him in the face. Instead the hand moved to the back of his head and squashed his face into the carpet.

'Want to tell me where you were.'

Sam's eyes widened in the classic 'oh shit' expression and he went limp. 'Dean.' The sound was muffled by the carpet which he was still being pushed into and he was pushed again, before he was released, and with a groan he rolled onto his back to catch sight of his brother in the dark of the motel.

Standing Dean crossed the room and flipped on the switch, bathing the room in light. Dean was livid, no, he was worse than that, so angry that he was certain there was no way to describe the hot rage burning inside him. To come back, at nearly one in the morning to find his now much younger brother missing. The fear that had rocketed through him was rival to the fear felt when almost a year ago his brother had been snatched from a parking lot and almost killed by some psycho hillbilly, rival to the sense of fear and loss that he had felt when the second blow had rippled through the depleted house in Indiana, and for those few minutes he had felt as though his world had crashed around him.

He stood waiting for an answer, the expression directed at him made him feel as though he had himself reverted to a younger age, the tense silence making him remember a time when Sam had pushed their dad too far and hateful words had been shouted until Dean had dragged the fifteen year old from the room and into the bathroom, before things had gotten so heated that one of them may have swung.

'Sam!'

Sam lifted his head and his hair fell out of his face as he gazed upwards at Dean, eyes hard and chin jutting outwards slightly in a defiance he had seen too many times.

Sam remained quiet and Dean pushed him aside and snatched up his black jacket. As he pulled it up the card fell from the pocket and as Dean caught the whiff of the incense he also saw the small rectangular card fall.

Sam watched Dean pick it up and he watched as Dean pieced it together and he let out a sigh as Dean looked over at him. 'You went to see the Gypsy.' Dean hissed, his hand practically shaking with rage. 'By yourself…when I said no-'

'Stop it!' Sam snapped. 'For fuck sake Dean! I'm an adult!'

'Not to them!' Dean shouted, startling Sam, as he pointed at the door, emphasizing the people on the other side. 'Not to them…not to the…._things _that crawl in the dark! What if a cop had seen you Sam! Or someone had called fucking child services, have you looked at yourself, the oversized clothes, bruises! And what bout those people who prey on small children, what if a fucking Paedophile had grabbed you Sam!' Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean still carried on and Sam found himself speechless, you look like a child to them Sam! Dammit you've seen what we've hunted, what people can do! Jesus….'

Sam closed his mouth and he briefly saw the fear in his brother's eyes as the older siblings mask slipped. 'Dean….I had to know.'

Dean felt his façade slipping and he turned his head wiping a hand across his face as he tried to calm himself down, Gypsies were people yes, but there were many of them that dabbled with black magic, many born with a sense or with the sight, they may be people, but to Dean they weren't human….and to even think that his brother had gone by himself to see one, when they had had bad experiences in the past….

'I had to Dean…don't you understand!' Sam moved around so he was more in Dean's line of sight and he patted his chest. 'This isn't me…I can't be like this.' He pointed to the card. 'Alex showed me a way…' He noticed the clenching of Dean's fist at the mention of Alex and he took a deep breath before continuing. 'And she can help me Dean…she said she could.'

'What makes you think that this isn't some kind of trap...huh Sam? What makes you think we can trust her?' He snapped coldly.

Sam went silent for a moment, before whispering, 'I don't know…but Dean, what if she can?'

Dean sat down on the bed and twisted the card in his hands. 'What does _she _want out of it?'

'She didn't say she wanted anything, but I'm meeting her tomorrow at the park.'

'What!?' Dean's head snapped up. 'And were you going to mention this to me or were you going to claim to go out to collect coffee and then leave me to find your corpse the next day.'

'Dean!' Sam let out an exasperated sigh. 'Dammit! Okay I get it…I get that you're worried okay, and I understand me turning into a kid again is going to turn you into a mothering bitch…' Dean snorted his denial, 'but you need to trust in me and stop treating me like the fourteen year old that I _was_.'

Dean looked down at the card in his hand before looking up at him. Not bothering to agree or say anything on the matter he changed subject, 'Tell me everything she said.'

* * *

Tainn heard the stairs creaking shortly after she bolted the door and whirling she glanced up as the young man came down from the stairs, with mousy brown hair that was spiked and scruffy and a slightly pointed face, he didn't have much similarity with his older sister, apart from those same striking blue eyes.

On reaching the bottom step, Tainn lifted her hand and smacked him on the side of the face. 'Liam you idiot.' She hissed. 'What the fuck were you doing?'

Liam smirked and shrugged, rubbing the now red cheek. 'Was he another one?' His sister nodded, her red curls bouncing. 'And?'

'He's the one brother.' She smiled. 'His powers are dormant…and I will have to create a spell so I can age him and access them…but he is strong and his heart will be perfect.' She whispered.

'After all this time.' The man smiled, matching his sister's dark smile.

Tainn nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. 'I've waited almost twenty four years, dreamt of this since we were mere children.' She whispered, heading back towards the small study and watching the flickering candles. 'But we may have a problem.' She placed a hand on a bowl in the centre of the candles on the cabinet, tracing her fingers over the surface of a dark liquid.

'Problem, how? This child, they won't be missed. That's why we waited so long after we first passed through, after we learnt of the missing people, why we chose to remain here, to stop travelling….Tainn?'

Tainn flicked her eyes to her brother and her lip lifted in an almost snarl. 'Dean.'

'Who?'

'The brother…I could sense the residual energy of the brother on Sam. He is a strong one, protective.' Tainn muttered, pulling her finger from the liquid she licked the moisture from the tip of her finger, before pinching out the flame of the nearest candle. 'He'll need to be got rid of brother.'

Liam nodded. 'I understand.'

* * *

Dean twisted on the bed, rolling onto his side till he ended up facing Sam's bed. The youngest Winchester had fallen into a restless slumber, the covers pushed to the end of the bed, where Sam had kicked at them in his sleep. The moonlight, which streamed through the thin gap between the closed curtains, landed across Sam's face, and Dean suddenly wished they were that young again, that he could take back the past years. To a time when he felt like everything worked and he didn't have so many questions, a time they didn't have so much loss, or the fear of what might be. Sam rolled in the bed and Dean let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes in his own attempt to sleep.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay I'm sorry it's been so long, I did get back from France on Sunday, but work has been so friggen hectic and I've worked all week! So I'm real sorry bout the lateness, I hope that chapter was worth the wait guys and you liked. PLEASE REVIEW, reviews are love.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! KEEP EM COMING!


	10. Chapter 10

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 10

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Dean was the first to wake the next morning. Pushing the blankets off of him he glanced towards the other bed, and felt relieved to see that Sam was sprawled beneath the covers, and had remained fourteen years old, not having grown younger during the night. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket over the tee he had already been wearing, before scribbling a quick note on the back of a receipt, and placed it next to his brother on the pillow, in case Sam woke while he was out.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he headed for the diner a couple of blocks down, walking so as the rumble of the Impala wouldn't wake his brother, he hoped Sam would sleep till he got back and Dean wouldn't find himself searching once again for a wandering sibling. The sun was only just beginning to rise and so it was at that part of the day when the night has only began to lift and everything seemed a little fuzzy. Faint hues of yellow and pink streaked the sky and a small wind scattered fallen leaves and a few discarded wrappers across Dean's path.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned down the road towards the diner, nodding curtly to a jogger and stepping aside as her wolf grey husky nearly collided with his legs.

Pushing open the door he approached the counter when someone standing up caught his attention and his fists clenched. 'Alex!' He shouted and the dark blonde seemed to freeze half in half out the seat. Turning and seeing Dean he stood up quickly and headed for the door, Dean pushed away from the counter and ran after him.

Alex hadn't got far before he was slammed against a wall and Dean held up a piece of card in front of him. Alex looked at it and Dean slapped it into his chest. 'You could have got Sam killed!' Dean snarled. 'He went to see that Gypsy alone!'

'Can she help him?' Alex stuttered watching the card he had given Sam flutter to the ground.

Dean tightened his fist in the front of the man's jacket. 'If I get my way, she's not going to touch my brother.' He released Alex. 'And you'd better stay away from Sam.'

'I was helping, it's my job.' Alex snapped. 'Since I first came back, since I survived I made it my job to look after these people.'

'And it's my job to look after my brother…and if something had gone wrong and Sam had been hurt…You would be one of the first I'd hunt down.' Dean stepped back and Alex watched him wary, hands braced against the stone readying himself to push forward.

'You can't threaten me.' Alex snapped, and pushing away from the wall he straightened his jacket looking cautiously at Dean. 'I might have just helped your brother.'

'Or given him a death sentence…I get that you want to help, but Sam doesn't need it from you.' Dean growled before turning and heading back towards the diner, slamming Alex into the wall one last time before he did.

* * *

'Up you get Sammy.'

Sam pulled his feet up towards his chest as someone tugged on his foot. Not bothering to even look, he grabbed his covers and pulled them over his head.

He heard an exasparated sigh and tapped the foot harder. 'Sam…dude get up…wakey wakey eggs and bakey.' Dean smirked and when Sam still refused to move, he grabbed the bottom of the covers and pulled hard, before throwing it aside and staring down at his brother, who had curled up into a ball, the large tee he was wearing almost like a blanket in itself. 'Hey! Sammy!'

'Go away.' Sam mumbled into the pillow and Dean frowned at how congested Sam sounded, but knowing he wouldn't get Sam to admit that he was getting sick, he chose not to mention it and silently gave himself a memo to watch it carefully for progression.

'Okay…you asked for it.' Dean moved around to the side of the bed and crouching slid his fingers under the mattress and with one quick movement flipped it, sending it and his younger brother to the floor between the two beds. Sam let out a startled yell and as he hit the floor he let out a groan and a string of colourful curses, which Dean found highly amusing coming from the now fourteen year old.

'Man I haven't done that in years.' Dean smirked as Sam stumbled to his feet and he leant over to pull the mattress back into place.

'And I hated it then too.' Sam groaned and rubbed a hand across his eyes. 'You're such a jerk.' He put a hand on his boxers so they wouldn't slip and tried glaring at his brother, which wasn't too effective with the very youthful appearance and the mop of dark hair on his head, which Sam was currently brushing flat, causing Dean to grin. 'I smell coffee.'

'On the table.' Dean pointed behind him. 'And a bacon and egg bagel if you want it.' He saw Sam studying him and he frowned. 'What?'

'Just wondering if they're safe to eat and drink.' Sam said and Dean snorted in his amusement at the tone.

'Yeah well don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed that you went to see that thing alone.' Dean told him as he picked up a large bag by the door and threw them at his brother. 'Here.'

Sam caught it and slowly opened up the bag, he looked up at Dean and with a suprised expression pulled out a pair of boots, follwed close;y by some boxers, a pair of dark jeans, a plain dark blue tee and a jacket, similar to that of his Carhatt hooded one. Sam blinked several times and a small smile tugged at his lips. 'Dean…what…where, how did you?'

'Hey you needed clothes to wear, your adult ones are just too big, and mine, if you get any….besides the jacket and jeans belonged to one of the waitress's kids…they outgrew em and after I mentioned that my baby brother had come to visit and his luggage had been lost at the airport, she was more than willing to help.' Dean smirked, watching Sam look over the clothes.

Sam pulled his watch around on his wrist, the clock face having swung downwards as his wrist had gotten scrawnier. 'What time did you leave?' The figures on the watch indicated it was gone half nine.

'Bout half six.' Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded and headed towards the bathroom. 'Thanks Dean.'

Dean nodded and stole Sam's coffee, taking a gulp of the cold brew and cringing at the taste as the door locked.

* * *

The park in the centre of the town was quiet and despite being attacked by the horrible colds and devastating weather of the winter, it still looked beautiful, the grass still green, though the trees and bushes were void of their leaves, all but those designed to survive during the winter. The lake in the centre was empty of the ducks and swans that would crowd the waters surface in the spring, yet as the sun that was at its peak shone down, the water shimmered and rippled gently with the low wind that caressed the surface as it passed. An elderly couple were sat at one of the benches next to it, the wife sat close to her husband's side, hand in hand.

The Children's play park sat on the right, surrounded by a white painted fence, the laughter of a pair of siblings as one scrambled to the top of the frame first, declaring herself "King", watched by their mother, they were the only occupants. Along the pathway that ran around and cut through the park, several bicyclists and people cutting through on their way to and from work meandered along the pathway. The path that ran the perimeter and around the lake was framed with the remains of flowers and bare trees and when followed left took them to the basket ball court and in the far corner a large Gazebo, that during Summer months and fete's would hold the local brass band.

Sam was very aware Dean was directly behind him, his brother was practically walking in his shadow and Sam was certain he could almost smell the worry that his brother was emitting. The closer they had got to the Gazebo, the more guarded Dean's expression became and Sam noticed how the older continued to check he was carrying his gun, which Sam had responded to earlier with a, 'What you going to do anyway Dean, you can't open fire in a public park!'

'What's she look like Sam?' Dean whispered suddenly, startling Sam from his thoughts.

'Uh early to mid thirties maybe, short, red hair.' Sam told him.

The gazebo looked empty on arrival, and Dean, just to make certain it was safe, pushed his brother behind him and climbed the steps first, his hand ready to grab for his gun if needed. Once he was stood in the centre Sam stepped up beside him and they looked around.

'She's not here.' Dean said, and Sam noted the almost relieved tone. 'I told you it was a trick...let's go.'

'Dean we just got here.'

Dean let out a heavy sigh. 'Sam, she's not here-'

'Your eyes deceive you then Dean.' Tainn smiled stepping out from behind one of the pillars, she smiled at Sam and Dean lifted a hand and placed it on his brother's shoulder. 'Oh come now, you think I mean to hurt him.'

She glanced behind her as a man, younger than Dean, but older than Sam's twenty three, appeared next to her. 'Didn't think I'd have come alone did you?' She said as the grip on Sam's shoulder tightened and Sam had to hold back the grimace as his brother's fingers pinched skin.

'You bought your brother, I bought mine.' She smiled sweetly.

'You don't look much of a gypsy.' Dean told her eyeing the jeans and blouse.

Tainn sighed and looked to her brother. 'Everyone is so stereotypical these days.' She snarked and her brother just smirked. She lifted her hand and brushed her hair from her face, her bangles clacking together and sliding towards her elbow. 'Like I said to dear Sammy there, time has passed since the days of carts and skirts.'

Sam narrowed his eyes at the Sammy comment and he shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to get Dean to loosen his death grip. 'You wanted to talk, so let's talk.' He stepped forward, but Dean pulled him back and Sam rolled his eyes.

'The protector as always Dean.' Tainn pulled a face and looked to Sam. 'If the boy wants to talk, let him.'

'Just say what you have to.' Dean told her, eyes dancing from the sister to the brother, who was perched on the railings to her right. Not having said a word as of yet.

Tainn nodded, 'I can give you a potion to reverse the effects of the water-'

'What do you get out of it?' Dean snapped suddenly, interrupting her, and Sam looked up at him, a warning glare in his eyes, eyes that Dean did not meet as he kept his focus on the woman standing ahead of them.

'Nothing.' Sam looked to her as she spoke, feeling his brother's grip loosen slightly, but not enough that he could attempt to even break free from. 'Why do you assume we are all bad….Sam came for help, and I'm going to give it to him.'

'I know there is always a price Gypsy…we've met your kind before.' The grip on Sam's shoulders tightened again as Dean spoke.

'You sound as though you don't see me as the same as you, we're both human Dean, born from mother's, made from flesh and blood and bones! But the question that should be asked is how do I know that _you _won't deceive us?' Tainn hissed stepping forward. Dean stepped forward also. Liam leapt from the barrier and Sam hissed a warning to Dean, grabbing the older siblings arm.

'Because we always keep our word.' Dean snapped. 'If we promise to do something-' He cut off mid sentence and he looked to Sam, who wouldn't meet his eyes this time, the thought of Dean's promise to kill him sparking to mind, Tainn smiled almost knowingly.

'As long as you don't try anything, we promise to let you go when it's been and done.' Sam spoke up. 'Now what do we have to do?'

Tainn and Liam exchanged looks and Liam's face once again required the smirk and Tainn looked to Sam. 'Easy, I need a few ingredients; all I need is for you to take me to the water source.'

Sam lifted a hand to his forehead and Dean noticing Sam touch the bruise nodded. 'I can take us there.' He told them.

'Dean?'

'I found the hole when I was searching for you, besides, the closer you get, the better your memory will probably be anyway.' Dean answered eyes still on the Gypsies.

'Excellent.' She exchange silent words with her brother, as the two looked at one another. 'When would you like to leave?'

'As soon as we get everything together.' Dean told her coldly.

'A few hours then?'

'That'll be fine.' Dean said, grabbing Sam's arm and pushing him towards the Gazebo steps. 'We'll meet at the edge of the west side entrance to the forest.' He didn't wait for a reply.

'Dean…watch-' Sam mumbled as he was pushed down each step, before he had to stop, hands on knees as a hacking cough made his body shudder. Dean paused beside him.

Turning from his coughing brother he glanced behind him and then span. They were gone. Keeping one hand on his brother he scanned the gazebo and the area surrounding. His hand was removed as Sam stood up and stepped away, the coughing finally ceasing and from out of his sight he could hear his brother's sniffling nose.

'They're gone.' He growled.

Sam rubbed the back of his hand against his nose and shook his head. 'Dean, I know you don't trust them, and I'm not too keen on the idea either, but don't chase em off, I need their help.'

'We could have done without them.' Dean snapped. 'You know that!'

'But we might not have Dean! You may be happy to play Dad but I can't live like this!' He snapped and the glare Dean sent him had him taking a step back. 'Sorry...that wasn't what I meant...'

Dean said nothing, but looked down at the path, before back up at his brother. After a brief pause he met Sam's eyes. 'Come on.' He started walking towards the park gate.

* * *

'What is the point Tainn….why bother having them lead us, we know where it is?' Liam ran around his sister, cutting her off and halting the older sibling. He brushed a hand through his short hair and looked over her and at the Winchesters as they rounded the lake, the tree obstructing his view slightly.

Tainn sighed and shook her head, her fiery hair falling over he shoulders and into her face. 'We need to get rid of the brother.'

Liam smiled. 'No one would suspect anything if another dead body was found in the woods.'

'That ravine is such a health hazard.' Tainn smirked, as she played with the pendant around her neck.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- So sorry bout the long wait, but real life has been so damn hectic and I've just worked 11 days straight and am so tired! But I hope you can forgive me and that you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, definitely not one of my best and it's more of a move on chapter, but I hope it's alright. Please read and review!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	11. Chapter 11

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 11

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

The wind had begun to pick up as they drove to the forest, the sky growing grey and Dean looked over at his brother who was pressed against the door, head tilted, forehead brushing the glass, as hazel eyes darted back and forth, reading signs and watching the people or animals they passed. As Sam shifted in the sit and pulled his legs on to the seat and under him, Dean was suddenly reminded of days when they were younger, he and Dad in the front and Sam in the back, book in his hands or sitting in a position similar to how he is now. He'd remember glancing in the rear view mirror and watching as Sam, frowned, smiled, laughed…towards the end, frowning and sad eyes were the majority of the expressions he had seen in his brothers eyes, he remembered meeting his brother's gaze and silently exchanging words as they moved onto another town, moved from another hunt, silent words of I'm sorry and I didn't want this for you.

'Dean.'

'Huh?' Dean was startled suddenly from his memories as Sam called him and tapped him on his arm.

'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Dean nodded and cleared his throat. 'I'm fine.' Sam nodded and turned back to stare out the window.

'Dean we need to pull over.' Sam suddenly tapped the window.

'What?'

'There…I think I see her.' Sam tapped the window for a second time and Dean looked over. Sure enough standing beside the trees was Tainn, and skulking just behind her was her brother. Liam was in the shadows of the trees, his face hidden and expression hard to see.

Dean nodded and pulled his car up by the line of the trees. He snagged the back of Sam's jacket as he moved to exit the car. 'Stay close.' He warned and Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. Dean leant over the seat and pulled duffel from the back; he pushed it into Sam's arms and let him go, before climbing out of the car.

'You turned up then.' Tainn smiled, head tilting slightly so she could make out her brother in the corner of her eye. Liam nodded, but as normal remained quiet.

'We moving or what?' Dean said curtly and Tainn sneered, Dean raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue along his lower lip, both him and Tainn keeping perfect eye contact.

'After you.' Tainn stepped back and held out an arm.

'Oh no Esmeralda….after you.' Dean grabbed the hood of Sam's jacket as he rolled his eyes and made to go first, the teenager was pulled back so he was almost standing on Dean's feet and he looked up and behind him trying to meet his brother's eyes, but Dean's eyes were still locked on Tainn's.

Tainn glowered and her hand moved to her pendant, rubbing the smooth surface between thumb and forefinger, she looked at her brother, who shrugged and nodded at the trees.

'You too Quasimodo.' Dean quipped, and Liam pushed off from the tree.

'You know he wasn't a Gypsy right?' Liam scoffed, his voice was soft and his eyes constantly moved from brother to brother.

'Did I sound like I made a mistake?' Dean snapped. 'Move!'

Liam lifted his lip in an almost silent snarl and moved up beside Tainn, the two sharing a knowing look, she lifted her right hand and put it on his forearm and whispered to her brother in romanian, '_A face nu a permite pe el a lua la spre tu Frate , lui voinţă a voi a_ _veni_'

Liam ground his teeth. '_Da.' _He spat.

A hard kick to Liam's back had him falling on his hands and knees and he turned his head to see Dean standing behind him, Sam pulling at his brother's arms trying to drag him back from the fallen Gypsy. 'Dean!'

Dean turned cold eyes to Tainn. 'Anything you want to speak, you will speak so we can understand.' He told them coldly. 'If you-'

'Dean stop it!' Sam snapped, tugging hard on his brother's arm and pulling Dean a few steps from Liam before he could aim another kick at him.

Liam got to his feet and sneering he hissed. '_Arsură înăuntru iad._' Tainn sighed and rolled her eyes. Ignoring her brother's _Burn in Hell _comment she stepped forward and put her hand on his arm, mirroring Sam's movement as he kept Dean from punching the smug Gypsy.

'Boys, can we not get along nicely with one another? Liam relaxed and Tainn released his arms.

'Fine.'

Dean shrugged off Sam's hand and nodded towards the trees ahead, indicating to where a trail wove off to the right, hidden beneath thick undergrowth. 'That way.'

'Excellent.' Tainn clapped her hands together, her bangles creating their clicking music as they bounced off the others. 'Brother.' She forced her smiled wider and planting both her hands on Liam's shoulders, pushed him towards the trail.

* * *

Sam covered his mouth as coughs wracked through him, they were getting more frequent and he was aware of the worried glances he was being "secretly" sent by Dean, the coughs had started out weak, before becoming harsh and hacking, the type that sent your body shaking and lungs rattling.

He was also aware that not only was Dean staring at him, in that annoying overprotective way, but to his surprise Tainn seemed to be staring at him also, though her brother seemed more panicked, and the two would converse quietly among themselves, to Dean's anger, in their Romanian tongue.

As he paused for the fifth time he felt a hand settle on his back and he looked up from his hands on knee position to find it was Tainn. Her blue eyes staring into his own and she looked almost worried; she gave him a small smile. 'Are you alright?'

Sam opened his mouth to answer when he heard the crunching of footsteps and Tainn quickly stepped back as Dean stopped beside them, he stared calmly at the Gypsy woman till she moved away.

She reached her brother's side, Liam was standing beneath the boughs of a large pine, eyes following the swift movements of a thin squirrel that leapt from branch to branch, with bent tail and one ear, it was a pitiful creature, probably driven from it's drey by a larger squirrel who would have more luck surviving the Winter than this one. Liam followed it till it disappeared out of view before slowly dropping his head, ready to listen to his sister. '_El este bolnav.' _Tainn whispered.

Liam looked over at Sam. 'Then we mustn't hang around much longer, if the boy grows too sick-' He spoke in quiet English, but stopped as Dean and Sam drew nearer.

'How much longer?' Liam asked, his eyes on Sam, but question directed at the older of the two.

'I carried him for about a mile, the hole was a few hundred metres from there.' Dean told them bluntly. 'We're heading in the right direction.'

Tainn nodded as did Liam and the two moved on. Sam went to follow when Dean pulled him back and to face him, crouching so he was eye level with him.

'Sam don't go anywhere alone with them okay.' Dean whispered. 'Something's off.' He checked where the Grey Siblings were before looking at Sam.

'Dean-'

Dean shook his gently. 'No Sam….I don't trust them! And if there is something I have always trusted, it's my instinct, it's never been wrong before, look don't get me wrong, I want you back to normal soon too and I'm sorry if I've been acting like an ass, but just trust me okay.' He searched Sam's face and Sam nodded.

'Okay.' He agreed.

* * *

They walked steadily on for another fifteen or so minutes, before the rushing sound of water was soon heard from close by, and if Dean was to guess, he'd say the river was only about four metres or so to his right. After a couple of minutes Dean's assumption was correct as the river was soon visible through the branches of the trees, the glint of what remained of the days sun glinting off the surface.

Tainn and Liam were walking ahead, keeping even pace with one another, while Dean walked between them and Sam, who was lagging behind a little. He had still been coughing and several sneezes had also began to make themselves known, and during his efforts to watch out for Sam while he had them, Dean had then started noticing the Gypsy sibling's stares and murmured conversations, which had become more frequent as his brother's coughed more often.

'Sam you alright?' Dean stopped and waited for his brother to catch up.

'M'fine Dean.'

Sam went to pass when he stumbled and let out a whimper, Tainn whirled immediately and Dean grabbed for Sam's arm, Sam's hand in turn reached for him, and his brothers small hand latched tightly to his brother's arm, fingers twisting frantically in the fabric. Dean was surprised by Sam's desperate grab to his arm and he sank with Sam as the younger hunter fell to his knees, one hand latched on his brother's jacket and the other falling from the jacket sleeve to lay across his stomach.

'Sammy! What's wrong? Sam?' Dean grabbed his face and lifted it, so Sam's eyes met his. 'Sam! Answer me!'

Tainn hurried forward and lifting her head she tilted it slightly jutting her chin at Dean, Liam nodded. The older hunter too preoccupied with his brother to notice the silent exchange between her and her own sibling.

Tainn moved to Sam's side and put a hand on his shoulder as he hunched further and groaned again; eyes squeezed shut and his nails digging into Dean's jacket, pinching the skin underneath. 'Dean….Ah God….' Sam gasped as his vision blurred as his head spiked before dulling to a deep throb that had him clenching his teeth as he fought the rolling nausea that suddenly consumed him.

'What's happening!?' Dean demanded before he grabbed at the Gypsy and tightened his hold around her upper forearm, the woman noticed to feral almost dangerous look in Dean's eyes and the bangles jangled loudly as she fought to pull her arm from his hold.

Liam took that moment to run forward and without looking Dean pulled Tainn hard and rising up he span and threw Tainn into her brother's arms, Sam's hand falling to hit the dirt so he was on hands and knees. Tainn sent Liam staggering back and Dean pulled a gun from the back of his jeans, the ominous click echoed through the still forest and neither reacted as a crow cawed harshly and took flight at the sound.

'Neither of you move!' Dean shouted, lowering one hand from its hold around the handle he kept the gun pointing at the siblings, Liam placing himself between his older sister and the weapon. With his free hand Dean reached down and put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam immediately grabbed hold and Dean felt the small hands latch onto him.

'Dean.'

At that small pain laced word Dean felt his heart ache and his gaze left the brother and Sister and to his own sibling and he took a sharp intake of breathe as Sam lifted his head and used Dean to help him to his feet. 'Dean.' He whimpered again and Dean's hand dropped and he dropped to his knees in front of Sam.

Sam lifted his hands and held the shaking limbs out in front of him, the sleeves of the jacket that had fitted perfectly before, now hung loose off him, the sleeves covering the entirety of his hands and he felt the shoes shift beneath his feet, jeans hanging loose. He saw Dean lift his hand almost reluctantly and push the hair from his face, before pulling it back and softly swearing.

Where Dean was knelt on the ground, his upper body straight as he rested on his knees, the two of them were practically eye to eye, Sam only being a little taller, large hazel eyes, flecked with green and blue stared with a panicked expression as he lifted small hands and touched his face. 'Dean.' He whimpered again, as if he couldn't say anything else, because nothing else seemed to come to mind.

'Sammy…I….shit.'

'How old?' Sam whispered, his voice so small that Dean wished that Sam didn't have that older mind, so he could pull the small boy into a crushing hug and push away the frustration and fear he knew his brother was attempting to hide.

Dean offered a small smile. 'About ten.'

Sam covered his face and stood still waiting for the small feeling of nausea to abate and for the spiking pain in his head to leave.

Tainn grabbed her brother's arm and spoke in hushed tones, '_frate acum trec.de la will a fi art.hot. parfum timp_'

Liam looked at his sister and then over at Dean, who was talking to a smaller Sam, he smirked and tilted his head to look at her. 'Now? Are you sure?' Tainn nodded. 'What about the water.'

'We can get it after, while I take Sam to the car, you can go fetch it….He is becoming more suspicious, I heard them earlier.' Tainn whispered. 'It's now or never, Dean's…I think he knows…now brother, we must…'

Liam looked over at the brother's and pulled a switch blade from the pocket of his pants. 'Be ready.' He told her and Tainn nodded.

Positioning himself he placed his feet slightly apart and adjusting the switchblade so he was holding the tip of the blade between thumb and forefinger, he raised it above his head. With an effortless move he launched it at Dean's unprotected back.

* * *

Sam lifted his head as Dean asked him if he was good to move, and Sam nodded. The glint of something caught his eye and the hazel orbs widened as he saw the flash of the knife as it was flung, Dean frowned and turned as Sam yelled and he cursed his stupidity and lifted his gun, a little too late, as he grunted and pain coursed through him, warm liquid slid over flesh.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sooo sorry for the long wait…but works been a right bitch, I've been having some problems with my right hand which is reducing computer time and my family is being hectic as well as now encountering a strong bout of writers block sighs BUT I WILL finish this story, though the waits may be slightly longer than used to be, this story will be completed, I promise. So please please please REVIEW and let me know you're still enjoying…hope that chapter weren't too bad.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	12. Chapter 12

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 12

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

'DEAN!' Sam grabbed Dean's jacket, his small hands resting on his upper arms, where he felt his hands slide on the blood that wept from beneath the knife that was embedded in his brother's upper arm.

Dean grunted and lifted his head, Sam had seen the flash of the knife and reacted, before Dean was able to tighten his hold on his gun and spin, Sam had pushed him to the side, but with his weaker strength and Dean's sudden resistance, he hadn't been pushed far enough, and the knife instead of landing a fatal wound and hitting Dean in the heart from behind, buried itself in his arm, the gun arm, causing his weapon to fly from his grasp as his hand reacted to the sudden burning pain.

'Dean! Dean!' Sam's cries sounded frantic with his childish voice and it spurred the older brother's mind into clearing and attempting to push the pain away.

Dean realised he had yet to answer his brother and he gritted his teeth and forced out a usual, 'I'm fine….God….Sam we-'

'You missed!' Tainn outraged scream sent Dean into action and despite the pain he pushed Sam away and scrabbled through the grass and leaves for his gun. Footsteps crunched, the sound of someone running towards them.

'Sam!' Dean shouted at a warning, and as he did caught sight of the gun and lunged forwards for it.

There was a click and Dean looked behind him to see Sam standing over their bag, a sawn off in his hands, the gun looked huge for his smaller frame and he levelled it on Liam who was frozen mid-run as the youngest had cocked it and aimed it at the Gypsy, who was attempting to reach Dean's gun before Dean recovered quick enough.

'Get back!' Sam shouted, trying to sound authorative, despite his young voice and high tone.

Tainn and Liam stared at him and there was a second click as Dean located the gun and pulled it up so it was focused on Tainn.

'Sam we only want to help you.' Tainn whispered, trying to reason with the younger.

'So you throw a knife at my brother!' Sam snapped.

Dean staggered to his feet, his right arm hanging useless by his side, his left holding the gun. He had taken a step forward when barking coughs were heard and he looked to see Sam fighting to stay upright as he coughed violently.

The coughing diverted his attention for a moment, and Liam taking the opportunity, reacted, the brown haired man bent and grabbed something from the floor and with a yell threw it at Dean, who turned back to look just as the rock hit him in the right eye. He yelled and his hand flung to his face as he pressed it against his eye.

'Sam! Run!' He ordered as he heard coughing subside and saw Liam racing towards him.

The sound of the shot gun being discharged was heard and Tainn screamed as Liam was flung backwards, the rock salt hitting him in the chest. The recoil of the shotgun sent Sam staggering back as he didn't brace himself in expectant. 'Dean!' He ran towards his brother, but Tainn cut him off and he skidded to a stop and lifted the shotgun. 'Move!'

Tainn stepped back, to find something sticking in her back and she stiffened and turned her head slowly to see Dean standing directly behind her, his right eye shut with a jagged cut running from his eyebrow and weaving off to the left along his nose, the eye thankfully seeming undamaged, the blood ran from the cut sealing his eye and sliding down his nose till it continued the path of a tear drop and wound its way down his cheek to follow the line of his neck and pool at the hem of his tee. His right arm was across his stomach, the knife still sticking from his arm, the other holding steady at the Gypsy despite the pain and headache that plagued him, his remaining eye fighting to keep focus.

'Don't, I can help you Sam.' She said to the young boy, who stood little under chin height with her five five frame.

Sam tilted his head slightly so the thick bangs were moved from his eyes and he glared at Tainn with disgust. 'Ill take my chances elsewhere Gypsy.' He said coldly.

'Sam get the rope from the duffel.' Dean told him, pressing the gun further into Tainn's back, eliciting a gasp from her.

Sam nodded and keeping his gun on her, he stepped backwards towards their bag.

* * *

Liam kept his eyes closed but listened to the feet crunching in the area around him, he had heard the exchanged between his sister and the two brothers and as he calmly tried to drag enough air into his battered chest he waited for the right moment to rise up and help.

At Sam's order to get the rope, he knew Dean's focus would be on his sister and rolling onto his side, fighting back the whimper of pain he opened his eyes and curled his hand around the nearest object, a thick tree branch, he slowly climbed to his feet, one hand on his chest, he held the branch in his other and adjusted his grip.

Stepping up behind Dean, he noticed the Older Winchester sense him and Dean turned and fired just as he swung the branch. He screamed as the bullet tore through his side.

Dean staggered as the blow connected with the side of his body, Tainn feeling the gun shift span and before Dean could react her hand found purchase of the knife in his shoulder, she twisted it sharply, causing Dean to grit his teeth to stop the hoarse scream escaping him, gun slipping from his hand as the pain caused his fingers of his other hand to spasm and clench.

Sam turned, but before he could react Tainn ripped the knife from Dean's arm causing blood to spill thicker and faster down his brother's arm, like thick veins of red that slid from under his jacket and over, to cover the back of his hands and fall from fingertips like rain. 'Don't!' Tainn snarled as she pressed the knife to Dean's throat, her hand fisted in the front of his tee.

Dean blinked rapidly, the pain he felt seemed to take over everything and his brain screamed at him to do something, but his body refused, his head rolled and he tried to keep himself focused on the woman in front of him. Dark spots attacked his vision and he tried vainly to stand straight and fight back, for Sam, because Sam was only ten….he needed him, but his head felt like it was going to explode and his arm just burned with an intense white hot pain. 'Sam.' He murmured before mentally giving himself a kick and he lifted his good arm and latched onto Tainn's wrist. _Get it together Winchester, you're gonna let a Gypsy…a Gypsy woman…take ya down. _He mentally chided himself.

Liam was clutching a hand to his side, breathing haggard through gritted teeth as he fought the whimpers of pain.

'Liam! Move, get the boy.' Tainn snarled, not removing her eyes from the older Winchester as she noticed him starting to push through the pain, as his hand tightened around her wrist and she still felt the strength that was there.

Liam nodded and standing straighter he walked towards the youngest hunter, who was standing motionless watching Tainn and his brother. 'Put down the gun Sam.' Tainn warned, pressing the knife into Dean's neck.

Sam crouched and laid the shotgun down, before stepping back and resuming his watch on the two, trying to meet his brother's eyes.

'Sam.' Dean hissed and his good eye focused on Sam. 'Don't you dare.' He told him, wincing as he felt the knife prick his skin.

Sam stood still as Liam picked up the shotgun.

'Sam…' Dean took a deep breath. 'SAM! RUN!'

'I'm not leaving you Dean!' Sam told him, he couldn't leave the only family he had left.

'Dammit…Sam! Don't! Just go!' He shouted, ignoring the Gypsy's ordering to stop.

'He's not going anywhere.' Tainn hissed, her red curls falling into her face and shielding her blue eyes that seemed to burn with a strong determined gaze.

Liam grabbed Sam's arm pulling him towards him. Dean seeing it seemed to break through his pain hazed bubble and ignoring everything lifted his injured arm and ploughed it into the side of Tainn's face, the gypsy stumbled sideways, the knife slicing the top surface of Dean's neck, Dean not seeming to have noticed. Sam noticing his brother now free began to fight back, trying to twist his arm from Liam's hold, as Dean corrected his equilibrium and ran towards them.

'LIAM!' Tainn screamed.

Liam wrenched Sam's arm back and lifting the shotgun he slammed the butt of it into the side of Sam's head, he let out a gasp before his eyes rolled up into his head and the small ten year old body crumpled, Liam catching him as he fell.

Dean saw his brother being hit and he let out a yell as he could only imagine what damage that heavy blow to his brother's smaller skull, could do.

Liam hoisted Sam into his arms bridal style, hissing at the pain in his side as the dead weight he held pressed against the wound.

'Get back!' Liam snapped.

Dean had already slowed to a stop as he saw his younger brother in that man's arms. His fists clenched and he bit back the moan as he felt more blood pump from the wound in his arm, which was beginning to throb unmercifully. 'Put him down.' Dean ordered. He was aware that he was beginning to sway and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be standing for, all he wanted was Sam, and to get in the Impala and drive.

Tainn was standing behind him to the left and she had the knife pointed back at him. Her eyes flickered to her brother, who was bleeding pretty heavily from the wound torn in his side, the red liquid staining his light coloured jacket and turning his jeans from a dark blue to an almost deep black. Tainn threw the knife to her brother who caught it with ease, twisting it so even as he cradled Sam's body, the knife was also pointing at the young hunter.

Dean's eyes narrowed and held up his hands. 'Let's not do anything stupid.' He held his good arm out and Tainn noticed the desperation mixed in with the pain as Dean looked quickly at his brother.

'Liam.' Tainn moved past Dean, confident that he wouldn't try anything while Liam had a knife at Sam.

Approaching her brother she took the burden from him and hoisted Sam into her own arms, grunting at the weight, as it was exchanged.

Dean was watching them carefully, desperate to grab his brother and tear them from the arms of those things. He watched in silence as he tried to push through his addled brain and think of something, he couldn't let them take Sam, he couldn't.

As Tainn headed away from him he stumbled forward. 'NO! Sam! Bring him back! You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill both of you, I'll kill you slowly I swear to god.' He snarled as Tainn smirked and took off at a run, holding Sam to her.

'SAM!' Dean ran forward, his breath catching in his throat, he didn't care about the pain, he didn't care he was bleeding out and he didn't care that he was seeing double, he wanted Sam, and that thing was taking him away, carrying him away from the only family he had…he was all Dean had. 'SAM!'

* * *

Liam ran into him, knocking the hunter to the ground, both growling in their pain as their wounded bodies slammed into the dirt.

Dean twisted so he made sure he landed on his back, and kicked out with both feet; Liam rolled out the way, his breath coming out harsh and hitched as his damaged side scraped against brush and dirt, and Dean's feet hit air.

Dean rolled to his front and pushed himself up with one hand, before getting to his feet and approaching the Gypsy who still lay on the dirt, gasping into the ground as he prepared himself to stand, hearing Dean's approach he tensed and looked upwards. Dean sneered and bringing back his foot slammed it twice into the bloodied side, ignoring the pained screams as his heel dug into the man's bullet wound.

Head swimming Dean crouched and grabbed the lapels of Liam's jacket and pulled him halfway to meet him. 'Where is she taking him!?'

Liam smirked and Dean forced his injured limb to work and smashed his fist into the man's cheek. 'Where!?' He screamed, infuriated when all Liam did was blink. 'I swear to God….if you don't tell me-' He cut off with a gasp as Liam wrapped his hands around Dean's arm and pulled, twisting at the same time so he swept Dean's feet from under him.

Scrambling to his feet, and swaying dangerously Liam stumbled backwards and away from Dean, hand reaching for a tree to aid him in his stand, his injured side felt like it was on fire and he could still feel the warmth of the blood as it continued to flow. His head was spinning and he felt like being sick, and glancing over at Dean as he attempted to get to his feet, the older Winchester was feeling the same.

Liam heard a high pitched whistle from the forest and knew that the light was fading and he needed to rejoin his sister. Pressing a hand to his side he winced and cursed as his vision danced with the pain, Dean was back on his feet and swaying, blood still raining from his own injury on his arm and crusted with dirt on his face.

'Just…walk away Winchester.' Liam hissed, replacing his hand on the tree to keep him upright.

'Not till I get my…brother and you're six…six feet under.' Dean snarled.

Liam simply sneered and stumbled backwards, gripping the tree's he used their help to turn and hurry as fast as his pained body would allow.

'No…' Dean whispered and stumbled forward.

His head spiked and his eyes squeezed shut, nausea rolled and the pain grew to an unbearable level, the adrenaline was leaving him and everything was attacking at once. But he couldn't let it, because he had to find Sam…he took a step forward and his vision went completely black before fading back to colour. 'Sammy…' Dean mumbled, the name spoke with fear and guilt and an underlying determination.

He fell to his knees and reached for the duffel that lay only feet away, gritting his teeth and forced himself forward, he could still make out Liam's form as he struggled onwards himself. Wrapping a hand around a gun he lifted it wearily and fired. Liam screamed and dropped as black consumed him and Dean fell lifeless to the ground, unconsciousness claiming the hunter.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry again guys, but work and life has just been a right bitch to me…and my hand is still playing up a bit, but I managed to get this up and I hope it turned out alright, I'm a little unsure but I did enjoy writing this part. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think, and that you're still out there….

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	13. Chapter 13

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 13

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

'Dad's going to kill us if he finds us missing, especially after those gunshots.'

Dean moaned slightly as he heard the soft whispering, the thud of the earth beneath indicated someone was moving towards him. He tried vainly to open his eyes, move something, but it felt like he was underwater, and he was paralysed, everything seemed muffled and as if from a far and his limbs felt heavy as his mind borders on unconsciousness and waking The echoes through the earth got nearer and more whispering was heard, as another voice joined the males.

'Would you relax, don't be such a baby, I mean Dad called the police and they'll be here soon anyway.' The voice was male again, but deeper.

Dean could hear the crunching on leaves now and the treads of not two, but at least three maybe four people in all. He silently willed himself to wake, but he felt like he was floating and his body refused to work.

'We should go back.' The first voice whispered, in a voice that remind Dean so much of Sam that he felt his heart clench inside him and he screamed inwardly as he realised that he had no idea how long he had been down, how long that psycho had had his brother. 'Dad said he'd only bring us if we never left the campsite, now we heard those shots, there could be a killer in the forest, I mean maybe its…you know…you know the stories he-'

Something hit his side and pain flared through him, yep he felt that, a heavy weight landed on his back and he grunted as it bought him closer to the brink. He heard an intake of breath and then a girl scream, so piercing that it bought him even closer and his eyelids flickered.

'Nicole….hey, hey, hey what's wrong….' The first voice spoke louder and the thudding that vibrated on the ground became fast paced and Dean felt the weight lift as whoever had tripped over him scrambled to their feet.

'Shit! Darren! Go get Dad!' The second voice shouted over the hysterical sobs of the girl.

'Jack what is it?' Another voice, male again was heard and Dean felt warm fingertips pressing against his neck.

'Take Nicole back to camp…' There was the sound of feet slapping the ground as someone ran away, but the soft whooshing of leaves and grass as another moved closer. 'Dammit! Harry for once just do as your told, take Nicole and go back….NOW!'

The voices began shooting in and out like a bad connection and Dean shifted.

'Sir…can you hear me?'

Dean must have sunk lower into unconsciousness because when he could next hear his sentences he could hear a deep raspy voice that was oddly comforting.

'…me….' The voice that was in the middle of talking sounded muffled and Dean moaned. 'Nicole, Harry stay close, Darren go with Jack and see if the ambulance has arrived! Sir…..'

Dean's eyes flickered open, half mast and he stared at the ground, green eyes making out the dull lighting of a flash light and the leather boots that were placed directly before his line of sight. 'Sammy….' He breathed as his vision darkened and then came back, blurred like a bad camera focus.

He could feel a hand pressing down on his arm and strangely felt no pain. 'Sir can you hear me….Harry-' The voice cut out as his vision tunnelled and his hearing faded before returning and catching the last part of the man's talk. '….don't let her outta your sight….'

Dean could feel his fingers curling in the dirt, and a hand rested on his, small and comforting, there were the vibrations through the dirt beneath him again, he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, someone running with a purpose. Movement, lots of movement, voices loud and organised filtered through his foggy mind, through his blurred sights he could see dancing lights, someone kneeling beside the first. He heard a woman asking for him to stay awake and asking him for his name.

He opened his mouth but got no further as his eyes rolled and he embraced the dark.

* * *

**Two hours Prior**

Tainn looked down at the small child in her arms and scanned Sam's face; he looked almost serene as he was held unconscious in her hold. Brown hair fell from his face revealing his young almost innocent features, his eyelids fluttering as his eyes darted back and forth in a restless reluctant slumber. In the oncoming darkness Tainn scanned the edges of the woods and the road just slightly away from them. She tightened her hold on Sam almost like a child would a comfort toy, as she looked for a vehicle, having hitchhiked to the woodland edge, since they owned no vehicle of their own.

She twisted her head behind and chewed on her bottom lip, searching for the familiar face of her own flesh and blood. 'Liam?' She whispered. The loud crack of a gunshot had her flinching and she loosened her hold on Sam. As he slid from her grip she struggled to keep a hold, but instead sank down to the dirt with him, only just stopping him, his head mere centimetres from the ground.

Her breathing became harsh and she felt an ache in her chest. 'Liam.' She spoke louder and her eyes darted back and forth. 'Liam!' She screamed.

She felt Sam shift in her hands and Tainn gathered him up in her arms, straining under the weight of Sam's now ten year old frame. Glancing around she caught sight of the Impala, hurrying over she lowered Sam next to the passenger door and then standing up, moved alongside the car running her hand along the roof and hood, smiling she bent and wrapped her hand around a large rock. Straightening she moved till she stopped at the driver rear door, then brining her arm back she threw the rock and smirked as the sound of the glass shattering, raising her arm slightly as a few small shards flew outwards at her.

Using the rock, Tainn pushed out the shards still intact and leaning in the window, popped the lock of the drivers door. Wrenching open the door she located the button to pop the trunk.

Running round the back Tainn lifted the lid and scanned the almost empty boot, before she smirked and pulled up the false floor. Taking in the array of weapons she let her hands run over one of the silver knives and picking it up, slipped it through her belt, before dropping the false bottom back into place and shoving the few items aside, she approached Sam and without any remorse lifted him and dragging him to the trunk pushed him inside. 'Sorry sweetie but I can't risk you waking up and running for help.' She smiled as she slammed the trunk on him.

* * *

Tainn stumbled through the forest, tripping repeatedly in her haste to reach her destination. Minutes sped past in what felt like hours till she finally reached what she had been looking for. An unearthly wail exploded from deep within her as she fell beside her brother's body. Trembling hands made her bracelets dance and the clicking in the forest seemed ominous in the deathly silence. 'No…dear brother….' Pulling him into her lap she rocked him gently, pressing her forehead against Liam's. '_Mai tu pauză înăuntru piersică meu dragoste unul_.' She whispered, looking into his eyes, which were hazed with death, dull and unseeing, her tears dropping to land on his cheek, rolling down his own, like he himself was crying. '_dragoste tu copilaş frate_'

With strength she didn't know she possessed she pulled him up, and dragged him away from the site and towards the river. With a sob she weighted him down and pushed him gently into the heaving current, she couldn't risk someone finding his body and coming to her home…instead she would have to say her goodbyes now. Looking up she saw a light bobbing in the distance, on the other side of the river, its yellow glare illuminating on the waters surface. She kept her gaze on the swaying light and stepped forward, her foot plunged into water and she came back with a jolt before curling her lip in a sneer. 'Pathetic Spirits…I'm not in the mood for foolish games.' Keeping her eyes to the water she turned and headed back the light still dancing in a confused motion as the Gypsy continued walking.

Tainn stopped beside Dean's unconscious form, bending she rooted through his pockets and located the Impala's keys. The glint of silver caught her attention and leaning over him, she grabbed the gun in her outstretched hands and standing levelled it at Dean's head, tears streaming silently down her face. She cocked the gun when voices reached her ears and she heard the chuckling of children, they were distant but she couldn't risk the gun shots attracting them, she was certain if people were around they would have heard the first shots fired earlier. Gritting her teeth she backed off and ran back towards the forest. She'd have to finish this alone and she still had to collect the important water, she just hoped she could remember the directions.

* * *

His head ached, that was the first thing that came to mind as he started to come around. Lifting his hand he reached towards his head, surprised to find both of his arms came upwards at the same time. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes, having blink several times before he could open them the whole way and he noticed the course rope bounding in his wrists, gritting his teeth he tested the ropes, shifting and pulling his wrists, but the rope burnt his skin and he felt no give.

Sam's eyes searched the room, taking in the wooden stairs directly ahead of him and the boxes that lined one wall. Two shelves were directly above him, containing jars and such that after looking at one, he decided he really didn't want to even attempt to look at the others. A stream of light across the concrete floor, whose source was from a thin horizontal slit window, was the only light available to him.

Bringing his bound hands to his face Sam brushed his hair aside and though it was awkward with his bound hands, began to investigate his newest head injury. He winced as he brushed a bump, but thankfully felt no blood. He lowered his hands and felt the coat he wore slide and bunch against the ropes as he felt the ground beneath him. The rough texture of a blanket was laid under him and directly beneath was the solid unforgiving concrete. Pushing himself onto his knees he heard a familiar sounding clink and then something halting him as he shuffled forward.

'Crap.' He whispered, twisting he stuck his leg out and puling the jeans upwards, he felt the chains that had been locked around his right foot. The links were strong and it had been secured tightly around his ankle, with a padlock of all things. He tested the lock before feeling the gap between his skin and the chain.

'TAINN!' He yelled, wincing as his head throbbed painfully and he felt surprisingly, tears prick his eyes. He looked upwards at the ceiling, hearing the faint footsteps above him. 'TAINN!' He pulled hard at the chain, hearing the clunk as it pulled it against the pipe it had been attached to.

He heard the footsteps halt and Sam, as quickly as he could with bound hands, staggered upright, feeling his mind roll and his stomach rebelling at the sudden movement. His throat had a slight burning feel in the back of it and he cleared his throat, the movement however caused coughs to rack through him and he hunched over as they worked themselves up his throat, his bound hands coming up to cover his mouth.

As the coughs subsided, Sam leant back against the wall and looked out towards the window. He waited a moment, waiting until his chest stopped heaving and he was breathing calmly again, before screaming again, ignoring the hoarseness of his throat as he yelled, and the chain cutting into his ankle as he lunged forward, tugging against it. 'TAINN! TAINN! SHOW YOURSELF! WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU SONOFABITCH!' He searched the stairs for movement, before taking a deep breathe and yelling again, his small voice, though childlike still angered and demanding echoed and sounded surprisingly eerie. TAINN!'

* * *

It wasn't the irritating beep beep of the heart machine beside him that slowly bought him to consciousness, or the overhead intercom that told a Dr Mathewson to come to the nurses desk, or even the screaming child being carried to a room several doors down, the mother trying to soothe the injured child and apologise as she hurried past, her high heels clicking and scuffing, the noise almost as annoying as the high pitched screams of her offspring, no it was the sudden sense that something was wrong, and the utter lack of something familiar around him.

His eyelids opened slowly, eyelids feeling heavy, almost though he had awoken from a deep sleep. The light burnt and he closed them again briefly before preparing himself this time, and re-opening them. He gazed almost lazily around the room, noting the monitor to his right and the IV pole next to his bed. The wall's and ceiling a bright white, the light streaming through slated blinds. He had searched the whole room before everything flooded back and he suddenly realised what had felt so off…Sam! There was no younger brother slumped in a chair waiting for him to come round and there were no signs that Sam had ever been in that room.

The flashes of faces came to him and he gritted his teeth before pushing himself into a sit. His head suddenly exploded with pain and his arm screamed in agony as the pain killers he'd been plied with weren't in affect any longer.

He let out a hiss of pain and inhaled deeply to abate the nausea that rolled in his stomach. Tainn and Liam's faces danced in his minds eye and he reached for the IV, he needed to get out of here and find his brother.

The squeaking of his door had his head spinning so fast, almost hoping that he'd been knocked out by another wall, and that the whole thing had been a dream, but as the blonde appeared in the doorway instead of the six four, mop haired younger brother, his heart sank a little more. The blonde beamed however and Dean sighed as she hurried to his side.

'Mr Mahogoff, nice to see you awake.' She pressed the call button for his Doctor and smiled. 'How are we feeling? Any pain at all?'

Dean shook his head, wincing as his brain seemed to rattle against the inside of his skull. 'Urgh…no…'

The nurse smirked and sighed. 'I can see that.' She began checking the monitors. 'I can get the doctor to give you something for your discomfort.'

'No I'm fine really.' Dean told her, ignoring the cup of water that had been placed beside him, despite the fact his tongue felt swollen and like his mouth was filled with cotton. 'How long have I been here?' He hissed eyeing the light streaming through the window, the sight finally registering; he looked to the nurse who frowned.

'You were found by campers yesterday night, it's almost half three, so about-'

'Shit! I need to get out of here…' He snapped, eyeing the nurse as she hurried forward to intercept.

'Mr Mahogoff please-'

He was starting to rise, when the doctor opened and a middle aged man, taller than Dean, with warm brown eyes and an easy smile stepped in. 'So I see you're awake.' He continued smiling and stepped towards the bed. 'You were lucky you were found when you were young man, you'd lost a substantial amount of blood.' He looked up and held out a hand, the nurse gave him the clipboard from the end of the bed and he flipped it. 'The stab wound to your right arm was quite deep and we had to take you to surgery to repair the muscles that had been damaged, however you were lucky that the knife hadn't hit any major arteries otherwise I don't think you would have lasted as long…you also came in with a few hits to your head, the one above your eye was stitched, 'As the doctor mentioned it, his hand lifted to his right eye, 'and you shouldn't bear any scarring from that hopefully, and you also received a CAT scan that thankfully showed no damage to your skull or brain-'

'Are you done?' Dean asked, startling the man, who was handing the clipboard back and reaching for his small flashlight in his pocket, and earning him a confused look.

'Mr Mahogoff-'

'Dean.' He interrupted again. 'Look I can't stay here! So get me whatever I need to sign out of here.' He pulled at the wires and IV, gently pushing the nurse aside at her attempts to stop him. 'I'm an adult…If I refuse medical treatment then there is nothing you can do!' He snapped through gritted teeth, trying his best to ignore the pain in his arm.

'Sir please.'

Dean grabbed the arm of the nurse as she leant over him. 'You don't understand.' Dean hissed.

'Then explain it to me.' She told him as the Doctor hovered nervously beside her. Dean narrowed his eyes and waited until the Doctor met them before speaking again.

'My AMA papers please.'

The Doctor shoved the small pen light back into this pocket and nodding exited the room as Dean turned to look at the Nurse, her dark green eyes stared at him, her lips pursed in annoyance and her blond curls falling out from the loose ponytail it was swept back in. 'Sir, with your concussion-'

'My brother is still out there.' Dean hissed, the words leaving his mouth before he had the chance to stop himself.

'There was another with you…no one was found…' The woman lifted a hand to her mouth before turning, Dean sensing her intentions, pulled her back towards him.

It took a few seconds as he worked around her words, until she had spoken, he was certain that his shot had hit Liam a fatal wound, meaning the man should have been near to the site and the gun he held….he stared up at her in confusion, surely he'd expect there to be policeman or handcuffs chaining him down, someone here demanding answers as to why his bullet was buried in the back of another man…. How could he not think of the consequences, the police, if they found out who he really was…

'Sir?' The woman questioned, interrupting his suddenly frantic thoughts.

'Look no one needs to know about Sam, I can handle it okay.' Dean whispered.

'Sir, if he's injured we need to know, the Police need to know….so he can be helped.' The nurse and Dean looked up as the door opened and the doctor returned with his forms, as he set them down he looked at the woman.

'Jackie, you should carry on with your rounds.' He instructed, the nurse cast one more look at Dean, before hurrying past. The Doctor turned back to Dean. 'The police were by earlier asking about your attack, I told them to come back later, you should contact them…knife and bullet wounds are always reported.'

'Tell them I don't want to report anything.' Dean told him as he signed his "name" on the papers. His eyes flicked downwards, avoiding eye contact. The last thing he needed was the police on his case, if they found he was wanted, he'd be sent straight back to Maryland or St Louis and what would happen to Sam then?

'This man could hurt again.' The Doctor spoke softly.

'He won't.' Dean snapped, a little colder than intended and the doctor looked a little taken back. 'Sorry, I uh…I need my stuff….'

'Mr….uh Dean, please reconsider, there are certain-'

'I've heard it all before…my stuff. Please.' Dean reigned in his impatience and tried to keep his voice level.

The Doctor nodded and Dean dropped his gaze from the Doctors and lifted a hand to his arm, rubbing a thumb over the gauze and ignoring the pain as his mind flashed to the face of a ten year old Sam, with wide sad, pleading eyes hidden beneath a dark mop of hair, and he gritted his teeth partly to quell the throbbing pain and partly to still the helplessness and unknowing situation he'd put his brother in. He had no idea where to even start looking, then a memory hit him and he smirked, yes he did.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Sorry again guys, major major writers block going on, though I'm breaking through it, that and work lately has been frikking annoying, why do the assistant manager and manager have to take so many holidays one after the other….and me being the only one to cover them! Grrr! Though my hand is better…I'm now slightly overworked…the joys of earning money LOL. Sorry if that chapter sucked, hope you are all out there and are still somewhat enjoying it! Please READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	14. Chapter 14

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 14

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

It had been quiet above him for the last few hours and Sam was unsure what Tainn was doing upstairs. Lifting his head slowly he turned to look at the slit window, his head feeling ten times heavier than normal and aching as the headache that had risen overnight played a drum solo on his skull. A bright light cast across the floor from the small window and using the wall he struggled to his feet and stepped towards it, the chain pulling him just shy of the beam.

His throat was raw from the coughing and it burnt with every swallow, he craved something wet to drink and looked hopefully up at the door, the beam of light that had been visible for the many hours he had been down there was gone and still looking up at it, he outstretched his arms and let his hands fall into the light, feeling the warmth on his fingers. _Dean? _The name preyed heavily on his heart, for he had no idea where his brother was, or whether he was still alive.

He started coughing; the pain as he did caused tears to spring from his eyes. His twenty three year old inner self cursing the ten year old body that held it as tears still continued to fall. His mind was twenty three, but something inside him still felt young and his body reacted to the situation and for a few seconds he felt completely and utterly afraid, before the mask managed to move back into place and Sam steeled himself and taking a deep breath he yelled, the yell hoarse and scratchy, his eyes moistening with tears as his throat begged him to stop.

* * *

Alex span as the red setter he held paused and growled, a low rumble that sent out a warning signal to the owner. Tugging the leash he snapped an order to the dog who looked up whining before allowing itself to be dragged away, the setter's head turning, watching the man that was leant against the fence post several houses down.

'Rachel!? You home?!' Alex called as he pushed open the door to the small two roomed terrace and he moved through the living room and towards the kitchen, releasing the dog from its leash and pushing it out into the garden. 'Rachel?' The creaking of the front door caused him to frown and he headed towards it.

The door was open, where he was certain it had been closed behind him. Reaching out a hand he pulled an large golfing umbrella from the stand, knowing it wasn't his wife, and holding it tightly he pushed the door shut and lifted the umbrella, point waving threateningly, all in one swift movement. The door slammed and the umbrella tip slashed through air as it revealed nothing there. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, lowering the umbrella.

As the multi-coloured object hit the tiled floor a weight smashed into him from behind and the man found himself pinned against the wall, his forehead hitting it with a loud thud, denting the wall and causing the dog locked outside to go crazy, the barks loud and frantic. An arm pressed into his back and something hard and cold pressed into the back of Alex's neck.

'Where is she?'

Alex's eyes widened and he struggled to get his arms between him and the wall, to try and push him off, but he was halted as the pressure in his back became heavier and he closed his eyes.

'Dean, please, my family could come home any minute.' Alex whispered, eyes darting to the closed door.

'Well my family is missing.' Dean hissed voice low and full of such venom that Alex felt his insides turn to ice.

'Sam's missing- Ah…Dean….' Alex gasped as he was slammed into the wall.

'Where does she live?!' Dean growled.

'The gypsy?' Alex whispered, the dogs barking becoming louder and more desperate and Alex could hear the creature's nails tearing at the wooden frame of the back door.

Dean pulled Alex from the wall and flung him into the living room and onto one of the sofa's, before he moved around to face him, and Alex stared up at him, eyes trailing downwards to the .45 held in Dean's hand, fear and confusion etched in every fibre of his being. 'Dean, I haven't done anything I promise…I-'

'I am not playing a game here…I need her address and I need it now…and don't even try and fucking lie to me, there was a card…you gave it to Sam! And I can't find it…So you'd better tell me now, or I swear to God-' Dean stepped forward.

'Kitchen!'

Dean halted and looked from Alex and around the open living space; he nodded to the dining area that adjoined to the back of the living room. 'Over there?'

'Y- Yes.' Alex rubbed a hand over his face and as he heard the soft footsteps as Dean moved away he called out, 'Dean wait!' The eldest Winchester paused in the doorway and turned to face the blonde. Alex made eye contact. 'I'm sorry….I didn't think she'd ever harm anyone…I thought…thought she wanted to help…and I'm sorry….I'll do what I can…I never-'

Dean chewed on his lower lip and the words, I just want him back, hovered on his lips, but weren't spoke out loud, instead he gave the briefest of nods and moved further through the house, the gun still held tight in his grip.

'Where?!' Dean demanded from out of sight.

Alex stood, rubbing at his arm in a nervous movement and followed after Dean, the dog was still growling, nose snuffling at the gap beneath the door as it tried to enter and investigate the noise that Dean was creating, as the older hunter pulled drawers from their runs and slammed cupboard doors.

'Alex!'

The blonde hurried forward and pulled out a drawer from under the microwave, laying it on the granite counter top. Dean moved up beside him and pulling out a wad of papers he began leafing through them, throwing down that he didn't need onto the linoleum floor. Suddenly Alex stopped and Dean glanced over at him, green eyes darting to the card held in the other man's hand.

'Is that it?!'

Alex nodded. Dean snatched the card from his hold and uttering a gruff and almost reluctant thanks he exited the kitchen, Alex followed him, but had barely gotten more than a few steps, before he heard the door snapping shut. Peeling back the curtain to the side window Alex watched the red Chevy pick up; nothing like the sleek black classic he'd seen the brother in before, pull from the curb. Resting his forehead against the window Alex murmured another soft apology.

* * *

Sam looked up through his bangs, heavy lidded eyes seeking out what he had heard trying to see if he was correct, the clicking of the lock upstairs. Light fell across the stairs, running down them, as though someone had laid down a golden blanket. The stairs creaked and the soft clicking of heels on wood made him struggled to his feet, the chain clanking as it dragged along the concrete.

Tainn and Sam eyed each other, the woman approaching cautiously, one hand wrapped around the pendant that hung around her neck, the other holding a bottle of water, which she threw at him.

Sam didn't attempt to catch it, instead he let it fall and roll to a half a few centimetres from him.

'I still have two hours till it's ready, you must be thirsty.' Tainn whispered, and Sam detected the sadness in her voice, the choked wet sound, that indicated she had been crying.

'Two hours till what?' Sam rasped, not even looking down at the bottle, wondering if it was some joke, whether it was an excuse to come and taunt him, why else would someone sentencing someone to death, in two hours, be bringing him water, maybe she was just sick of the coughing and rasping screams.

'It doesn't concern you.'

'Of course it does!' Sam snapped, wincing at the burn raising his voice caused.

'Your future is sealed Sam, that's all you need to know.' Tainn told him coldly.

Sam frowned, turning his head away from her. 'Where's Dean?'

'Dead.' Tainn answered the reply curt and harsh.

'No!' Sam squeaked. 'No! He's not dead…he's not…' He clenched his tiny jaw and squeezed his bound fists tightly together, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

Tainn allowed herself to smirk and she nodded, ignoring the younger boy as tears escaped and blazed trails down his young face. 'Bastard deserved a crueller death for what he did to my brother! But don't worry you'll see him soon enough.'

Sam shook his head refusing to listen and accept her answer, wiping furiously at his face. 'What happens in two hours?' Sam asked, massaging his throat as much as possible with his bound hands, eyes trying to meet hers, trying to make contact thought the blurred haze of tears that still pooled in his eyes, though her own eyes continued darting back and forth, refusing to meet his.

Tainn shook her head and turned to make her way back up the stairs, when Sam's voice, so young and sounding almost afraid reached her ears, a desperate enquire. 'Why are you doing this!? Why take us out there, why offer to help, why not take me when I came to visit you alone?'

'I needed the water; Dean knew where it was….'

'But you don't need it! If you're just going to kill me!?'

'I need your power…I need the heart of a psychic….as a child you have no powers, only the residual energy-' Tainn didn't finish; she squeezed the banister under her hand, looking over her shoulder and at the sick boy.

'You're…you're summoning something, aren't you?' Tainn's silence confirmed Sam's belief and he shuffled forward a little. 'But…you're psychic too aren't you…seeing the future, reading people's palms! Won't it go for you?' His voice was husked and every now and then his voice would squeak or cut out and he looked at the water, wondering if it was worth it, if it was safe.

'Can't hurt what summons it boy…but yes, in some way I am….but not like you….my powers aren't strong, I can see things, but require the use of herbs and chants….and believe me child, I have seen some flashes of your future, what happens….and…maybe…maybe this is for the best anyway.' Without another word she started up the stairs, ignoring the clank of chains and the clang of the pipe as Sam attempted to lunge at her, and her eyes burned as she started back up the stairs.

Sam lifted a hand to his throat and closing his eyes he sank back to the floor, moving his hands and pressing them to his warm forehead. _Dean…Oh God….Please let him be ok.

* * *

_Tainn leant against the door as she closed it and flipped the lock, her eyes moved and stared over and at the front door, before rushing forward and bolting that too, her hands resting on the glass for a mere moment as she collected herself and headed into the main living area, passing it and into the small room she had taken Sam the other day. 

She placed herself in front of a bowl and lifting up a small vial or water she shook it from side to side, watching the small hurricane she created in the small bottle. To think she had come this far, only to lose her brother at the final hurdle. Her younger brother had on many occasion pissed her off to no end, but in the end he was still family and it hurt. The urge to smash the vial and damn the whole project was strong in her heart, but after the many painful years of waiting for someone as special as Sam to come along, she knew she had to go through with it.

Setting the water aside and picking up a black bottle from the shelf above she pulled out the stopper and re-read the ingredient within, smiling a little to herself she poured it into the bowl and mixed it with some other dark liquid which made her nose rumple at the foul stench.

There was a sharp crackle and she stepped back as the liquid began bubbling as the ingredients mixed, then with a sigh she pulled open the stopper of the water and poured the contents inside. The smell worsened and she stirred the thick mixture until she felt satisfied and picking up a medium sized vial, she used a ladle to pour it in and she plugged it shut, before setting it on the shelf.

Lifting up a small book, with loose papers she began shifting through it till she found a marked page. Tainn lifted her index and delicately scanned the page, moving along her shelf she started picking out certain ingredients. The one required for the summoning, now that intricate details had been followed to make the vitally important reversal potion, the only thing required now was the ritual to summon the required Demon and then to wait those few extra hours till night fell, so she would be certain that nobody would disturb her. She only wished she hadn't spent most of the night searching for the required parts for the potion and then succumbing to her grief early in the morning, for her hands were shaking and a queasy feeling within her warned her that something may be going wrong, that she should have started work on the potion as soon as she had got Sam into the basement, which hadn't been such an easy feat, after all it had been dark, but not that late enough into the evening to have been unseen. She was lucky.

'Damn it!' She slapped the shelf with her hand, her bangles shaking and a pot of herbs falling from their position to fall onto the carpet, a few flakes falling shy of the open bowl of remaining potion. A vital part of the summoning ritual was missing. Snatching up a bag from the table she ran past towards the front door, pausing for a moment at the basement door. Chewing her bottom lip she took the chance, she needed the ingredient, it was vital for the control.

* * *

Sam's head lifted up from its position chin on chest, as the door upstairs slammed. It took a moment him to realise that he was now alone and shifting to his feet, he turned to look out the slit window as a shadow moved past, the boots Tainn had been wearing passing by in a flash.

Wearily grabbing the chain with his small hands, he began pulling at it, hoping maybe the chain was rusted on a link, but so far his hands hadn't detected anything of the sort. When pulling did nothing, he kicked off his boot and began pushing, ignoring the chains bite as it was pressed harsh against his skin.

Sobs escaped him and he felt completely embarrassed as he tried to control the fear, a fear he shouldn't really be feeling, he should be feeling calm and rational and scanning the area.

'Get a grip Sam.' He whispered to himself, his voice breaking up and the words crackling as he spoke, coughs ripped from his mouth and he could of sworn he was coughing daggers, with the pain they caused in his throat, and the way his head banged he knew without a doubt that he was getting the start of a fever and this was not what he needed right now.

Falling on to his backside he pulled his knees up in front of him and keeping his bound hands between him and them, he rested his head atop and started rocking back and forth, his mind desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this, a way to get back to Dean.

* * *

Somewhere between the half hour and hour mark, the sound of footsteps didn't even cause him to lift his head, even as a shadow moved past the window, obscuring his only light source from the window, not that there was much at this moment in time, as the light had turned a pale orange as the street light turned on, announcing the arrival of the dark. He waited for the sound of the front door.

Instead he heard the shifting of feet and his head shot up at a familiar voice. 'Sammy?!'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay guys, sorry bout the long wait, but real life is kicking me in the teeth and I'm not getting on too well with my mum at the moment, so I've not been in a writing mood, though once I sat down this chapter actually came out quite quickly, sorry bout the amount of Tainn. Anyway this chapter is up and I hope it wasn't too bad. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and until the next chapter guys……

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	15. Chapter 15

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 15

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Rubbing his thumb over the name on the card he held, Dean guided the pick up he had hotwired into the street it stated, and parked very crookedly partly on and off the sidewalk, obscuring the pick up in the building's shadow and a battered Honda. Pushing open the door he quickly slipped out and moved into the shadow of the building, pressing himself against the cool brick, eyes quickly accessing the location.

When he had left the hospital the first thing he wanted to do was find Sam and find him as quickly as possible, but the cold hard truth hit him, when he realised that when he had been found at the woods, his Impala hadn't, but also luckily for him, neither had the duffel or gun he had had on his person. Realising that the search for the Impala would have to wait until after he had found Sam, he had hotwired a car he had found a few blocks from the Hospital, and it was that car he had used to find Alex as well as to use to take him back very briefly to their motel.

Now as he scanned the street eyes flickering rapidly from the cars to the buildings, he felt the rage he had tried reigning in, reaching its crescendo and the card in his hand was crumpled between the clenched fingers as he tried to control his breathing and calm himself.

'Dammit Sam, you came here alone.' He whispered to himself as he took in the street, this was definitely not an area he would have let a fourteen year old Sam go into, no matter how old or young his inner self was. There was a growl and a mangy dog trotted close to the wall, thin lanky body pressing itself into the shadows, wild almost wolf like eyes regarding Dean with distaste as it shrank down an alley. Dean rubbed at his injured arm and his pace increased with the need to find his brother and get him the hell out of this place.

He was literally within feet of Tainn's home when he heard the slam of a door and he quickly ducked behind a car, hand lowering itself to reach for a weapon, the .45 he had recovered from the very brief motel stop off, thankful suddenly for Sam's demands of keeping some items in their personal duffels, just in case. The gun comforted him with its solid weight and the feeling of safety it provided, and keeping alert he let his thumb hover over the safety.

* * *

The click of a woman's heel had him lifting his head and he watched as a small woman exited at a brisk pace, the movement and soft jangling of bracelets as she walked helped confirm his beliefs of who it could be and he resisted the urge to spring up and grab Tainn from behind and drag her back into the shadows.

Instead he watched as she headed towards a car on the opposite side of the road and cursed under his breath as the woman climbed into _his _car and drove off, Sam nowhere to be seen. That meant only one thing and waiting until the Impala's tail lights had vanished into the distance; he crept from behind the car and hurried towards her home.

The flickering light above the doorway confirmed it and he let a small smirk cross his face. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the lock picks, and crouching outside her door he made to get to work, just as the small clanking of chains alerted him to a small slit window at the base of the building and stumbling back he lowered himself down beside it. Dean's eyes squinted as he vaguely made out a small form in the shadows. 'Sammy?!'

* * *

'Dean?' Sam whispered, pulling the chain as far as it would allow, he gazed upwards at his brother's familiar face and let a small smile grace his. 'Dean…thank god.'

'Sam….oh…Damn it's good to see you.' Dean whispered back through the glass, wiping at it with the sleeve of his jacket, while fishing into his pocket with the other hand, he pulled a small maglite from his pocket and clicking it on he shone it through the window. 'Are you okay?'

Sam pulled forward a little more, hissing as the chain bit into skin and he looked almost pleadingly up at his brother. 'M'ok.' His voice betrayed him however, the hoarseness and tiredness in it betraying everything to his brother. 'W…what about you? The knife….'

'I'm good Sam.' Dean planted the hand he was cleaning with on the actual window, as if he could melt through it and could grasp his brother, because even in the dim lighting he could see the sheen of sweat on his brothers face and hear the pain as he spoke, the bruise on his forehead stood out starkly against the pale skin beneath the dark mop of hair and Sam was staring up at him with the eyes of a wounded puppy, Dean felt his heart pull at the sight of his tiny brother. 'I'm gonna get you out Sam, hold on okay.' He started to stand.

'Dean!' Dean even winced at the grating shout and he ducked back down quickly.

'I'm coming Sammy…Sammy?' He pressed his hand against the thin window and saw Sam had doubled over. 'SAM!' He pounded the window, but his brother didn't stand, or even glance in his general direction. 'Shit.' Scrambling to his feet he rushed towards the door, not bothering to pick the lock, he took a step back from it and with all the anger and strength he could muster, kicked hard in just the right place and the door slammed backwards into the wall, Dean smacking it back as it rebounded on the older hunter.

Drawing his gun he started slamming open the doors, ears and eyes alert for movement and the possibility that Liam could still be somewhere inside…he had never found out what had happened to the younger Grey, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Darting back into the hall from the right he approached the door on the left and turned the handle, he pulled, but the door remained locked. Flipping the simple turn lock he cautiously opened it.

* * *

One second he had been looking up at his brother, the next he felt the sharp pain through his skull and the rolling of his stomach as nausea hit. Coupling with the headache he already had, the sudden spike of pain made Sam call for his brother and lift his bound hands to head, his vision blackening and returning as the pain almost caused him to collapse. 'No…oh God….Dean.' Sam hissed out as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

So focused on riding through the pain he hadn't heard the door upstairs crash open or the pounding of feet, didn't hear the creaking of the door as it was unlocked and didn't hear the frantic thuds of feet on floor…didn't even realised Dean was standing in front of him, not until hands wrapped around his arms and his brother's voice, soft and comforting, reached his ears.

'It's okay….Sam, Sammy breathe, its okay…can you hear me…Sammy?' He heard a sharp intake of breathe from Dean as he himself could feel himself regressing further. 'Oh…Sam.' Dean whispered as he felt the pain within him fade to a dull throb, though with the pain of his headache before, which made tears creep to his young body, the pain in his head and the nausea overwhelming for his small frame, he felt his trousers and boxers slide from his waist and felt some relief that the t-shirt that now covered him fell to his ankles, not that the relief lasted him long, he felt ridiculous, and he felt humiliated. The rope binding his hands slid off and he lifted his hands to hide his face.

'Dean.' He even cringed at the tiny rasped tone, whimpering as he lifted his head. Long curly dark hair fell from his small rounded face and large fever bright eyes stared up at his brother, who was watching him with an almost tenderness a father would for their son.

'We gotta move Sammy, we gotta go.' He whispered almost as if afraid to raise his tone.

'Dean….don't.' Sam rasped, not liking the way his brother was talking to him, the way he was staring at him, because even through the nausea and pain in his throat and head, even though he was small and his pain tolerance was lower, and he felt so tired…he was still twenty three inside and seeing his brother look at him like that, was almost as embarrassing as being so young in the first place.

'Don't what?' Dean asked, crouched just in front of Sam. He lifted a hand to Sam's forehead and cringed as he felt the warmth radiating from it. 'Let's get you outta here.' He told him again, his voice a lot stronger as he reached for the chain and with a smirk, gripped Sam's ankle and lifting it, slid the chain from around his foot…the regression being a huge factor in that, the smirk dying as he caught sight of the raw skin.

'Dean….' Sam crouched and Dean watched as he grabbed at the boxers that had slid down and watched as in the dim lit room, the flushed cheeks deepened a shade with his brothers clear embarrassment and he stepped back a second, glancing up behind him to the doorway, Dean pushed aside his jacket and gripping the bottom of the over shirt he wore, he tore a strip from it and as Sam struggled to pull the boxers up to at least have some sort of dignity, he lifted the strip over Sam's head and bought it from behind and around Sam's waist, securing the band of the boxers with it, making sure the makeshift shorts now stayed in place. Sam's eyes blinked up at him and he whispered a hushed thanks.

'Now come on.' Dean stepped forward arms outstretched and Sam seeing his intentions scrambled backwards.

'No.' The tiny squeak pulled Dean up short and he sighed.

'Sammy….it'll be easier.'

'No.' Sam shook his head slowly, eyes scrunching at the nausea that rolled through him as he did.

'Sammy, look I know you think it's-' Both froze as they heard the clicking of heels and before Sam could protest, Dean grabbed his younger brother and hoisted him into his arms, the now five year old body harbouring no burden for the older brother as he carried him as fast as possible towards the stairs.

'Put him down Dean.' There was an ominous click and the door swung open, the light from behind illuminating Tainn and giving her a dark silhouetted appearance, her eyes unreadable.

There was a second click as Dean held the squirming Sam in one arm and bought his gun up with the other.

'Dean…'

'Enough Sam.' Dean hissed, and his brother fell still in his hold, Sam twisting to look up at Tainn.

'I said put him down Dean…or…Or I won't hesitate to shoot him.' The glint of a gun as she shifted position made Dean tense.

'No….you put yours down, because I guarantee I can let off a shot before you've even squeezed your trigger.'

'Want to test that.' Tainn hissed and Dean took a step back as she took one forward, the hand holding the gun shaking slightly as she gestured and him and spoke, voice filled with malice, 'You murdering bastard, you're supposed to be dead!'

Dean shifted Sam's weight, gritting his teeth and hissing softly as he felt Sam's weight pull slightly on his stitches. 'Sorry to disappoint.' Dean snapped. He hissed again when Sam's arm pressed into his, sending a flare of pain up his arm, but he managed to keep his left hand steady, the gun aiming at Tainn.

'You're not going to shoot me Dean….the police would be here before you could make it out the block.' Tainn smirked as she pulled something out of her pocket with her spare hands, the Impala keys clicking and chiming as they swung from her finger lazily.

Dean curled his lip and shook his head. 'You know….there's only two things in this world that really piss me off…the first…is someone threatening my family…and the second, someone threatening and or stealing my car…and guess what, you did both.' Dean snarled, finger curling around the trigger.

Tainn faltered and stepped back, her gun however still trained on Sam, blindly reaching for the door she readied herself to hurry back and slam it shut. 'You can't stop me….I'll get him from you, I know many poisons and can create many gases that I can filter into the room, render you unconscious.' She let a small smirk appear.

'Dean…' Sam whispered, his voice cracking halfway through the word. He tried twisting in Dean's arm, not wanting to be held, when he could probably help, he put his small hand back on Dean's arm and clutched it between his fingers as he felt himself tilt, he knew he wasn't going to fall, but there aren't many twenty three year olds that find themselves being held like a child, and frankly it disturbed and humiliated him as well as being just, a very strange feeling.

'Shut up Sam.' Dean hissed, not looking down at him as he spoke, his eyes, cold and hard were staring at the Gypsy.

'You don't want me to poison Dean, both of you, do you Sammy, you want him to live, don't you Sa-'

'Don't you dare speak to him!' Dean snarled.

Tainn looked at him briefly before eyes dropping back to Sam, her blue eyes trying to meet glazed hazel. 'Come quietly with me Sam and afterwards, I might let Dean live.'

Sam felt Dean's grip tighten around his waist, so hard that he let out a harsh gasp and could practically feel the rumble as a growl emanate from his brother's chest.

'I said enough!' Dean shouted.

Tainn paused and shook her head, a smirk twisting her features as she met Sam's gaze. 'Come on Sammy….for your brother.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been without internet for a few days and work and writers block is kicking me up the ass, which I apologise for if it's a bad chapter, I wasn't too happy with it myself…oh and I've been a bit occupied with sorting out my car, some twat rear ended me and my lovely new car now may be written off…so yeah. Anyway please READ AND REVIEW and hope you're all still somewhat enjoying.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	16. Chapter 16

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 16

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Sam twisted in his arms and Dean tightened his hold even more than Sam thought possible and he squeaked out his brother's name. Turning his head he could see through the shaggy hair that hung over his eyes, his brother's finger tightening over the trigger and he let out a small whimper, hand reaching to grab tightly on Dean's arm. His small hand met a wet warm patch on his brother's upper arm and he let out whimper. 'Dean?'

Dean didn't answer and Sam pushed hard against him, kicking his small legs. 'Dean-'

'No! Sam no, it doesn't work like that, no…'

'Okay you know what, I tried reasoning with you, I've given you options, now you've got no choice Sam. Dean…If I can't have him, then neither can you, but then again if you're dead….' Tainn hissed and her finger tightened on the trigger.

Dean stepped back and felt his hip bump the banister, he had no space to shield himself, no matter what, even if he fired his gun also, her bullet was bound to hit him. With a grim expression he turned his upper body on the stairway, shielding Sam behind him, and at the same time lifted the hand with the gun and hoping maybe he would be lucky enough. Before she could fire off his shot he fired his first, Tainn leapt back and her gun went off also, it nicked the banister as she moved herself to get out of the way of Dean's bullet.

The wood on the banister splintered and Dean jerked back, Tainn screamed obscenities in her own tongue and lifted the gun as Dean lifted his again. He narrowed his eyes and both were ready to fire a second time. Dean knew the only way for him and Sam to get out of here, and for him to save his brother, was to shoot through her and hope when she fired on him she would miss again.

Sam suddenly twisted violently and kicked hard. 'Wait!' His small voice hitched and sounded pitiful in the quiet.

Tainn halted and Dean felt Sam's hand tighten on his injured shoulder, he let out a wince and he felt Sam slip. 'Sammy!' His trigger finger remained at the position and as Sam yelled out again Tainn stepped forward and Dean froze. 'Sam?'

'Tainn wait….' He started coughing and Dean tried to get a stronger hold, while trying to concentrate on Tainn who was smirking at the top of the staircase, a smug look on her wicked features, the gun slack in her grip almost as if….

Realisation hit, 'Like hell! Sammy-'

The coughing faded off and Sam closed his eyes before whispering out painfully, 'Put me down Dean.' Sam's head tilted and Dean caught sight of something in his younger brother's eyes and he frowned.

_Sam, what…_

Tainn stepped forward. 'You heard the boy Dean….the bond between siblings is always strong, it's kind of pathetic really, but what can you do, when family is Sammy….' She held out her hand, like a mother would signal to her child and Dean shook his head and felt his insides grow cold as Sam's hand reached out and grabbed his gun hand, again he saw that flash in his eyes and he struggled to decipher the meaning in the young face.

'If y…you….were me, you…wouldn't….hesitate Dean. You…wouldn't risk my life…I won't yours.' Sam whispered, 'Now put me down….please. We're getting nowhere…the police will…either way Dean, this way…I know you'll live and not dead or rotting in some cell…you'd do the same, you would….' Sam whispered and he stared up at Dean, hazel eyes, young but urgently trying to convey something to Dean.

'It's different.' Dean hissed, trying to look between Sam and Tainn as he tried to pull Sam's hand from his gun, so he could fire it safely at the bitch, he wanted to hit her straight between the eyes, he wanted to see her dead and have the satisfaction of knowing she'd be rotting in hell.

'Why!?' Sam squeaked and he let out somewhat of an exasperated sigh as he tilted his head and stared even harder through weary eyes at his older brother. 'Because…I'm the youngest…'

Dean didn't answer, which was Sam's confirmation. 'It doesn't…work like that.'

'You know how creepy you sound when you talk like that as a five year old Sammy.' Dean whispered, ignoring his brother's last few words, because what was Sam saying, of course it worked like that, it always worked like that, he was older, he protected Sam, it was his job, Sam was his family and Dean would give everything for family.

'Sam!' Tainn shouted.

'Put me down Dean.' And as Sam shut his eyes and re-opened them slowly, Dean suddenly recognised the look in his brother's eyes and for a second his eyes widened before he masked the expression and Sam let out a small sigh, which was easily identified to Dean, as silent words of, finally.

'You'd have to kill me first.' Dean hissed, but Sam felt his brother's grip slacken a little.

Tainn sighed and lifted her gun. 'If that's the way you want it, it'll be my pleasure Dean!'

'No!' Sam shouted huskily and before Dean or Tainn could move, Sam twisted in the relaxed grip.

'Sam!' Dean hissed and let out a pained grunt, his hold on Sam loosened and his arm jerked, and before he could do a thing, Sam fell from his hold to fall and land with barely a sight of grace onto the steps. _You better know what you're doing. _

Tainn nodded her head and reached out for him, her eyes focused on Dean also, and she made sure to keep her gun trained on Sam, and Dean with a conflicted expression evident in vibrant green eyes clearly read the message, and very unwillingly he stepped down on to the step behind…the distance between Sam and Tainn now was too close for him to shoot first, not without Sam getting a deadly wound if Tainn did shoot, there was no going back now

Sam bobbed his head a little, to Tainn it would seem like a weary defeated droop, but to Dean, it was a nod of comfort, meaning he'd done the right thing. Then turning his head slightly to look at Tainn he whispered. 'First….If you….I want you to promise…me something, you get me, but Dean goes free, you…and whatever you're sum-' He paused to let his throat relax and to reduce the pain, and also because he could feel that he was going to pronounce it wrong, the five year old body and tongue were obviously going to find it hard to work the word. 'Summoning…' He caught hold of the word and nodded in almost satisfaction, 'Brings no harm…to Dean, he's free.' He whispered, ignoring Dean's whispered orders to step back to him.

Tainn nodded. 'I give you my word...though the murdering bastard should be killed…and as much as I loathe saying…I promise on my ancestors spirits that Dean will live…as long as you hold up to your part of the deal.'

'Sam it could be a lie, that's all they're good for!' He snapped at Tainn.

'No….I give you my word Sammy…dear child, if you do this, then he will be freed, I will leave and two days later I will give an anonymous tip to the police to come release him.' She saw a quick glance pass between brothers, a look she couldn't quite place, but in an instant the look was gone and in its place was the worried expression of the older brother and the plea of compliance in the younger.

'I'll hunt you down…If you harm him, I swear to you on my Dad's grave _and_ on my Mom's! That I will make sure the last thing you see before you die is my face!' Dean snarled, his fingers twitching, the one around his gun, almost knuckle white with rage, he heard Sam's husky, attempting to be soft, tone.

Tainn eyed him cautiously before nudging her gun at Sam. 'I have made my promise…take his gun, empty the clip then give it back to him.'

Sam frowned.

'I'm not stupid Sam, you may be in the body of a five year old, but you can still work a gun.' Tainn hissed, shaking her gun as she spoke. 'Don't make a move Dean, Sam's mine now and one false move and I'll blow a hole through the back of his skull.'

Dean turned his head to the side slightly as Sam stumbled forward and reached for his gun. 'Sam…' _God I really hope you know what you're doing. _He shook his head as his little brother pulled at the barrel, then with a heavy heart reluctantly let go of the gun, listening as even with a growing fever and tiny hands, Sam deftly removed the clip and pressed the gun back into the palm of his hand, he didn't even grasp it, instead letting it rest in his palm, fingers curling over it in reflex. It was all up to Sam now to get them out of this.

'It'll be okay.' Sam whispered.

The small voice was almost too much and Dean suddenly reached forward towards his brother, he couldn't let his brother go alone with this woman, plan or not. 'Don't!' Tainn's voice was sharp and Dean stared coldly up at her. 'Step down to the bottom Dean.' She indicated the bottom of the stairs. 'Now!'

She stepped forward and pressed the gun against the back of Sam's small head, Dean stiffened and he saw Sam close his eyes, scrunching them tightly making his small nose crinkle and his head to tip forward a little as the muzzle pressed deep into the soft brown curls.

Without speaking, Dean slowly stepped down and Tainn pushed Sam forward, the small boy stumbled forward and little hands gripped the banister in an attempt to stay upright he went to straighten when he saw what he had been seeking and with a small whimper he fell to his knees, almost to others, looking like he had fallen. Tainn ignored him and threw a key down the stairs and at Dean's feet.

'Use that, unlock the chain, tie yourself with it then throw the key back to me.' Tainn instructed. 'Then Sammy here will retrieve it, won't you dear child.' She smiled almost warmly at him, and Sam let out a tiny growl that with his throat sounded more of a squeak, but the meaning was understood. 'And do it properly Dean, I don't want to have to kill Sam ahead of his time….I think the sacrifice is preferred alive and screaming when his heart is torn from his chest.' Tainn saw both stiffen, though they tried to hide the reactions on their faces.

Dean had only picked up the key when she had spoken and his hand squeezed tightly into the small lump of metal till he felt it penetrate skin, not even wincing as it dug through his flesh.

'What are you waiting for?' Tainn snapped.

She watched with some satisfaction as Dean unlocked and then wound the chain around one of his legs, watching him place it round his leg and to hear the soft click as the padlock relocked.

'I wa…ant to say goodb...ye.' Sam whispered. 'Properly.'

Tainn frowned and went to touch the boy, when Sam shuffled down a step, Tainn frowned and went to reach for him again, when both heard the plink as the key was tossed at the steps.

'Fetch the key and say your pitiful goodbye then.' Tainn snapped she was getting impatient; she wanted this over and done with.

Sam stumbled down the steps, the small boy wheezing by the time he reached the bottom and small coughs were working their way out the throat. He bent and with some difficulty, due to his slightly pudgy five year old fingers, picked up the key and then stumbled over towards Dean.

'Dean.'

Dean knelt down and before he could say anything Sam grabbed him in an uncharacteristic hug, the tiny fingers pressing into his jacket as they gripped tightly. Dean didn't know how to react to it, there was always a clap on the back or a slap on the arm, pat on the chest, they didn't hug. He knew Sam was twenty three inside and it was all part of the ruse, but it still felt slightly odd, yet very familiar, as he moved his arms and to Sam's surprise gave him a quick hug back.

'Sammy…'

Sam pulled away and flashed him a grin, before Tainn yelled out and Sam turned and headed towards the steps. Tainn impatient hurried halfway down and snatched the key from Sam's outstretched hand, before she grabbed the younger boy by the forearm and dragged him up the stairs.

'Hey!' Dean stood up at the manhandling and stepped forward, his leg dragging at the newly added weight, but he had barely a chance to catch Sam's eyes for a final time before the door was slammed and the dark covered the room and the soft click of the taunting door echoed around him.

'This is stupid!' Dean shouted out loud to himself. 'What the hell kinda fucked up plan is this Sammy!' He kicked a water bottle that lay idly nearby and cursed aloud as he realised that he didn't even have his lock pick set, he'd dropped it a short while back, of all the stupid….

Dean's internal rant faded as hand plunged into the pocket of his jacket and his fingers curled in reflex around a cold metal object. He frowned and sharply yanked the item out, eyes widening as he heard the clink and saw the small beam of light from the window reflect on small silver objects, which hung from a small round link of metal.

'How…'

The impala keys chimed as he swung them into his palm. 'Tainn must have dropped them…Sammy must have….' He smirked as he pulled at the link and started bending the thin metal, sliding the keys from it and pocketing them. 'That's my boy.' He chuckled as he started working on the padlock.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey guys sorry for the wait, I hope that didn't suck too badly, writers block has hit me hard, as well as working quite a lot at the moment, with Christmas around the corner, it has been hectic and my hours have increased drastically. Thanks for being so patient though and I hope you are still enjoying the story.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	17. Chapter 17

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 17

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Sam stood in the centre of the room and watched as Tainn hurried back and forth between the two rooms, seemingly thinking she had Sam so much under her control that there was no fear for him skipping out on her. The young boy however swayed slightly on the step as he stayed as upright as he possibly could, watching and waiting patiently, wide, innocent appearing eyes staring out towards the door of the basement.

'A demon then.' Sam whispered hoarsely, the voice crackling as he tried to speak.

Tainn froze and looked over at him, a small smirk then played on her lips. 'You know a few things, recognise a few things.' She whispered. 'Summoned one before then have we?'

Sam shook his head, instantly regretting the movement as he had to fling an arm out to steady himself. 'I've se-en…enough…to kn-know the signs.' He pointed to the bowls and candles, then to the chalks that lay beside them, ready to be drawn on the floor of her living room. 'Who…wha…kinda hunter…doesn't?' He shrugged, young, yet somehow old looking hazel eyes flicked upwards and looked up at her.

'You don't seem fearful Sam.' She said harshly as she drug the chalk across the scuffed exposed floorboards, the sound caused Sam to stare down at it, watching the small flakes break away and the thick white line left in it's wake.

Sam didn't answer her, just continued to stare at the marking on the floor, trying to mentally run through all the symbols he knew and to try and figure out what one she was summoning.

'Why.' He lifted a hand to his throat as the simple word seemed to burn it.

Tainn paused and sat back on her heels, sombre eyes darting to look over at him, Sam held the gaze and the two stared hard at one another for a few seconds, before Tainn scrambled for the matches and grabbed a candle, ignoring him.

'Why?!' It was more of a hiss this time as Sam repeated himself and Tainn's head jerked upwards, her face set in a frown.

She set the candle at the edge of one mark and as she moved each candle to an allocated place she began talking, quietly, 'When I was younger, we moved around with our clan, harmless travellers, but there was one among us….my uncle was a strange man yet brilliant, he was one truly born with psychic gifts.' She fiddled with the matches in her hand as she set the last candle down with her other. 'He began dabbling with the dark arts, creating potions and telling me and my brother of stories, of great beings and the possibility of what us mere Gypsy's could be….the rest of the clan thought him ill in the head, and was ignored by most, he would call me and my brother to his caravan and teach us the art of poisons and such…'

Sam frowned unsure where she was going with the story and Tainn looked up at the stillness in the air.

She scratched a match across the lid and slowly lowered the flame to the first wick. She smiled crookedly. 'My Uncle was fascinated by demons, told me that they were true creatures of the dark, born from hells fires and unmatched by anything else alive.' Sam frowned as she chuckled, 'he would talk for hours on end about some sort of war, that one day the demons would rise from the earth and claim it as their own…' She went quiet and stared at Sam who had gone slightly pale, she smirked, 'he said that to survive the war he must prove his worth, control one, so he could be saved. My Uncle summoned one and ….something went wrong, and the demon killed him, before turning on the rest of my family…slaughtering the clan one by one, till only my brother, myself and an elderly aunt named Helen survived.'

Sam shook his head sadly. 'Then...why-'

'Why summon one?' Tainn whispered, finishing his question. 'In that short period that the demon was chasing and killing us…I felt…was around such power, and I craved it, and at the same time, I leant to fear them…yet the stories he told about a war and about power, overrode that fear and I to wanted to survive, to be powerful…doesn't everyone.' Tainn whispered as she stood up. 'As years went by my brother and I searched for anything powerful enough…we found books and incantations and ways to perform it so the demon would be under our complete control.'

'For…what?' Sam snarled, stepping back as she stepped forward, watching the longing in her eyes with disgust.

'You know what demons can do…what they could potentially do if they stopped focussing on one objective and broadened their brilliant minds…to control one means control of others, control of everything around you…just think of the people who would worship me if I had one...think about what the other Demons would do if we controlled one of the strongest among them!'

Sam clenched his tiny fists. 'No!' He rasped. 'Demon's do-n't take well to c…ontrol…you're a fool to think it would be that eas-sy to control by a simple spell!' He fell back as Tainn slapped him hard around the face, her nails scraping his cheek and cutting open the soft skin.

On falling he saw the lock on the basement door seemingly turn on its own and knew Dean was already at the top of the steps, he had to distract Tainn long enough for him to get out the basement.

'You foolish child.' Tainn growled. 'If you have the right equipment you can! My Uncle never attempted control, he believed that once released it would relinquish itself to his desires, be in his debt!'

Sam glanced quickly back from the hallway to her. 'Why…wait s- so long.' He rasped.

'The demon I want is one of the most powerful created, but it is one of the only ones that require a sacrifice…the heart of a psychic.' She whispered almost in admiration and she smiled down at Sam. 'Which is why you are so important, I knew….knew that at one point in time a psychic would arrive here, and with all the missing people….no one would care for another.' Tainn grabbed a small glass vial from the floor, the vial filled with a dark liquid. 'Time to grow up Sam.' She crouched to meet his eye level and held it out.

Sam looked from it to her.

'Take it!' She snapped. When Sam made no move to take it she snarled. 'Dean is a few feet away Sam, with nowhere to run…if you don't take this right now…then I will kill him! Now drink it!'

Sam hesitated and eyes darted rapidly towards the door then back at her, before his hand slowly lifted to take the vial. His tiny fingers wrapped around it and Tainn smirked in satisfaction.

'And doesn't matter if you spit it out or smash it, I have plenty more where that came from child.' Tainn growled.

Sam held a building cough and sniffed almost pitifully as she remained crouched in front of him, Sam trying to keep her gaze, eyes moving from her to the opening basement door and to the vial in his hand, and as he held it he wondered whether it really worked. He twisted the bottle in his tiny fingers and as he glared down his dark hair fell forward to hide his eyes.

Tainn's hand wrapped around his wrist, the long nails digging into the sensitive skin, her eyes blazed and she ignored the small whimper that escaped his throat as the nails dug into the skin enough to make him bleed. 'Drink the damn potion; you won't feel a thing…instantaneous Sammy boy.' She pushed at his arm, moving it closer to his face. 'Do it!'

'Get the hell away from my brother!' The click of a gun stilled Tainn and she released her hold enough on Sam's wrist, for the young Winchester to pull free and swing his arm, the hand with the vial crashed into the side of Tainn's face and she fell sideways as Sam darted forward running as best as possible towards his older brother.

Dean reached forward before Sam could even make it towards him and gripping his wrist, dragged his brother the last metre and pushed him behind his legs.

Tainn let out a disbelieving whine and very slowly got to her feet, her bangles clicked in the quiet and she let out a chuckle.

'It's over Tainn…you lose.' Dean smirked, throwing the chain towards her. Tainn looked down at the padlock undone beside it. 'Never leave a Winchester alive.' Dean snapped. 'That was your third mistake.'

Tainn shook her head. 'Third?'

'First was kidnapping my brother…and second, was driving my car!' He felt Sam grab the leg of his jeans but didn't look down.

'How?' Tainn hissed. 'Everything was perfect!' She pulled at her hair, tugging it straight in frustration.

Dean pulled the bent wire from his pocket and flashed a cocky grin. Tainn looked at it and shook her head. 'You see another mistake you made was underestimating my little brother….Sam had a plan and you played right into it.' The grin had yet to leave his face. 'You never had a chance Gypsy!' Dean spat.

'No…NO!' Tainn leapt to her feet and ran towards the brothers with a growl almost feral for a human. 'I have been through enough….you murdered my brother….you can not take my sacrifice!'

'He's not a sacrifice!' Dean snarled as he readied the gun he had managed to grab from the table by the door…Tainn had been so enthralled in her story and the focus on Sam, that she hadn't even sensed his movement as he had managed to move up into the doorway and snatch the piece that Tainn had foolishly left aside…the gypsy too satisfied with thinking she had won that she had let every guard down.

As the gun was fired Dean stumbled back, pushing Sam into the doorframe. The young Winchester already unsteady on his feet fell into it and there was a soft chink as the vial fell from his hands and rolled across the floor to land beneath the window. His attention from the vial was diverted as he heard a shrill shriek and saw the Gypsy stumble backwards in the direction away from them, her hand coming to her shoulder, blood seeping between pale fingers.

Tainn whimpered this time and looked pleadingly up at Dean as he stepped forward gun aiming at her, and to her relief and horror, it was Sam who saved her from a shot to the head.

'Dean!'

The small, pained voice pulled Dean up immediately and Tainn watched as the young boy grabbed for Dean's arm, the older flinching and hissing as he did. 'Police.' Sam breathed.

'Sam she tried to kill you!' Dean snapped. 'I let Gordon go…I'm not letting this one!'

'Sh-es…a person.' Sam reasoned.

'She's a thing!' Dean snarled, wincing as Sam pulled again on his injured arm. He turned his gaze from Sam and looked down at her, before he looked back at his brother, who had the puppy eyes on full beam, and despite the glazed appearance as Sam still fought against a building fever, the five year old face and wide eyes were deadly for the older sibling.

'You can't.' Sam's voice was barely above a hushed whisper.

The brother's froze as they heard another voice, hushed and low they hadn't heard it throughout their arguing, but as they both turned their gaze back to the Gypsy they noticed the red head rapidly reciting something above the half lit candles and the marking that donned the floor.

'Stop! You'll kill us all if you do it wrong!' Dean shouted, and he stepped forward.

Tainn grabbed a candle and swiped at Dean, still muttering the Latin, the words almost tangling on her tongue.

There was a second shot and Tainn's body jolted, her head dropped forward and Sam let out a choked cry as there were several splat sounds, like the noise of dripping water hitting something solid. Tainn's head slowly and with an almost robotic motion, lifted so Sam could see the lines of red that dripped down her chin, her mouth parted and Sam heard a gurgling and the stain of red between white teeth.

'De-' His voice cut off as Tainn fell to her knees and the candle fell from her hand, the flame extinguished and the stick rolled aside, her hands lifted to her chest and with a garbled cry fell forward, her body caught the other remaining candle and Sam watched in horror as the dead Gypsy caught the flame.

'Sam! We gotta move.' Dean pocketed the gun and hurried towards his brother, hoisting the younger into his arms, Sam not even retaliating as he did.

'You…shot her.'

'If she had summoned that thing Sam it would have gone berserk!' Dean reasoned. 'Without a sacrifice and the complete organised ritual-'

He stopped speaking and there was a roar as the flames hit some potions lying on the floor beside the bowl and ingredients, there was a loud crackle and Dean shielded Sam as there was a loud bang and another flame shot up and caught the sofa in it's fiery grip.

* * *

Dean was almost to the front door when he heard the sirens echoing outside and the voices of a gathering crowd, and at the same time, Sam started kicking and pushing against his brother.

'Not the time to do this Sammy!' Dean growled as he tried to keep his brother safely in his arms.

'The…potion.'

'Potion?' Dean frowned and tried to tighten his grip, his worry spiking as Sam started violently coughing his brother tensing in his arms as the coughs forced themselves from his throat. Dean also felt the irritation in his own and the smoke started filling the hallway, and it took him a few seconds to realise he had broken into a run down the long hall towards the door. Sam still protesting weakly.

Dean growled as his younger brother continued to wiggle and babble, he stumbled and something crashed behind him. 'Sam this is…stop! SAM!'

Sam stilled and Dean grabbed for the door. 'She…was the on- only one.' Sam whispered, his throat cutting in and out again.

Dean pulled the door open coughing as his lungs inhaled clean oxygen. 'Sam?'

'I…had vial…younger.' Sam whispered in broken sentences.

Dean froze and glanced behind him at the smoke filled hallway and the room far down ablaze with flames. 'It wouldn't have worked Sam.' He whispered and avoided Sam's hurt and yet thoughtful eyes.

'Sir!' Dean glanced up as he heard the loud sirens and saw a policewoman running towards them, he coughed as his throat tickled and gazed back down at his brother in his arms and the room behind.

'Sir…are you and your kid okay?' Hands grabbed his and started guiding him away from the door, hurrying him out into fresh air and freedom.

Dean gazed at the small crowd gathering and the police trying to push them back, and he wondered vaguely where the fireman was before he pushed Sam into the woman's arm. 'Whatever he does…don't let him go.' Dean ordered before pushing her and Sam back and running back into the smoke.

'DEAN!' The raw five year old voice cried out and the woman clutched him to her and calling for the paramedics ran towards the street and all Sam could think in his panicked mind, was that the woman was taking him the wrong way…Dean was the other way!

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Hey guys, next chapter is up and I'm not sure how I myself feel about this one…it was hard trying to get it to flow and make some sort of sense and yes…they get free from Tainn then…well, who ever said I was easy on the boys. Anyway hope you like it! I work in retail at mo and with Xmas round the corner, its hell on earth…anyway hope you enjoy and I hope to have the next chap up soon!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	18. Chapter 18

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 18

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

The woman, still carrying Sam, headed straight for a cruiser, where another office, a man was standing talking into a radio.

'Where the hell is the fire engine, Rodriguez?' She called trying to keep a hold of Sam as she spoke.

'I just radioed dispatch, we were called for a shooting, we weren't prepared for a fire…where's the parents?' Rodriguez nodded to Sam who was crying unwanted tears as he fought against the woman, he whistled and motioned to a paramedic, who was already moving fast towards them.

'Suspected Father ran back into the damn building, the kid's running a fever, sounds real sick, not sure if coughing is due to the smoke or from an illness.' She passed the young Winchester into the paramedic's arms as he reached them, the man swiftly grabbing a reluctant Sam from the woman's arm. 'It's okay kid, its okay sweetie…' She whispered loud enough over the sirens, but still keeping the tone comforting, before grabbing a radio and heading towards a flustered policeman trying to keep crowd under controllable.

'Haynes! One went back in!'

Before the man could make a sound the high pitch sound of back up arrived and the fire engine pulled up into the street, the blue lights flashing periodically.

* * *

Keeping one hand along the wall and head low, Dean moved blindly down the hallway, the smoke was already reaching the point into which it became unbearable, harsh coughs forced themselves out his throat and he had to stop after only a few metres to try and pull air into his lungs, yet there was no oxygen available to breath in, the flames that were licking the walls sucking in all the oxygen it's greedy flames could grab and feed from. The burning pain in his chest as the smoke was unintentionally inhaled only added to the burning pain in his arm as he aggravated the stab wound further, the shirt sticking to wound via the blood now the only thing slowing down the loss of his vital fluid.

Pulling his shirt over his nose he forced himself onwards, his hand swiping over a rough and different surface, recognising the basement door he pushed forward, quickly taking the time to rub at his, tearing, stinging eyes.

The smell of burnt flesh was growing stronger and he felt bile rise in his throat at the pungent stench, feeling only the slightest regret for his actions, he didn't feel sorry for the Gypsy at all, more like, the regret of knowing that she was human enough to have been put in jail, something he knew his brother had wanted, and knowing that Sam had seen the shooting only made that regret deepen that little bit more. _What am I looking for Sam? _

Dean stumbled as he walked into the doorframe and as he stepped past the heat hit him full force, standing so close to the flames that it felt as though his body hair was being singed and his skin beginning to roast, the soft wails behind him, past the doorway that led to freedom and fresh air, was dulled behind the wild roar of the fire and the crackle as it consumed everything around it. Tainn's body was nothing more than a blackened lump beneath triumphant oranges and reds and he averted his gaze, trying to see through the thick smog that dampened his senses.

_This is hopeless….Sam….I can't keep going forward; the smoke alone will kill me. _His inner thoughts reasoned and Dean resigned himself to the fact that they would have to search another way for Sam to become an adult again, and he couldn't do that if he was dead himself. Dean also knew that in the case that no cure would be found, he just knew that he would have to raise Sam all over again, and he would _need_ to be alive.

Dean yelped as fire caught onto the sleeve of his jacket and he took in a large gulp of smoke, batting at his arm with the hand of his previously injured arm while moving away from the flames, towards the less severe side of the room. His foot caught on something and Dean stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and falling to his knees, hacking coughs escaping as he choked on the burning smoke.

He crawled forwards and his hand reached something small and oddly shaped, warmed from the fire, but not yet consumed by the flames, and clenching it tightly between his fingers, he pulled back, picking the item up along with him. Forcing open his eyes he stared at the object, with a grim expression he nodded and pocketed it.

* * *

Sam struggled as they tried placing him onto the gurney in the back of the ambulance, kicking and punching weakly at the men as they tried helping calm him and place an oxygen mask over his face. His voice reduced to mere squeaks and moans as his throat completely succumbed to illness and smoke and he lost the ability to speak at all.

The paramedics exchanged glances as their small charge refused to let them help, and a dark brunette crouched to his level, an oxygen mask held loosely in his hand. 'Son, you need to relax okay…I know you're worried about your Daddy, but the firemen are good people, and they're going to help him okay…' The brunette smiled gently at him and spoke in a soft tone.

Sam rolled his eyes, sick of the way they spoke to him, and then with a frown shook his head and again tried to push past, all rational thoughts had deserted his small frame and all that he could think of was getting back to Dean, to his family, because he shouldn't have to have been in there…this was all his fault, if he hadn't have been so stubborn and refused to let Dean search for help, had _listened_ to start with, then none of this would have happened!

'Can you tell me your name?'

Sam narrowed his eyes and fixed the man with the deadliest glare his five year old body could muster, though obviously it didn't work too well, as the men simply stared back unaffected by his attempts. The man on the right, a bald headed, African American gently grabbed his arm and asked if he could check Sam over.

Sam shook his head and looked over towards the alley, the ambulance was set a few hundred metres away and from where he sat he couldn't even see if Dean was there. He felt somewhat humiliated as tears coursed down his cheeks and a childish whimper escaped him, the whimper then turned to coughs and the men exchanged looks.

'We got to take him to hospital, coughs sound rough, his breathing sounds a little congested, which could be a possible cold, but I'm not sure and I'm worried about how much smoke he inhaled and his fever, I'd estimate at near 101.' The brunette whispered and Sam's eyes widened as he realised they planned on taking him away without Dean.

A pathetic attempt at a "no" tried to weasel its way out but it came out more of a moan, which led to another round of coughing.

'Radio control and find where the nearest ambulance is and get them here for the Father.' The dark skinned man told the other.

_Brother! _Sam wanted to scream. _He's my brother, and I'm not leaving without him! _

Sam let out a small cry and looked over to see the fireman finally running in and towards the building, what had only been minutes to their arrival had felt like a lifetime and he pointed his fingers to them, his lips quivering, with fat tear's running down his face, eyes begging, begging! For the men to wait, because they were almost there.

'Kid looks like he's gonna put up a fight Steve.' The Dark skinned man spoke softly as he saw Sam's point. 'Firemen are going in.'

'We waiting?'

Sam looked pleadingly up at him. _Maybe being so young has some good points….I guess._

'Son, if you let us look after you here and now…we'll wait till your Daddy meets us okay…will you let me do that.' Steve smiled. 'My name is Steve and this is my buddy Dominic…'

Sam frowned at the simplistic baby like talk they spoke, making everything sweeter and more bubbly, but if these men let him stay then he'd have to comply, with a grim face for such a young looking boy, he nodded and lowered his head to hide his eyes.

* * *

A harsh creaking groan had Dean's head shooting back behind him and coughing weakly he stumbled towards the door, there was a shudder and the flames darted forward as part of the roof collapsed and fed the fire, the doorframe sagged and with a groan the ceiling directly above gave way, a support beam from the second floor came crashing down and Dean flew backwards arms shielding his ash covered face.

_Shit_

Planting both hands on the burning wood he began pulling, trying to dislodge the item, but his hands seemed unwilling to comply, his whole body felt sluggish and his throat burned due to the acrid smoke. Covering his face he brushed away the smoke induced tears. His hand flew outwards to grab something and he started as something took hold of it.

He heard voices and lowering his arm he smiled pathetically at the yellow clad rescuers and with a mumbled incoherent to the men, he collapsed, the fireman's tight increasing grip on his upper arms, pressing against his painfully reopened wound, the last thing he remembered.

A roar went up from the crowd and Sam's little head darted upwards at the sound, he heard a yell from somewhere and one of the paramedics beside him went racing towards the house. Dominic remained standing beside him momentarily, he had stopped mid-sentence, he had been trying to distract Sam with a story…one that a five year old would appreciate, Sam, not so much…..and at the commotion he had frozen, one hand placed gently on Sam's small shoulder.

His tiny hands flew up and pushed the small mask from his face, and twisting he leapt down from the ambulance and in a slow ungainly movement, headed towards the commotion.

'Kid…no….' Dominic grabbed him from behind and hefted the boy into his arms. 'Let them work.' He whispered into Sam's ear.

His throat still burnt and his head ached, but yet he still opened his mouth to speak as he shook his head, pointing in the direction of the fireman and the man's partner, as well as another paramedic, who hadn't yet introduced herself.

_Oh god, please don't let him be dead…Dammit Dean why did you do that for me…I'm sorry, so sorry….Please…let him be okay. ._

He pointed in the direction and Dominic shook his head. 'Not now kiddo, let them help ya Daddy….' The man whispered soothingly as he held Sam tight in his arms, frowning at the flurry around the man they had bought from the house.

It seemed like an age before Steve and the other paramedic were heading towards him, his brother strapped to a gurney, face black from smoke and his clothes smoky and charred. _No…_ The memory of Dean being pulled from the Impala's wreckage flashed to mind and as they passed by towards the back of the ambulance Sam reached forward and managed to grab the edge of the gurney.

'Dom, get the child to release it.' The woman spoke it softly but with authority.

'Come on kid, let them get him into the back…you can sit with him then. Besides we still need to get you looked at also…' Dominic tried prying his fingers from the edge, so Dean could be placed safely into the back.

Sam watched sadly, but let go, hazel eyes following their every move, before settling on the still body of his unconscious older brother, and the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He was so focused on Dean that he wasn't aware of that around him, and he found himself jumping when Steve stepped up beside them.

'Not spoken yet?'

'Just makes noises now and again…maybe he can't speak.'

'We'll know more once we get a proper look at the hospital Dom….smoke was bad, his throat was quite raw when we looked….how's his breathing?' Steve appeared beside him.

'Much better, but still feeling slightly warm….we need to get them out of here…How's the Dad?' He looked over to where the other paramedic was helping Dean.

'Breathing's bad, lot of smoke inhalation, burns on the hands, legs and arms, knife wound to his upper right arm, recent wound, definitely not related to fire…Tanya's re-checking his stability before we move off…but as far as we know, it's looking good, but really need to get him back.' Steve nodded to the fireman and sighed. 'Coroner is coming to collect the third.'

'Coroner….Third?'

Sam stiffened as he listened to the conversation. He twisted to look better at the man's face and Dominic looked back down at him.

'Yeah, unknown body, fire got it bad….' Steve lowered his voice as they stepped into the back, the woman handing Dean's care to them as she climbed out and into the front. 'Police think the Dad and his boy might have been visiting Tainn Grey….Resident psychic, hadn't recognised the area till I got closer and saw the sign. Police are trying to locate her brother.'

Sam let out a whimper unintentionally at the name, surprised by it.

Steve shook his head. 'What's our ETA?' He called through to the front as he checked Dean's breathing.

Sam moved closer to Dean's head and wished he could speak to him, but all came out was a harsh whimper, so instead he put his hand on Dean's shoulder and looked up at the medic, pointing at his older brother.

'We're working on it kid.'

'Sammy.' The mumbled grated word seemed more like a breath from under the mask, and both the paramedics hurried forward.

'Sir?'

Dean's eyes blinked in confusion and he tried moving his head to see around him, his eyes blinked lazily once more and as Sam came into view a small smile played on his lips beneath the mask and his eyes closed. Sam let out a whimper and his grip tightened.

'Sammy? Is that your name?' Sam nodded, feeling tears burn in his eyes. Dominic nodded. 'It's okay Sammy….he's gone back to sleep…' Sam frowned at the childish way he put it, but he turned back to his brother and nodded hard. Dominic continued, 'We'll make sure he's up and running again in no time.'

Sam didn't respond, just kept his eyes on Dean as the doors slammed and the ambulance siren started wailing.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Wow okay, hadn't realised how long it had been, thank you so much for the emails that really kicked my sorry ass into gear just that little bit faster guys. RL has been a total bitch, writers block has struck, works given me more hours, I failed my drivers test and now found out one of my rats has a tumour…so everything's a bit everywhere at the moment. I'm not given up though I promise it'll be finished…Not that many chaps left now.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ARE STILL READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	19. Chapter 19

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 19

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

_Someone's poking me. _Dean moaned and shifted, eyes squeezing tightly shut before re-opening. Another groan escaping him as light flooded his poor eyes and he had to shut them again. He heard shifting and lifted his hand to try and push them away as a slender, obviously female hand rested on his shoulder and spoke to him. Frowning he slowly opened his eyes, prepared for the light this time, and the smiling face of a woman floated into view. _Who the hell…._

'Mr Mahogoff?' A hand wrapped around his. 'If you can hear me, can you speak, squeeze my hand?'

Dean let out a 'pfft' sound and fixing his gaze he murmured and squeezed her hand weakly. 'Sam?' He winced as his irritated throat caused his voice to sound gravely.

Opening his eyes wider he found he felt no pain. _Oh the wonders of pain killers. _He smiled lazily, before he realised he was being spoken to.

'The Doctor will be here in a few moments…' Dean glanced up and it took him a few seconds to recognise the young nurse from before, and he smiled sheepishly as she gave him a reproving glare.

'You should have told the police.' She said quietly as she recorded his stats. 'Though I'm not surprised you wanted to find him so soon, he's a sweetheart, your Sammy.'

Dean was wide awake in a moment. 'Sam!' He started coughing as he took in a sharp intake of air and Jackie hurried forward to help ease him upright and helped him take some chips of ice. He waved his uninjured arm, tugging at the IV line.' Is he….where…?'

The door opened and the Doctor stepped in, and Dean could tell by his face, the Doctor was in an "I told you so" mood. 'Mr. Mahogoff-'

'Dean.' Dean said and the Doctor nodded stiffly.

'Dean….How are you feeling?'

'Great actually….but….Sam….'

'That would be the painkillers….You were lucky that the fire-fighters got you out when they did, a minute longer and I doubt very much you would still be with us.' The Doctor looked through his notes. 'The wound on your arm had to be re-stitched and you are currently under going antibiotic treatment to work on the infection that had begun. Your breathing is doing much better; we had you on oxygen for the first 24 hour-'

'How…how…'

'You were unconscious for three days-'

'My brother!' Dean lifted one hand to his throat and used the other to try and push himself upright. 'Where is he?!'

Jackie and the Doctor hurried to stop him. 'Please tell…tell me he's okay…I saw him….I….' He whispered huskily, panicked eyes darting from both Doctor and nurse.

'He's fine….He's still in the Children's ward.' Jackie explained quickly. 'He suffered from bad smoke inhalation and is still suffering from the aftermath of a severe cold. He came in with a few bruises and scratches, a fever and very badly irritated throat, as well as a couple of bangs to the head. He has been treated and is doing well….I promise….just waiting for his big brother to get better.' Jackie grinned. 'He couldn't speak for almost a day and a half, but as soon as he did, he made it very clear you weren't his Dad….bright boy for such a young age.'

Dean smiled and nodded. 'It's like…he's an adult stuck in a kid's body sometimes.' Dean joked, before becoming serious. 'Can I see him?'

'Soon, but first I want to check you over.'

Dean glared at the Doctor, who took that as a silent okay. 'Police also wish to speak to you about the fire and CPS-'

Dean froze and his fists balled, nails digging into the palms of his hands, green eyes darted to the door and up at the Doctor. 'What.' He whispered breathlessly. 'No…I need to see Sammy now…' His voice hitched, hopefully to the Doctor it sounded like his unused and abused throat was breaking, and not that fear had suddenly seized him. Sam had bruises on him, old ones; Tainn had slapped him at one point also.

The doctor frowned and opened his mouth to speak, when the door squeaked and a small boy peeked around the corner, dimples showing as he grinned widely. 'Dean!' Hurrying forward and placing his hands on the bed, Sam chuckled. 'Man am I happy to see you-'

'Sam!' Sam turned as the door opened to show a red faced male nurse. He shot an apologetic look to the Doctor. 'One of the nurses told him his brother was awake. Kid can move.' The guy rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment.

'Hey kiddo.' Dean whispered as he helped Sam scramble up beside him on the bed, his brother was small for a five year old and his head barely reached the raised bed's mattress, he chuckled to himself; Sam being so small was something that always amused him, as Sam had grown to be taller than himself.

'Sam…I told you, that you could see your brother once I had clearance from the doctor.' The male nurse frowned and held out his arms and moved forward, as if to pick him off the bed.

'No!' Dean snapped, his voice cracking, causing him to wince in pain. 'Uh…I want him with me…please, he's a good kid, he'll behave, won't ya Sam.'

Sam smiled and nodded. 'Scouts honour.' He said innocently.

'Can I have a moment alone with him please?' Dean whispered, finding it was an easier tone to speak in.

The doctor nodded. 'Half hour only boys, I'll be back soon.'

Once the three had vacated the room, Sam let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on the bed, landing on his back beside Dean. 'Urgh…Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Kill me.'

Dean was shocked for a second at the dead pan voice, before he started chuckling. 'That bad huh.'

'They treat me like a child….and….A clown.' He muttered the last part.

'What?' Dean propped himself up on his elbows, gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm, also taking the opportunity to look over his brother, satisfied to see Sam looking a lot healthier and sounding a lot healthier also.

'They have a freaking clown….they're everywhere! What child likes clowns! It's sick and wrong Dean…Sick and wrong!'

Dean was trying so hard no to laugh at the seriousness in Sam's voice.

'I kicked him in the groin.'

Dean spluttered as he started laughing. 'What?!'

'It was an accident, I was trying to get off the bed….He was trying to give me a balloon animal…I don't even like poodles! I mean, after that Rakasha we had to face…I wasn't taking any chances.' Sam grew silent.

Dean was almost crying with laughter at this point, after a minute or so he wiped at his eyes and looked down at his younger brother and after a brief spell of silence he heard a sniffle and frowning he grabbed Sam and rolled him round to face him, shocked suddenly to see tears running down his face. 'What's wrong?'

'You're so stupid.' Sam snapped suddenly, poking Dean's arm with a tiny finger.

'Um…?'

'How could you go back? Dammit, why did you listen to me!? So fucking stupid!' Sam was horrified when Dean started laughing. 'It's not funny Dean.'

'You know how funny it is hearing a five year old say fucking, with such a serious voice Sam.'

Sam rubbed at his face, absolutely furious with himself and his brother, he had no intent to start crying, he blamed the stupid body, why was he so much more sensitive as a five year old. 'You nearly died Dean.' He whispered, before sliding off the bed.

'But I didn't….what did you tell CPS…and the police?'

'Huh? The police haven't spoke to me…but CPS had a little chat with me….told em…that the uh…bad lady took me….and left it at that.' He shrugged weakly, brushing at his nose and sniffing as he felt it start to run.

'Bad lady huh…so about me?'

'Oh what…they asked a few things…but she doesn't suspect anything….I told us our parents were in heaven.' He cringed as he said it, 'And you take care of me.'

Dean nodded. 'What we going to tell the police?'

'The truth.'

'What?'

'Not everything, I mean don't mention the demon or sacrificial thing…just say we were out in the woods hunting or whatever….and she kidnapped me…that you came and got me….even though I almost got you killed.' He dropped his head.

'Sammy.' Dean whispered. 'It wasn't like you pushed me in there…I chose to okay…sides I think I found what you were-' He paused. 'Where is it!?'

Sam rushed forward and grabbed at Dean's arm as he attempted to rise off the bed. 'No…don't get up.'

'Sam I had this vial or something.' He lifted his other hand to his head as the room swam. 'My stuff…'

'I'll get it…just damn it Dean…stay in bed.'

Dean frowned but reluctantly lay back down, Sam had barely to move when the door opened and a nurse walked in.

'Just wanted to get some information off your chart.'

'Hey Sophie!' Sam smiled and walked up to the woman.

'Sammy boy…how you doing kid?' She ruffled his hair, which caused Sam to frown and cross his arms. She chuckled. 'They let you out then?'

'I escaped.' Sam said simply.

'Did you?' Sophie sighed, and pulling from her pockets she pulled out a small bag of jelly babies, she handed them to Sam. Dean frowned at the two and coughed to get their attention. Sam smirked and slipped the sweets into the pocket of the hospital issued pyjamas. 'Don't tell Morgan I gave those to you…He'll kill me.' She laughed.

'Don't worry, I won't.'

Dean coughed again and the woman smiled. 'So you must be Dean….I'm Sophie…I'm standing in for one of your nurses…you wouldn't have met her. I normally work in Paediatrics.'

'Uh huh?' He eyed Sam, who shrugged. 'You better share those with me Sammy.'

'I don't think so.' The nurse laughed. 'No solids for you till that throat is better…besides Sam won them fair and square.'

'Won them?'

'Poker.' Sam shrugged. 'I was so bored and if someone asked me to play Snap one more time…I think I might have.' He giggled and then clapped his hand over his mouth at the high pitched laugh.

'Poker! Sophie how could you.' Dean pretended to be disgusted, while fighting a smile.

'Says the guy who taught him how to play…just don't tell anyone….anyway it was only for candy…must say he is very bright for a five year old.'

'That's what I keep hearing.' Dean grimaced as Sophie checked his arm.

'Okay everything here is looking good, Morgan will be here in five minutes, to get you Sam and the Doctor will be here to talk to you Dean.' She smiled and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair back behind her ears.

'Oh joy.' Dean sighed.

'It's not here.' Sam suddenly whispered, a couple of minutes after Sophie had left the room.

'What isn't?' Dean strained to see what Sam was doing. His younger brother was holding up Dean's jacket in one hand, his other clothes and possessions on the floor nearby.

'Whatever you thought you'd found.' Sam whispered.

Dean's heart sank. He was certain he'd had the vial in his pocket when the fire-fighters had reached him. This just wasn't what he wanted to hear, he saw the frustrated expression on Sam's face, and realised it was partly guilt. 'It must be, it was in my pocket!' He himself was angry, that was a possible chance of Sam regaining his age. Sam put on a fake smile.

'When the fire fighters put you on the gurney…it must have fallen out. We'll just have to find something else.' He whispered, then making his voice somewhat cheery he shrugged. 'Probably didn't work anyway.'

Dean was about to reply when the door opened and Morgan entered. 'Time to say goodbye to your brother for now Sammy.'

Without protest Sam let the man lift him up into his arms and Dean frowned as Sam turned his head away, either in guilt or deep in thought…probably in guilt, thinking Dean had almost died for nothing. Dean sank back on the bed as the door closed and put his hand over his face. Now what.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- A bit late again, but don't worry as I have said before, this story WILL be finished, so though it may take me a little while longer at the moment, I am fighting though writers block (sorry if this chapter is awful) and finding myself some free time to write. Works bit hectic at the moment with the manager on sick leave. Thinking there will be another two chapters….but sometimes it's hard to actually know.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ARE STILL READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	20. Chapter 20

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 20

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

Sam wasn't allowed back until the morning, and during that time Dean was seriously thinking he would go crazy with worry, not that he would admit it to Sam of course, but just the thought of a five year old Sam alone in a children's ward of all things, really freaked him out, especially as he saw the defeated look in his brothers face the last time he had seen him.

The police had been by, they had turned up an hour or two after Sam had been taken back to the ward, and Dean had managed to wheedle them a story about Tainn and her brother kidnapping Sam….the police had took it without question and had told Dean that Liam's body had been found by fisherman only a day earlier…the gun found in the twisted ruins of Tainn's burnt out home was questioned to be the weapon that had killed him….to Dean's relief the police believe Tainn died in the accidental fire caused during hers and Dean's "scuffle" and that she murdered her own brother, possibly over her kidnap of the Mahogoff boy…as they put it. And best of all, Dean hadn't been recognised...and he was planning on it staying that way also.

Staring out of the window that lined the wall on his left, he caught sight of the moon beneath the slated blinds and he let out a heavy sigh. 'What now.' He spoke out loud, thumping his head twice on his pillow.

'Dean?'

The squeak of his door had him turning his head, but more specifically towards the small voice who had called his name. Sam glanced behind him, his silhouette outlined by the light of the hallway behind him, checking to make sure he hadn't been seen, before he turned back towards his older brother.

Dean struggled into a sitting and frowned. 'Sam…what are you doing?'

Sam was quiet for a moment, before he let out a heavy sigh and said, 'I….I'm…If we can't…I'm…okay with it.'

Dean was taken aback…why Sam thought they couldn't reverse it was beyond him…of course he would find a way to turn him back to his true age and height. Also the fact that his brother seemed so submissive about it baffled him.

'Sam.'

'I am….' Sam trailed off, before speaking again, 'Just been thinking...and I really would be, I'm okay with that.'

'No you're not.' Dean stated shortly and watched as Sam came and stood beside him.

'I called Bobby.' Sam whispered. 'He's…never heard of this problem before and he's doing everything he can…but…he doesn't…' Sam sighed and sat down on the floor, tracing the linoleum with his small fingers, not looking up at Dean as he awaited a response.

'You called Bobby?'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah. Should have done it straight away…should never have gone to see Tainn, shouldn't….I'm sorry.'

Dean could feel the guilt oozing out of every word and knew this sudden acceptance was due to that. 'Sam don't blame yourself okay…you weren't to know...Not everything is your fucking fault, I made mistakes as well you know...I hate to admit it of course...'

The both fell silent and Sam stood up and headed back towards the door. 'I'll see you in the morning Dean…'

'Hey Sam.'

Sam stopped at the door at turned to look at him and man didn't that take Dean back several years, those large innocent eyes peering through that thick mop of hair, of a Sam who knew nothing about monsters and demons and regarded him as some sort of hero, he could see it even now, that glimmer of hopefullness in that young face.

'I will change you back...trust me.' And there was no denying that tone, there was no hint of sarcasm or joking, just clear and calm, green eyes meeting the young, yet old, Hazel of his younger sibling.

Sam nodded. 'We're leaving in the morning right?' He whispered.

'Soon as we can.' Dean nodded, he waited till Sam had exited the room and the small scuffling of tiny feet vanished before he slumped back into his pillow and looked up at the ceiling…there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

* * *

It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Sam discharged from the child's ward…a lot more difficult than it was to excurse himself. Despite Sam being there for just over four days, and already much better, the hospital wanted to keep him in for that little bit longer. Though Dean thought it was more of an excuse to make him stay longer, Sam had passed every test given.

The only problem they had when leaving, was that Dean had no car….the Impala keys he had, but the Impala itself was still outside Tainn's home.

Walking through the parking lot, Dean had to restrain him from lunging at Sam every time he moved too far ahead or got too near a moving car. Sam was content with finally being out, and Dean had got to witness, with great pleasure before they had signed out AMA, Sam kicking the clown in the kneecaps as he tried to give Sam a goodbye animal balloon, though Sam kept claiming it was an accident...which of course was not possible.

'Sam-' He bit his tongue as Sam ran towards the entrance to the car park and stopped at the edge of the road. Sam now wearing clothes of his age range, clothes the hospital had offered to him without hesitation. Dean had laughed as they had handed over the small pair of jeans, sneakers, navy hoody and a size too big dark red and navy coat.

'Man I feel better than I have in a long time.' Sam smiled turning to face him. 'Cept that I'm still three foot tall.' Sam moaned as Dean stepped up beside him. Dean looked down at him and to Sam's utter dismay, ruffled the brown mop of curls.

* * *

Dean slammed the gear stick into park as they finally pulled up at the end of the road. Wrenching the door open he kicked it, hard. 'Hunk of junk.' He waited as Sam climbed across the driver's seat and jumped down beside him. 'Why couldn't we take the Mustang?'

'I told you why….this car worked didn't it?' Sam huffed, pushing his curls from his eyes.

'Barely.' Dean mumbled as he slammed the rusting door back against the beat up estate car. As Sam made to move off, Dean grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. 'Oh no you don't…my side at all times.'

Sam blinked, before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.'You're joking right.'

Dean smirked at the sight of the small "child's" very adult and very Sam pose. 'No.'

'This is so stupid.' Sam mumbled, his small voice making Dean grin. Sometimes the way in which Sam spoke, so adult, with the child tone, amused him. Twisting away from his brother, Sam began looking around. 'Do you see her?'

Dean chuckled, causing Sam to frown and look up at him. 'What?'

'You just called the car _her.' _

'No I didn't.' Sam huffed, a small scowl, reminiscent of a broody adult Sam, plastered on his small face.

'Oh yeah…ya did…and my baby, is over there.' Dean pointed a little further down the road, and there she was, the black Chevy Impala had been parked half on and half off the sidewalk, the tail of the car out further into the road than the hood.

Sam evaded Dean's hand as he jumped off the curb and hurried towards the car.

'Sam.' Dean growled, following quickly, but his annoyance at his younger brother running off was quickly replaced by horrified dismay as he caught the damage to his car. 'Look! My poor baby…the window!…she, she scratched her!' He pointed to a scuff mark on the door, probably from a lamp post or sign. 'Damn it, this is going to cost a hell of a lot to repair! If she wasn't dead I'd kill her all over again...my poor baby already had a truck total her, she doesn't need this kind of abuse!'

Sam pushed at the trunk, testing to see if it was still unlocked and to both brothers chagrin it lifted a little under the attempt. 'Check if everything's in there.' Sam told him as he shuffled around Dean to check if everything was still in the glove compartment.

'She's had a good rummage through, everything is outta place, but apart from the few guns we've lost, it's all there.' Dean informed. 'What about in there?'

'Phones, maps….gun, it's all here.' Sam scrambled backwards and then turning sat himself on the seat, staring at the police tape and blackened building. He tugged at the jacket that he wore, staring sadly at his small fingers and he gently ran one of his fingers other it's opposite, before he caught sight of his legs, suspended in mid air, unable to reach the ground.

Dean moved around to stand next to the open door; he leant against the car and sighed. 'I think we should head to Bobby's.'

'I guess.' Sam mumbled, still looking down at his feet.

'There's nothing else we can do here.'

'Yes there is.'

Dean frowned. 'Sam…what?'

Sam looked up. 'Before we leave, we have to make sure it never happens again, that no matter what…that I would be the last to have this happen to.'

Dean almost shivered from the cold, adult tone in the small voice. 'Sam...'

'Please….Dean….I don't want there to be another George or Eleanor….besides…we never did get rid of the will-o-wisp….we never finished our job.' Sam shook his head as the sound of his voice made it sound like a plea.

Dean sighed. 'You're right.'

Sam nodded. 'I was thinking, over the last couple a days. Wisps are basically ghosts…lore says that they're the ghost of lost hikers or unbaptised children, spirits that just want to cause trouble-'

'Don't make this easy or nothing Sammy.'

'Let me finish.' Sam scolded and Dean scoffed at the look and voice, he just found it way too adorable. Dean nodded for him to carry on. 'So…remember when we encountered the poltergeist at our old house….well….the same method should work.'

'Uh Sam…you expect me to go find the middle tree in the east, west, north and south side of the forest.'

'Dean it should work…and I know it takes time, but it's the best plan we've got. Then afterwards, we cover up the hole I fell down.' Sam frowned as Dean went quiet. 'What?'

'It's a good idea.'

'But….' Sam recognised that tone.

'It's a two man job, doing it alone would take too long….and you-'

Sam frowned and crossed his arms. 'So we're back to this again.' Sam snapped, the young boy shaking his head.

'I'm sorry Sam, but did you miss the part where you were kidnapped and nearly sacrificed.'

Both fell quiet, the younger boys head dropped and inspected his trouser legs. In all honesty he couldn't blame his brother, hell if the situation was reversed, he would be acting in the exact same way. Lifting a hand he began toying with the curls at the end of his bangs, winding the soft hair around his finger. Lifting his head slightly he peered through the chestnut curtain over his eyes and back at the house.

'Come on, we should get working on this.'

Sam finally looked up at Dean, just in time to see his older sibling moving around the back of the car. The creak of the driver's door made him swing his feet around and he pulled the passenger door, which to his suprise took quite a bit of effort, closed behind him.

The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine made him smile and he sat back in his seat, for once thanking his height as his neck, for once, did not bend over the top of the seat. The soft rumbling started to fade and he heard the distant murmur of AC/DC as he slowly, yet somewhat reluctantly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean had no idea how they were going to pull this off, he knew that it would take a lot less time if they split up, but who in their right mind would let a five year old wonder around a forest alone…okay so Sam wasn't the average fiver year old, but the worry still remained.

Sam was sitting on the bed making the little hoodoo bags that Missouri had helped them make the first time. His small fingers carefully selecting the needed ingredients and mixing it within the small bags, his tongue peeked from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the quantity he was putting in, he was having to second guess everything as his much larger adult hands made a pinch size, a lot bigger with smaller hands.

Dean was cleaning a shotgun at the table, watching Sam from the corner of his eyes. 'Uh…Sammy, I've been thinking, we shouldn't split up.'

Sam paused and glanced up. 'What…Dean if we split up it'll take half the time.'

'Sam no offence, but you can't exactly move fast.'

Sam seemed to deflate, before he slowly nodded. 'Yeah I guess.' He returned to the ingredients. 'What time's it?' He asked.

'Nearly four.' Dean supplied, looking at his watch. 'We'll leave in a few hours. How are the bags coming?'

'I'm finishing the last one now….I hope this works.'

'Well it was your idea.' Dean said as he set the gun on the table. 'So if it doesn't I can blame you.' He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at the road dirt in his hands, his small child sized hands. Tonight, this would be the last time anyone suffered. He would be the last…and that was a promise.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay life is really killing me right now, but today i got to see the scan of my niece (well we think its a girl, too early to tell) and my birthday is on sunday (Gonna be 20! i feel old), so feeling quite good right now, though as you can tell from that god awful chapter, I have a major writers block on as well. But please, if anyone is still out there reading…read and review and I hope you will still hold out for the next chapter that will come.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ARE STILL READING! PLEASE KEEP EM COMING AND THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

The Youth of Yesterday

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 20

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

'I…I don't know what to do now, I'm panicking.' Piercing green eyes gazed pleadingly into soft blue, a hand holding up something hidden by the curls of his fingers. 'I wanted…but I didn't…'

'You're not making any sense.'

'There was a fire…at that woman's….the one you told me about.'

'You were there?'

The voice wavered, 'I was nearby with some kids from school…we were watching it, I saw….I hung around….I…please just take it…'

'What is it?'

'I think it's the answer to everything.'

The larger hand pulled the small blackened bottle from the boy's hand. 'Why are you giving it to me?'

'I know that those two guys were involved, I know because I saw them pulling the older one from the house…the boy, he was so young already and….'

'I don't understand.' The voice was beginning to sound impatient.

'When I went to the woman the first time…she refused me help, like you, but when the fire engines drove past, I was at a kids house-'

'Were you watching her?' He asked warily.

'No, I was just…there! When they pulled him from the fire…Nobody was paying attention to what was going on around and…It fell from his pocket…Something inside just told me to get it, that I needed-'

'Are you suggesting…'

'This bottle has something in it…the house goes up in flames, those two are there…and they came to my house, they were…there was something about them.'

'Do you think that this-'

'I think it cane save us…I think it can reverse whatever did this to me….but I can't…I can't bring myself to try….Alex? Should we give it back to them or…?'

Alex sighed softly, rolling the bottle across his palm, brow creased as he concentrated on the cool glass and the liquid it held.

* * *

Despite being five years old and quite clumsy to start with, Sam soon fell into an easy rhythm as he normally did when on a hunt, Dean walked confidently ahead, the bags they needed placed securely in the pockets of his black jacket, his shotgun held loose in his left hand, a small axe in his right.

Sam had no weapon on him, Dean wouldn't allow it despite his protests, so the younger felt he had to be more aware of his surroundings than usual, especially now as the sun was beginning to set and the lighting in the forest was growing dimmer, shadows engulfing the brilliant greens and browns of the woodlands in it's dark grasp.

'Stay close Sam.' Dean warned as they headed towards the east side of the forest. On arriving they had parked at what they had assumed was the middle tree of the west side and they had hacked a deep wound high in the tree and after much fiddling, had placed one of the bags inside.

The plan wasn't entirely fool proof, for one, Dean and Sam had no idea that this would work, after all the first time they had used it was in a house, so this might not even work at all…Dean was convinced that if the bags were removed from the tree or the tree felled, then the spell would be broken…though Sam kept saying that this should destroy the spirit and send it to hell or where else the spirit had the choice of going, so if the bag was displaced, the Will-o-wisp would not be able to return.

'This is going to take forever.' Dean called back, peering over his shoulder at the small boy who walked calmly behind, taking in the messed chestnut bangs that were far too long and the big hazel eyes that conveyed a wisdom too old for a body so young, it was still weird even after this last week to see Sam so young.

'You have no patience Dean.' Sam commented, observing the area as he spoke softly. So far he had seen no sign of the light he had witnessed on their first night in the forest.

'Hey, I have lots of patience.' Dean argued. 'I've coped with you haven't I?'

'Thanks.' Sam snorted. 'Just keep walking.'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Dean glanced back at his brother who had fallen quiet and he tightened his grip on the shotgun in his hand as Sam turned his head and Dean caught sight of the scabbed and healing cuts on his brother's cheek.

'We need to hurry.' Sam muttered as he watched the growing darkness. 'I think the longer we take, the more likely it will appear.'

Dean nodded and stopped, waiting until Sam had moved ahead of him, before adjusting his pace to that of the smaller boy's and following him due East, a small grin coming to his face as he observed his younger brother. Man, despite everything, his brother's form amused him at times.

* * *

Sam was pissed, not only was he tired and his legs hurt, but he had a headache and worst of all was being carried on his brother's back, like, well like a child!

'Ow!'

'Stop complaining.'

Dean huffed. 'Then stop digging you're feet into my ribs.' He adjusted his grip on his brother, so that he was more secure on his back and aimed the flashlight at the lines of trees, the axe securely sat in his belt. With the darkness settled, it was getting harder and harder to make out the trees from the shadows.

He was surprised when he received no jibe back and tapped Sam's calf with his the flashlight. 'You alright?'

'M'fine Dean, stop asking…I should be asking you, this can't be good for your arm.' Sam mumbled resting chin on his brother's left shoulder, waiting for a response, but got nothing in return. He frowned as his brother pushed through some low branches and the whippy limbs flung back and caught him lightly in the back. 'This is so humiliating.' The younger murmured under his breath as he lifted a hand to pull a twig from his hair.

'You know you're right by my ear?' Dean grumbled, though his lip quirked because the word humiliating had come out with a little difficulty, like Sam couldn't quite fit his tongue around the word. 'It was the only choice, you kept falling.'

'Wasn't falling.' Sam argued, accidentally smacking his head against the side of Dean's as he pulled his head up.

'Right…forgot, it was the living tree roots that grabbed you and pulled you to the floor.'

'I hate you.' Sam said half heartedly.

'Yeah yeah whatever.' He stopped and lifted the flashlight to look at a certain area. 'Is that the tree we need?'

'Dean, we're nowhere near the edge of the forest.' Sam stifled a yawn and wriggled uncomfortably, causing Dean to sigh and lower him back to the floor, wincing as it pulled on his healing wound. 'I can't believe we're lost. It can't be that hard just going straight.' Sam murmured quietly.

'Don't blame me for this Sam.' Dean growled, rubbing at the back of his neck with the hand holding their shotgun.

'I didn't say it was your fault!' Sam snapped back, his voice high pitched.

Both started as a fox shrieked in the inky blackness of the forest and Dean's fingers twitched around the gun as he fought the instinct of pulling Sam to his side.

'What time is it?' Dean held the gun under his arm and rubbed a hand across his face, before his hand drifted down to his pocket where their last bag was, they had decided to go East then South and then the last tree, which they were heading to now, North, meaning the trip back to the Impala would be easier, as they knew that the North side backed onto a back road, that when followed the right way, would take them back to the car.

Sam shrugged, but realising that with the lack of lighting, his brother probably didn't see it anyway. 'Don't k-' He hissed sharply and a small hand gripped hold of Dean's jeans. 'Dean.' He mumbled.

Hearing the tone and feeling the small grasp on his jeans, the gun was already pointed up and the flashlight was sweeping the forest. 'Where is it?'

'Nine O'clock.' Sam whispered, quickly turning his eyes away. 'Don't look directly at it.'

Dean was going to reply with a sarcastic comment, but the words died on his lips as the bright glowing ball caught his eyes.

Sam pulled on his jeans as he took a step forward, Sam's hands let go and grabbed at the gun that Dean had let go lax in his grip. 'I said _don't!' _He growled pathetically. 'DEAN!' He choked as the loud shout caused a tickle on his sensitive throat, now only just healed from smoke damage and his cold.

Dean's eyes broke away from the light as it danced ahead of him; his brother's shout breaking through the trance. 'Sam?'

Sam grabbed at the gun again, but Dean seemed to come alive when the weapon was tugged, he swung it up and with deadly aim, fired the rock salt at the glowing apparition.

There was a screech and the light went out, the small glow it had cast snuffed out, leaving the dim beam from the flashlight behind.

'I said _don't_ look at it!' Sam punched Dean on the knee.

Dean yelped and rubbed at the knee. 'Don't be a brat Sam, I got it didn't I.'

'Barely.' Sam said, sitting down in the dirt, looking up at his brother. Dean was staring out around them again, his body posture showing his frustration and wariness. He noticed Dean was now staring up at the sky through a patch in the tree and frowned. 'What are you doing now?'

'I'm trying to find out if we're going in the right direction.' Dean said, not looking down. 'Want to get this done before it comes back.'

'And star gazing will help how!?' Sam snapped.

Dean ignored the tone; he recognised his brother's snappy attitude as just being tired. He felt only slightly sorry for his younger sibling…the small body just couldn't do everything that his brain wanted to do. 'You don't remember.'

'Remember what.'

Dean heard slight interest in the tone then. He smiled and pointed upwards. 'Tell me what that is Sam.'

Sam got to his feet and moved so he could have a better look through the foliage. A grin lit up on his face. 'The Northern Star.'

'And if my tracking skills are right, which they always are,' He flashed a smug white grin, 'it means that we're on the right path. 'I knew I hadn't gotten us lost. You have such little faith pipsqueak.' He patted Sam on the head, before ruffling the thick waves of Sam's hair, earning him an outraged growl from his sibling. 'Ready to move?'

'I wasn't the one who stopped in the first place.' Sam mumbled.

'You want-'

'I'm walking.'

'I don't mi-'

'Walking!'

'Fine, jeez, don't have a tantrum.'

* * *

Sam sat on a large, flat rock, small hands around the flashlight as he aimed it at the thick oak they estimated to be in the right place for the last pouch. The heavy _thok thok _as the axe connected with the tough bark was repetitive and loud. He grumbled as his arms shook, hating the effort he needed to hold up the large flashlight.

There was a final thud and Dean said something that Sam didn't quite make out, he assumed it was to tell him that he was done.

'Sam throw me the pouch.'

Lowering the flashlight, Sam picked up the small material bag from his lap and threw it weakly at his brother, who had to step forwards a few steps to catch hold of it successfully with his good arm.

Dean suddenly froze and Sam stiffened where he sat. 'Dean?' He whispered.

Dean's eyes darted quickly to the ground and a determined look came to his eyes as he held tight to the bag and dropping the axe away from himself, began feeling for the deep gash in the trunk to settle the small bag into. 'Sam keep your head down.' He whispered back.

The flashlight in his small hands flickered and died and he squeezed his eyes shut as the bright light behind seemed to get closer. 'Hurry up Dean.' He hissed between his clenched teeth as the light grew behind his closed eyes. It was close.

Dean found the gap and shoved in the bag. It was like a gale ripped its way through the trees. He grasped the trunk of the tree and kept his eyes closed as a light burst from the hidden winds, brighter than that of the wisps lantern.

Sam bowed his head and threw his arms over it as a force blew through him and the light became painfully intense. A scream rose behind him, agonised and confused, before the wind settled and the leaves fluttered across his feet before settling over the grass with a small rustle.

'Damn, it actually worked.' Dean chuckled.

'Yeah.' Sam replied breathlessly as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid himself of the white spots. 'It actually did.'

A hand clapped him on the shoulder. 'Let's get back to the car.' Dean tugged Sam gently to his feet and lifted the shotgun.

Sam nodded, yawning again. 'We leaving for Bobby's straight away?'

'Nah, we'll wait till the morning.' Dean waited until Sam was walking ahead of him, before following close behind. He didn't let his guard down however, the bags may have driven the wisp away, but it was always best to keep his wits about him at all times.

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Wow it's been months hasn't it and I'm so sorry for keeping everybody waiting, that's if there is anyone still out there reading. Life for me has been really hectic lately and to be honest I had major writers block, I haven't read, watched or written anything supernatural in a couple of months, I know I know, I'm an awful fan, but with the premier for season 4 tonight (YAY) My muse seemed to come running back and I got this all out in a matter of hours! I apologise if it's quick, rushed and awful and if my characterization of the boys sucks! I'm so going to have a supernatural marathon! Hopefully you all still enjoyed. Only one chapter left and I'm halfway through writing it! I was going to wait till i'd wrote the whole thing, but thought you'd waited long enough.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HANGING ON!


	22. Chapter 22

The Youth of Yesterday

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 22

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: I have finally decided to try my hand at writing during season 2. Spoilers up to Episode 11. Playthings.

* * *

They hadn't been far from the car, when Sam had remembered and the small boy had gone darting away from his brother and in a completely different direction. Dean had followed quickly behind, Sam couldn't move very fast at all, so he'd been able to catch up with him easily and he had swung Sam from the ground, ignoring his angry indignations at being picked up like an unruly child.

'Where did you think you were going?'

'The hole.' Sam kicked his legs.

'And you were going to run towards it in the dark? Are you stupid!?'

Sam paused and his legs stilled, hazel green eyes regarding his brother with an air of contempt.

'Don't look at me like that.' Dean deposited Sam back on the ground. Dean pushed the flashlight into Sam's small hands. 'Now stay close to me.'

Sam would have folded his arms and glared at his brother, but the flashlight was quite a weight and he found it was a lot harder to walk with it, then just sitting with it in his arms, but his face slowly dropped and he blinked several times and smiled foolishly. 'Uh…any idea where the place is? I can't quite remember…'

Dean frowned, thinking for a moment. 'If we get back on that old track we followed the first night, I should…hopefully be able to find it.'

* * *

'This is it.' Dean noticed that the foliage that had previously covered the hole was missing and the earth was more disturbed than before, both brother's able to hear the slapping of water against rock, and as Dean leant over a little, he could make out, from the pale glow of their light, the water, looking like a pool of shiny, midnight black ink.

Sam crept quite close, the flashlight brightening the area further, but an arm was flung out suddenly in front of him. 'Not too close, I don't need you falling in and turning into a foetus.' Dean chided, looking at Sam once, before turning to look about them for something to block the hole with.

'A foetus, Dean?' Sam scoffed. 'Do you think…that we'll need some of it?'

'Some of what?'

Sam groaned in frustration, before nodding towards the gap, 'the water Dean!'

Dean shook his head. 'No.'

'Tainn got hold of some to use….if we get it, maybe we can somehow recreate the potion that she made.' Sam argued batting the arm, which still held him back, away.

'We're not using black magic to turn you back Sam, we'll do it our way.'

'You mean Bobby's way.' Sam corrected, 'seeing as neither of us kno-' His words cut off with a huge yawn, 'know how to fix this ourselves.' He finished, releasing a hand on the flashlight to rub at his tired eyes.

Dean turned his attention back on the hole in the ground. 'We need a thick log, or a lot of thick branches that we can use to cover, something that'll be harder to move.'

'Dean…where are we going t…Dean what are you doing?' Sam shuffled aside as Dean moved to one of the trees a few feet away from where he was standing and then to another, inspecting the trunks and the ground around them. 'Dean?!'

He paused at one, an ash, at least forty centimetres in circumference, standing with his back to the hole and facing the trunk, he nodded. 'If it falls correctly, it'll cover it.'

'Or on us. Are you mad!?' Sam shook his head as Dean followed the line of the trunk.

'Quiet Sam, I'm trying to think.'

'Dean, if you cut down that tree, someone is going to hear it.' Sam tried reasoning. 'Besides it's going to take a while to cut the damn thing down!' He dropped the flashlight, not wanting to hold its weight anymore and rubbed at his throbbing head. 'There has to be ano-' Sam stopped at the first _thok_ as the axe met wood. 'Dean!'

'Stand back,' Dean grunted as he swung the axe again, 'and bring the flashlight with you, can't see a damn thing.' He swung again and some leaves loosened themselves, fluttering down on both of the siblings.

'Dean you're being ridiculous!'

'No I'm being resourceful.'

'How is cutting down a tree resourceful!?' Sam argued.

Dean paused a moment, before shrugging and taking another swing, the tree groaned.

Sam sighed and dropped into a sit, collecting their light and lifting it up. 'How do you know it'll fall correctly?'

'Because I'll make it.' He hammered at the tree again, before after a good more whacks, changed the direction of his cuts, cutting in a diagonal motions downwards and to meet the first cut.

'Dean this is going to take you ages, tired as you are.' Sam groaned.

Dean grunted, his way of stating he had heard, but wasn't interested. After a moment, Dean pried a triangular chunk away and threw it away before moving behind the tree and beginning again.

To Sam's surprise it didn't take as long as he thought, only about twenty more minutes passed before the tree moaned and the branches cracked and leaves rustled loudly in the stillness as the tree, almost in slow motion, fell. 'Timber!' Dean's amused yell accompanied it a short second later.

To Sam the crash as it hit the ground was deafening and the ripping of the branches of the neighbouring and opposite trees were just as loud as the tree took them with it.

'You okay?' Dean seemed pleased with himself as he climbed over the felled trunk and jumped down.

'Fine.' Sam answered, swearing he could still feel the tremors through the ground. 'Did it cover it?'

Dean was crouched on the ground as he asked and as Sam hefted the flashlight higher, he caught the smug expression and the barest sliver of blackness from the tiny inch he could see remained of the hole. Dean twirled the axe and the smug expression turned into a triumphant grin. 'I'm good.'

Sam couldn't help but smile back. 'Yeah yeah, all hail the Great Dean Winchester and his awesome tree felling skills.'

Dean snorted. 'You're just jealous.'

'Yeah Dean that's it…I'm jealous.'

Dean chuckled and patted San on the head as he walked to him. 'Don't worry Sammy, one day you'll grow up to be just as good as me.'

Sam swatted his hands away using the flashlight, grumbling something beneath his breath, before another yawn captured him.

'Come on Kiddo; let's get back to the car.'

* * *

'Hey!'

Dean was just opening the passenger door when someone called out to him. It had taken him and Sam a good hour before they had made their way back to the Impala without difficulty and they had only just pulled back into the motel car park.

Dean put his fingers to his lips and casting an eye to a sleeping Sam, his younger brother having fallen asleep shortly after they'd left the forest, he walked to meet the man, who he recognised to be the owner of the motel. The man frowned as he looked over Dean's shoulders. 'Who's he?'

'My brother.' Dean whispered back. 'Why?'

'That's not the kid who was here with ya before.'

Dean crossed his arms and glared down at the man. 'Yeah it is.'

The man looked between the two again, before nodding his head in an odd jerking movement. 'Anyway, this arrived earlier while you were out…I was told to give it to ya.' He pushed the letter into Dean's chest. 'I'm a motel owner, not a post man.' He grumbled before turning without waiting for a reply.

Dean looked at the scrawl on the front of the plain white envelope, but the envelope only stated their names, he hoped the manager hadn't been paying much attention to the words and only been given a description, because Dean sure as hell wasn't the name he signed when they got here.

Putting the letter into his jacket pocket he moved back to the car and slowly and carefully lifted Sam from the passenger seat and into his arms. He smiled gently as Sam stirred slightly in his arms, but a sudden twinge of sadness twisted inside him however as he remembered how often he and his Dad had done this when Sam was young.

'Okay Sam, just stay asleep.' Dean muttered, moving Sam slightly he pulled the key card for the motel from his pocket and after fiddling with the card for a little while, he managed to open the door, not bothering to stop and turn on the light, he moved to the second bed and gently laid his brother down, removing his jacket and shoes, before covering him with the blankets.

Shrugging off his jacket, wincing as the material slid down his healing arm, he dropped down into the chair at the table and pulled the envelope from his pocket, ripping the top open he squinted at the letters, which were only just distinguishable with the low lighting from the parking lot out front.

_Dean and Sam,_

_I need to speak with you urgently. I'll be at the Pancake house down at fifth at nine tomorrow. _

_Alex _

Dean crumpled the letter in his hand and looked over at the figure asleep on the bed, they had decided to leave early for Bobby's, but the word urgently sent alarm bells ringing, was there something that Alex had neglected to tell him, would something happen to Sam?

Dean pulled his boots from his feet and shuffling over to the bed nearest the door he fell back onto it, but it took him a long while till he managed to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Sam darted up from where he was sleeping; pushing his unruly bangs from his face with one hand and rubbing the grit from his eyes with the other as he quickly took in his surroundings. 'What the-' A moan pulled his attention to the other bed, catching sight of Dean as he rolled onto his side in his sleep. _How did I get... crap. _Sam frowned, realising that he must have fallen asleep on the way back to the motel. _That means Dean carried me! _He flushed with embarrassment as he hopped from the bed and moved towards the bathroom.

'This is not fair.' Sam pouted as he moved into the bathroom, to find that he was too short to reach the dial for the shower. 'I'm not waking Dean to turn the shower on…I'm not.' He mumbled under his breath as he looked around for something to give him extra height. The chair in the next room would be too heavy for him to carry across and there was no way that any of their bags would be stable enough.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up as Dean's arm reached over and pressed the button, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

He was stunned for a second, trying to figure out how Dean had known, before shouting after him, 'I could have done it!'

Sam heard a soft _whump _as Dean fell back onto his bed, obviously intending to go back to sleep. He was wrong however as Dean called out. 'We're going to that pancake place for breakfast.'

Sam frowned. 'I thought we were heading straight for Bobby's?'

'We are, after breakfast, besides we've got to meet someone.' Dean called back. 'Now hurry up, you're not the only one who needs to shower!'

Sam frowned. 'Who?'

'I'll tell you when you're done, now hurry up, and don't use up all the hot water either, you're three foot tall, there's not much to clean!'

Dean could hear his brother grumble something, but with the water running and the closed door, he couldn't quite make it out, instead he settled for making sure he'd packed everything, he didn't want to leave anything behind.

* * *

'Good Morning!'

Dean nodded his head at the welcome from the man behind the counter. 'Yeah, morning.' He nudged Sam towards a table at the back of the Pancake house, receiving a nasty glare as he did.

'Menu's are on the tables.' The man called cheerily before turning to a woman at the till.

'No once should be that happy in the morning.' Dean mumbled, reaching to help Sam climb onto the bench seat.

'It's not a crime Dean.' Sam whispered back as he evaded the hands and climbed up by himself, giving his brother a warning glance as he sat opposite.

'Should be.' Dean picked up the menu and scanned through it. 'Need me to read it to you Sammy.' He mocked.

'Do it and I'll kill you?' Sam hissed back, though his face quickly turned red as a waitress passing by stumbled and eyed him oddly, before turning an accusing glare at his older brother.

Dean chuckled a little, discreetly attempting to kick him, gently mind, under the table. 'Kids, where do they get this stuff.' He waited till the waitress had gone out back. 'Thanks Sam, can't you at least try and act a little younger in public.'

Sam smirked. 'You want me to act younger. Fine!'

Dean frowned as Sam started sniffing. 'What are you doing?'

Sam held up a finger and Dean watched as tears beaded in Sam's eyes and his little nose wrinkled, it was when the whimpers and the lip wibbling began that Dean cottoned on.

'Hey Sam…don't…'

Sam sniffed again and then with another whimper a tear slid down his cheek followed by another, Dean looked around embarrassed as one of the early morning patrons noticed and was watching the table, he turned back as Sam took a deep inhale and a sudden flashback of a Sammy tantrum came to mind. 'Okay, okay, just don't…enough….' He heard a muttering behind him and quickly added for a defeated parent affect, 'I'll get it for you!'

The tears vanished instantly and Sam pulled the menu from where Dean had sat it in front of himself, a smug smile shining out from the slightly reddened face. Sam could feel Dean's stare burning and looked up from reading. 'What?'

'I knew they were always fake, could never prove it to Dad.' Dean yanked the menu away from him. 'Always cried for attention….or to get me into trouble.'

'I'm hurt Dean….I was only a kid, to think I would do that to you or Dad.' Sam said, grinning. The grin dropped suddenly however and he nudged Dean with his foot. 'He's here.'

Dean twisted in his seat, giving Alex a short nod of the head as he got up and moved around to seat himself beside Sam, leaving the other man to sit opposite them.

Alex had acknowledged the nod, but he was now looking at the younger sibling. 'Sam, wow, how old are you now?' Alex asked casually, as though he was simply aiming the question at a friend's son.

Sam held up one hand, showing all five fingers. 'Roughly.'

'And what happened to your face?'

'Doesn't matter.' Dean interrupted. 'Why'd you call us here?' He waved off the waitress as she headed towards their table and turned his gaze back on the blonde opposite them.

Alex reached into his pocket. 'I guess I better just come out with it then.' He lifted his hand, but held his hand out at an angle, so that neither brother could see what he had pulled out. 'Sam.' Alex looked at the youngest. 'I know something happened with Tainn and I don't actually know exactly, but, a young friend of mine found something, something that I think belongs to you.' He turned his hand palm upwards and uncurled his fingers. Sam gasped and jumped up onto the seat, Dean was staring suspiciously, green eyes taking in the small blackened vial in Alex's palm.

'Where did you find that?' Sam whispered, reaching for the bottle, but before his small fingers could touch it, Alex closed his fingers around it.

'So it is important.'

'Yes.' Sam breathed. 'Tainn made it…before…to…It'll reverse the effects of the water.'

Alex rolled the glass a little. 'We thought so.'

Dean held out his hand. 'Give it to me.'

Alex faltered.

'My brother almost died for that, _I _almost died for that.' Dean hissed quietly. 'It's ours and you don't need it.'

'But he knows people that do.' Sam whispered as he sat back down, his voice trembled slightly.

'So you wanted to ask us what it was…that's it, you had no intention of returning it!' Dean growled, his voice rising slightly in pitch. 'It's ours…its Sammy's you selfish bastard.'

'Dean.' Sam warned as he realised people were beginning to stare.

Alex shifted uncomfortably and Dean leant forward, fingers digging into the table top. 'What are you going to do Alex….going to give it to a girl that's spent the last fifteen odd years away from her family in an asylum, just going to let her drink it and her walk back in not a day older than the night she went missing…or the boy who's been living in a new home for the last ten years….what are you going to say to the police when they piece together your friendship with a missing fifteen year old...'

Sam grabbed his jacket sleeve and yanked it, hard. 'That's enough Dean.' He looked over at Alex. 'You found it.' He said quietly. 'It's your choice.'

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Okay I lied…my bad, there is one more chapter left! Promise, and it's almost written, so it'll be up soon, though I don't know when…it's been a week of ups and downs for me, one of my rats died a week ago, but on a happy note I'M AN AUNTIE! My sister had her baby a few days ago and she is absolutely gorgeous and she's gonna grow up with _two_ supernatural mad aunts! Anyway, hope this was an alright chapter and that you are enjoying still…oh and the fake tears…my little brother did that…siblings huh?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, YOU GUYS ROCK! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

The Youth of Yesterday

The Youth of Yesterday

Chapter 23

Summary: When Sam wakes up younger after a hunt gone wrong, the brothers need to figure out how to fix it, but finding and getting a cure might not be so easy when the provider has other plans for Sam.

A/N: Spoilers for episode 11 and 14 of season 2.

* * *

Dean shook his head. 'No, Sa-'

'Dean.' Sam cut him off.

Alex reached over the table and grasped Sam's wrist, Dean's eyes hardened and he went to grab for Alex, when Sam's hand was pulled open and the vial placed in it, his fingers curling around it quickly. 'Thank you.'

The blonde shook his head. 'George found it.'

'What?'

'It killed him to let it go, but he knew he was too far gone.' Alex whispered. 'But I still wanted to help them, all of them….but you're right…after everything, you deserve to take it back, I'm sorry.'

'Thank you.' Sam repeated, turning to Dean. After a few more seconds of silence his eyes narrowed and he nodded his head in Alex's direction. Dean's eye twitched and he sighed before turning from his brother's demanding gaze and facing the blonde across the table.

'Thanks.' He stood up. 'Come on Sam, we should go now.'

'What about breakfast, my treat.' Alex spoke up quickly.

'No, we'll get something on the road.' Dean pushed gently against Sam's side, until the younger was forced off the seat.

'We apprec…' Sam frowned as his tongue fumbled a little in his mouth and decided to quickly change his choice of word, to save himself further embarrassment, 'thank you for everything….but Dean's right, we should go, we've a long drive ahead of us, we've a friend wai- Dean don't push!'

Dean stopped nudging Sam in the back with his knee and nodded at Alex. 'Be seeing you Alex, come on Sam.'

Sam huffed. 'I'm coming….thanks Alex, really.' His small hands curled around the bottle tightly. He gave Alex a small smile before following Dean, who was already heading for the exit.

* * *

Dean swiftly took the bottle from Sam's hand as they reached the Impala, Sam letting him without protest. 'We heading for Bobby's?' Sam asked as he yanked open the passenger door, with some difficulty, and climbed into the passenger seat.

'Straight there…there is no way in hell we're trying this shit without him seeing it first.'

'You don't trust it?'

'Do you?' Dean countered.

'Let's just get to Bobby's.'

* * *

They arrived at Bobby's yard in the early hours of the following morning when the sun was still rising and the sky was a beautiful Carolina blue above the pink and orange hues that the peeking sun cast, its rays lighting up the scraps of metal and decrepit cars that lined the driveway in a pinkish hue.

Dean rubbed at his eyes, he was tired, having only stopped for a few hours briefly to rest along the way, despite Sam's protests for them to stop for the night, and he was thankful to have finally arrived at their destination, he looked at Sam as he cut the engine and the corner of his lips twitched as he noticed that Sam still hadn't woken.

'Sam.' He nudged the small brunette gently, but Sam just grumbled something and curled tighter against the door. 'Fine.' Dean smirked.

* * *

Bobby had heard the engine rumbling, there was no denying the sound of that car and he was already at the door when he heard the tapping. As he pulled the door open, he was a little shocked at the sight of Dean holding a small boy, a small brunette boy that he instantly recognised as Sam.

'Thought you said he was still him inside.' Bobby frowned; knowing if Sam was still twenty three, that there was no way the boy would let Dean carry him. He stepped back to make more room for Dean to pass.

'What no hello?' Dean joked as he moved into the library. 'Think you could move these.' He indicated to the books that covered the green sofa with his head.

Bobby picked the books up and moved them onto the desk, as Dean laid Sam onto the sofa, before standing back up to face him. 'Dean, you said Sam was still the same age inside.'

'He is.'

'Then why'd you carry him in?' Bobby asked.

'Because he fell asleep.' Dean said, looking at him oddly.

'And you didn't think he might want to walk in himself? That boy's gonna be embarrassed as hell to know you carried him in here.'

'Well next time he should wake up when I try and get him to.' Dean said, putting his hand into his pocket he withdrew the vial and held it out to the older man.

'This the potion you were talking about?' Bobby took the vial without hesitation and moved around behind the desk; Dean came and stood opposite him.

'Bobby, I'm not saying it won't work, because I have no idea, but I don't want Sam to drink that thing, tell me you found something else.' Dean implored, staring at Bobby, but with Bobby's head bowed, his face was shadowed by the peak of his cap and he was unable to read his face. 'There must have been something?'

Bobby sighed, rubbing his free hand over the bottom half of his mouth. 'Sorry Dean, but I didn't find anything, I've been going through all my books since Sam called, I even called a few other hunters, but nobody's heard of a problem like this.'

'Dammit.' Dean thumped the table. 'So we've got to try the potion.'

'Do you know what the gypsy put in it?'

'I wasn't there.'

The older hunter looked over at the sofa, lifting his head to indicate Sam. 'Will Sam know? Gypsy's are good with poisons Dean; you said she made this to help Sam grow, but we don't know if it'll make him grow, then kill him outright.'

Bobby's words caused Dean to pause and he paled slightly. 'You think it could be poisoned?'' Bobby shrugged and Dean shook his head, before reaching for the vial. 'That's it, no, we're not risking it, Sam is not drinking that shit, there has to be another way.'

'There is no other way.'

Dean and Bobby turned towards Sam as he spoke suddenly. The youngest was sat upright, his legs hanging over the side, his fingers clenching the fabric of his trousers.

'There has to be!' Dean snapped.

Sam shook his head, turning instead to greet their old friend. 'Hey Bobby.'

Bobby smiled sadly and nodded.

Sam jumped down and headed to the desk, which on standing next to, stood taller than his head. 'It's worth a shot at least.' He stepped onto a short stack of books so that his head was above the desk, neither Bobby nor Dean reprimanding him for his actions, simply watching him.

'Do you know what she put in here?' Bobby placed the vial in front of him, the dark liquid sloshing inside. He watched with a critical eye as Sam lifted it and gently rolled the bottle, trying to remember some of the ingredients.

'I can't….'

'Did you see anything that would be harmful…Wolfsbane? Nightshade?' Bobby asked, watching Sam's face closely.

'I saw some plants and herbs, amongst other things, but she didn't make it in front of me, and I couldn't make out the shelved items pro- couldn't make them out.' His face went red slightly as he had to alter his sentence so he wouldn't stumble around another word.

Dean had been pacing the room as Sam spoke, his shoes thumping against the wooden floor harder than necessary. 'I don't like it.'

'It's my choice.' Sam argued.

Bobby sighed and Dean paused, whirling angrily. 'You can't seriously be thinking about letting him Bobby!'

Bobby lifted his hands up in an "I surrender" pose and fixed his gaze on Dean. 'Look, Son, I understand where you're coming from here, but if Sam wants to do it, I can't stop him.'

Sam nodded his head in obvious agreement. 'Thank you.'

'Well you know what, I'm the older brother here and I say we find another way!'

'There isn't another way!' Sam yelled. 'This is the only way!' He lifted the vial in his hands. 'This is the only choice we have!'

'There are other choices Sam!'

'What? Tell me then Dean, because at the moment I'm not seeing any other answers!'

'Enough!' Bobby grabbed the bottle from Sam's hand, causing Sam to stumble forward and off the books, and then turned to point at Dean. 'Look, I know you're unhappy about this, but you aint his Daddy-'

'I never said I was.' Dean said lowly, 'but I'm not going to let Sam drink something that may be poisonous, can't you test it or something?'

'Do I look like I own a chemistry set!' Bobby growled, before rubbing his free hand across his face. 'I ain't happy letting Sam do this either, but I'm not going to stop him. If this is the only choice we got and Sam thinks it's safe then we're going to have to let him…'

'But what if it does kill him Bobby, what then?' Dean snapped.

Sam, who had been sat quietly watching the exchange, cleared his throat and walking up to Dean; he grabbed his hand and tugged it gently to get his attention. 'I don't think she would kill me outright Dean, it didn't seem her thing…she told me that it was her brother who was into poison…I think it'll be okay…can't you just trust me to make the right choice…have a little faith.'

Dean shoved Sam back suddenly, causing him to fall back against Bobby's leg, the eldest hunter reaching out immediately to steady the younger. 'Faith!' He spat, the word sounding bitter on his tongue, 'you….I….' He growled quietly to himself before turning away, breaking eye contact with Sam, 'fine, do it, whatever…but you can do it alone, I'm not going to watch you kill yourself.'

Sam flinched as Dean stormed from the room before he could speak. The sound of the front door slamming caused tears to brim in his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away.

'Sam…'

'Don't Bobby, I'm okay, just being a kid again….so easy for these tears to come,' he chuckled half-heartedly, 'can't control it…so stupid.'

'I'll go talk to him.'

'No…no, he won't come back unless I change my mind….and I'm not going to…can I have it.' Sam held out a small hand.

'Son, you don't want to do this without Dean.' Bobby pushed his cap up a little so his eyes were easier to see and Sam could plainly see the worry that the hunter's face didn't show.

'Bobby…please.'

Bobby sighed and reluctantly handed Sam the vial.

'Thank you for letting me do this.' Sam's fingers curled around the glass, then stepping onto the books by the desk, was able to reach the letter opener to pry at the damaged stopper.

'I wouldn't have been able to stop you.' Bobby sighed, looking towards the front door.

Sam smiled sadly. 'Yeah, guess that's something I get from Dad.'

'You know you don't have to do this.'

'Bobby.' Sam sighed. 'We're going in circles now.' Sam's lip quirked into a half smile as he managed to pull upwards with the letter-opener, taking the stopper with it. He lifted the vial to his lips and paused.

'Sam?'

Sam closed his eyes tightly and drank.

* * *

Dean paced the porch, fists clenched and lips moving rapidly as he muttered angrily under his breath, the thought of poison hadn't even entered his mind beforehand and he couldn't believe that his normally sensible younger brother wasn't even going to think about it first.

Pausing at the railings, he punched the wood, biting his lip as he punched with his bad arm and the pain rocketed up to the wound.

'Dammit Sam.'

He couldn't leave him alone, he had hoped him walking out would shock Sam and his younger brother would change is mind, hell he hadn't even meant to be so angry or push him, his eyes widened, he'd pushed a five year old, well a five year old with a twenty three year old mind, but a small boy none the less.

'Sammy.' He pushed away from the railing and turned to head back, but he had barely touched the front door when a pained scream came from inside. 'SAM!'

* * *

Bobby barely turned from where he was crouched beside Sam as the front door crashed open and Dean raced into the doorway, pausing for a moment to take in the scene, before rushing to Sam's side, Bobby quickly moving a short distance away.

Sam was on his knees, eyes tight as he clutched at his stomach; he was moaning and whimpering, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes.

'Sammy?!' Dean grabbed Sam's arms and shook him gently, but gained no response; instead Sam let out a strangled cry and slipped forward as if he was going to fall. 'What happened?!' Dean whirled on Bobby.

'He drank it.' Bobby responded gruffly, worried eyes on Sam.

'Damn it Bobby!' Dean turned panicked eyes to his brother as Sam let out another cry. 'Sam, come on Sam, talk to me.'

'Dean.' Sam whispered, his voice sounding so small and afraid, that Dean's heart nearly broke. His mind kept whispering, poison, over and over again and he felt fear engulf him at the thought that he might lose the only family he had left.

'Sammy.' He let out a breath as Sam's head lowered and a strangled noise came from his throat. 'Shouldn't have let you….Dammit Sammy.' He whispered as he watched Sam's eyes roll back.

'Like….before…' Sam whispered, his voice hitching in pain.

'What is?'

'Got….smaller….just so….Agh! Dean.' Sam grabbed for Dean, just to take hold of something so he could feel his brother's presence. He felt as though his whole body was on fire, he was certain his head was going to burst and his stomach felt like it was trying to force its way up and out of his throat, it was like the pain when he had gotten younger, but ten times worse, it was unbearable, he should have listened to Dean, the pain was unrelenting…he couldn't breathe…

'Sammy! Bobby do something!' Dean's voice was near on hysterical, but his vision had gone dark and Sam couldn't make out his face. 'Bobby please!'

Sam felt another set of hands on his back as he gave a final whimper and sank into blissful unconsciousness, his brother's desperate voice following him into the darkness.

* * *

Dean lifted his head wearily as he heard movement on the bed, his eyes widening and the tiredness vanishing in a moment as he realised that his brother was waking. Rising from where he was sat amongst the mountains of books, he leant over the side of the sofa, where his brother had been placed.

'Sam?'

A movement behind, caused Dean to tense. 'Just me, he waking?' Bobby's gruff, familiar voice eased his tension and he turned back towards his sibling.

'Think so…Sammy?' Dean called softly.

Sam mumbled something under his breath and his eyes squeezed tighter, before Dean caught the sliver of hazel as his eyelids slowly lifted, before those clear eyes clouded quickly with pain. 'Ah.'

Dean frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'Arm.' Sam mumbled, before his eyes snapped open and he attempted to sit upright, hissing as he moved his right arm.

'Hey, whoa.' Dean quickly reached out to help his brother into a sitting position.

Sam looked down and smiled. 'It worked.' He lifted a hand to his face and he let out a chuckle. 'I'm me again.'

'I know, it's a shame.' Dean sighed. 'How did someone so cute grow up to look like you?' He mocked, as Sam continued to inspect himself. 'Should I give you some privacy?' Dean grinned, as Sam lifted the blanket, then the t-shirt that covered him.

'Shut up Dean…just checking.' Sam murmured as he dragged a finger across the scar on his stomach. 'Who dressed me?' He asked, his face reddening.

'That unfortunately was me.' Dean shuddered mockingly. 'Don't worry I didn't violate you or anything.'

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at his brother in mock irritation, knowing his brother would see the thanks in it. Dean nodded.

'It was touch and go there for a while there.' Bobby spoke up suddenly, holding out two bottles of beer, of which the brothers took gratefully.

'I remember the pain…it was…intense.' Sam frowned, lifting the bottle to his lips.

'Had to have been painful, it hurt just to watch.' Dean muttered as he took a gulp from his own bottle. 'We thought nothing was going to happen at first, then your bones, they just, it was like they were all breaking and resetting themselves, then it was like somebody was just stretching you…' Dean shuddered again, remembering how he and Bobby then had to quickly remove Sam's child sized clothes and cover the growing body with the nearest blanket, while Sam screamed even in his unconsciousness, as though his mind could still register the pain despite the darkness he was hidden within.

'But it still worked….like I told you it would.' Sam sounded almost smug.

'You boys staying for a while?' Bobby asked, moving to sit behind his desk.

'Yeah, if that's okay Bobby…give Sam a chance to recover.'

'Dean, I'll be…ow…fine.'

Dean hummed a little and gently picked up Sam's right arm, hearing Sam hiss again. 'Guess your wrists broken again, I hoped it would be okay…well, at least you don't have the bruises or scratches from the she-devil anymore.' He turned to the older hunt behind the desk, who was scribbling some notes on a notepad. 'Bobby, you got anything I can wrap this in for a while, until I can take him to a clinic.'

'In the first aid kit.' Bobby pointed to the kitchen.

'Thanks.' Dean got to his feet and started towards the kitchen, before he paused and moved back to his brother's side. 'Sam?'

'Yeah?'

Dean narrowed his eyes and leaning down, punched Sam, not so gently, in the left arm.

'Ow! Dean what the hell?' Sam yelped.

'Next time I say not to do something….you don't do it!' He growled before turning and heading again for the kitchen.

Bobby shook his head as Sam looked up at him for support. 'Don't look at me.'

* * *

**Couple of Months later.**

'What took you so long?' Dean called as Sam wrestled with the key in the lock of their room.

'I was half an hour Dean.' Sam muttered as he managed to finally wrench the key out and throw it towards the bed, then heading to the table to place the bag of food on the table. He turned to face Dean, who was sat on the bed he'd thrown the keys at. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to upload the pictures and numbers from my cell to the laptop.'

'Why?' Sam shrugged off his coat and threw it over the back of the chair, grabbing a burger box from the bag.

Dean frowned. 'Water damage.'

'I thought it was working alright.' Sam felt his heart tighten and immense guilt overwhelm him as he remembered how Dean's phone became waterlogged and he unconsciously found himself staring at Dean's shoulder, where he knew the healing bullet wound lay.

'It was….but now it keeps glitching….I have some symbols I took pictures of that I want to keep and a few numbers I need….I want to make sure I don't lose them.'

'Want me to help?'

'I know what I'm doing Sam.' Dean growled, he lifted his head as Sam nudged his shoulder with the food container and he took it with a small smile. 'Thanks. At least I got this one.' He joked, before he instantly regretted it as he saw the stricken expression on his brother's face. 'Sorry.'

'No…it's fine.'

'Here, start it for me would you.' Dean set his burger down and headed towards the bathroom.

'Sure…uh there's no pictures on here that I really won't want to see are there?'

Dean lifted an eyebrow. 'Sam, I'm shocked you would ask.'

'So there are?' Sam recoiled slightly from the phone; there were some things he really didn't want to see in his lifetime.

'Nah it's clean.'

Sam turned the laptop towards him as the phone established connection and he selected the photos to transfer, but an image made him frown and he glanced up at the closed bathroom door, before looking back down and double clicking on the image.

Sam shook his head as the image popped up, revealing an image of a five year old Sam curled asleep in the passenger seat of the Impala. 'Dean.' He sighed, shaking his head slightly, a smile on his lips.

'What.'

Sam started and looked up as Dean appeared suddenly beside him.

'Did you flush?' Sam asked.

'Course I did.' He grabbed the laptop. 'I'll take that.'

'You gonna delete that?' Sam pointed at the image as he rose to get his food.

'No.' Dean smiled softly as he looked back down at the image. 'No.' He repeated quietly as he exited the window, and then grinned. 'It will make for great blackmail.'

END

* * *

**Spiritwolf13**- Wow…I finally finished it! I'm sort of glad, but sad at the same time. This was actually quite hard to write, especially Bobby, I really didn't do him justice and the ending was really hard to write also, but I hope it was alright, and that it wasn't too rushed. Hope you enjoyed it! I have got another idea for a story in my head, but I don't know when it'll be posted.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING THIS FROM THE GET GO…I APPRECIATED EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND EVERY SINGLE NUDGE AND POKE TO GET THIS FINISHED. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME….BUT PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME ONE LAST REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
